


An Irken's Bride

by adorablyevil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Life Mates, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Space Husbands, ZaDr, adorably awkward dib, horny zim, slow at first but picks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablyevil/pseuds/adorablyevil
Summary: Zim comes of age to get a life mate but he doesn't have to worry about that because no one on earth is good enough for him .... right?





	1. prolog

Today was the day Zim was hard at work with his new plan to conquer this filthy planet with his best idea yet. Putting lasers on cockroaches!!   
"Muahahaha Zim is a genius who shall rule all with an iron fist!" His evil laughter finally drowned out by the annoyed computer  
"Sir .... Ugh ...I'm supposed to warn you-you're going to be of mating age in two days’ time." Zim stared blankly then realized "that means I'm going to be able to get taller"  
"Yes, but it also means..."   
"Maybe I'll even be taller than the Dib, and then he'll have to admit I'm the superior life form"   
"yes, but sir there are symptoms" the computer tried to warn.   
"I'll be fiiiiinnnneeee ugh" Zim fell holding his stomach in agony screaming unintelligible words and flopping around like a fish out of water. His legs and arms shaking he could feel himself being stretched bones snapping and coming back together in different places. Coughing violently as the metal tubs inside him from his Pak squirmed around him making him cough out blood horrified and in terrible pain, he thought to himself this couldn't get worse.  
Like clockwork, Gir decides it would be a great time to play with his master. The little monster bounded over to the helpless evil alien.   
" Hiii master you is acting weird I wants to play." Zim still convulsing and coughing up blood glared at the insane robot. He just a smiled the most annoyingly clueless smile   
" I wants to play horsey" jumping on top of the already suffering Irken he continuously bounced on him making him wine in even more pain until he finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please don't be to harsh


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib is in his senior year and turned 18 about a month ago so he is legally an adult in this fic

Zim finally awoke from his unplanned rest with a horrible pain everywhere and feeling restrained. Slowly looking down he saw his clothes were tightening around him cutting off circulation why. " Why is my uniform so small suddenly... Wait my clothes aren't smaller .. Haa!! They said it couldn't happen but look, Zim, is victorious I, Zim The Almighty, and Amazing have finally become taller" spring to his feet after the proud statement fist held high in the air in celebration nothing could stop him now. Then he fell flat on his face due to the new shift in balance.

~meanwhile at the membrane house~

"Hey, loser you just gonna keep stalking your boyfriend from the camera outside his house or are coming to school?" Gaz yelled at the paranormal obsessed boy.  
" I'm coming .. Hey, Wait He's not my boyfriend!" He stammered out blush creeping up the side of his face.  
"Sure... Whatever you say" rolling her half-squinted eye's.  
The two siblings made their way to school Dib being one of the only two seniors who still walked to school and the other being... Him.  
" Speaking of Zim why hasn’t he been to school for a while, I should probably investigate that after school" muttering to himself  
" Your talking to yourself again it's annoying" Gaz stated.  
Finally making their way in they went their separate ways. Dib walked passed the green boy's locker he was nowhere to be found. After waiting outside his locker for a good fifteen minutes he finally made his way to class.  
That annoying alien nuisance didn't show up for any of his classes and he should know, seeing they go to all the same classes. Some people seem to think they're always near each other because they're dating  
"But we're not it's not like I have a crush on him I just don't want him to do anything evil!"  
"What," said a shaking, terrified and confused kid behind him asks.  
" Shit I said that out loud, I've got to stop doing that," he says picking up his stuff and heading home to get some surveillance stuff to spy on Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I don't have enough romance yet but don't worry it's coming soon I promise ..


	3. Chapter 2 the story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I am so sorry to all my fans that I never updated this but I swear on the new Invader zim movie coming out that I will update it at least 1 a week from now on.Probably twice if I'm not super busy with work and college I took a break from all social media for months because I had so much depression that I could barely get out of bed on most days so my grades work and writing all went down the drain but I'm better now got some new meds and will be a much more productive person thank you all for understanding I love you guys .... Now enough about me lets get on with the story.

~Zim’s Base~  
Zim was once again on the floor looking annoyed as ever. “So, do you want to hear the side effects now or…” says the computer.  
Zim glares up “No I just want to lay here and figure out the horrible things that are going to happen to me myself!!!! Of course, I want to know the side effects, you should have told me early there were side effects, you useless stupid computer before I was in writhing pain!!!”  
“ummm.. I tried to tell….”  
“Liesss!!!” Zim screams.  
“Ooookkkaayy...then umm. well, the first side effect usually starts about 2 days before you come of age to pick a mate which is a sudden growth spirt but that only effects dominate Irkens in a relationship as to protect the more submissive ones...” the computer grumbles out.  
“well, Zim already figured out that growth spurts were a side effect. Of course, Zim is domainet because he will dominate this puny planet.” Zim states while striking a dramatic pose and putting a foot on one of the many random consoles around him while stroking his chin.  
“Well that’s not what I meant by domainet but umm ok.” The computer says while rolling his non-existing eyes.  
“Yes, Yes Zim knows Zim is amazing” the green cockroach states while waving his hand dismissively.  
“yes… well uhhh the second phase is that a more domainet Irken will then start to become far stronger and more aggressive.” The computer states “as to become a better protector you most likely well slowly become ten times stronger than you already are”

“HaHaHa. Zim was already much stronger than humans but now it will be far easier to crush my enemies.” Zim cackled.  
“Well ... I guess you could say that but once you find your mate you’ll probably be to busy with them to think about that.”

“A mate yeah that’s totally going to happen on this gross ball of dirt with their pus-filled inhabitants covered with germs mmm so my type. Pssh Not seriously most Irkens never even find their mate even on Irk It’s like what 6% of Irkens that do and the very few that do find them like 60 Irk years to find them or more so yeah I’m definitely going to find one on earth in a couple days I mean seriously that is not going to happen plus Zim needs no one.” Sarcasm dripping out Zim’s mouth.

“Well It could still happen, so you should be prepared ... and stuff... and it’s 6.9%”

“Yeah well, that’s not going to happen anytime soon so keep telling me the side effects.” Zim dismiss  
“Well your sense of sent will become much stronger and you’re lukke will also be able to sense you mate with them once the transition is done in two days.”

“while that’s not useful and does that mean I'll be able to smell even more earth stench eww.” Zim sticks his tongue out in disgust.

“You will also start secreting hormones if you find your mate and become… well… very umm. how do I say this... you see you're ahh… very um.” the computer stammers.

“Very what?!?” Zim screams.

“Well, your umm reproductive organs will begin to emerge and... umm grow about four times its regular size… and you’ll have a very ... unquenchable sexual appetite” the computer states.

Zim’s face paled” well umm ok” “Well I won’t have to worry about that Zim will never find someone good enough for Zim because Zim is too amazing. “He states matter of factly nodding his head There will never be anyone who could be good enough to make Zim fall for them. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Irkens are aloud to mate and many want to but their is only one senteate being in existence in the whole universe for each irken so it is very unlikely to find a mate


	4. Chapter 3 Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got another chapter for you. : )

~Meanwhile at the Membrane House~

Our favorite little paranormal obsessed nerd was rummaging through a trunk grabbing some enchanted binoculars and what appeared to be headphones attached to some strange monitoring device that had a little disc attached to it as well.  
“Yeah, this will do for surveillance I think.” Dib states. “Now for something to disguise myself so Zim doesn’t see me.”  
Grabbing another box from his closet labeled: TOP SECRET SLOTHING GEAR DO NOT TOUCH: I MEAN IT GAZ: please.  
“hmm… squirrel… no I’ve done that to much…how about … trash can ... no last time I did that one on of Zim’s neighbors actually threw thrash on my head. Never again.” Dib shudders remembering the moldy lasagna.  
“Chicken costume definitely not… not risking his weird robot eating me.”  
“Cat… I haven’t opened this one yet…hmm maybe I should try It.” So, dib shoves the ‘disguise’ (totally not just a costume from a Halloween store lol) into his bag of spy gear.  
“Now last but not least my cameras” Chucks 3 cameras in his bag. “that and my phone should be enough to catch that evil lizard man.”  
With bag in tow Dib headed down the stair. Where his sister was sitting on the couch playing on the ActiviteSpot 4 (lol PlayStation).  
” Hey I’m going out!”  
“Let me guess to be with you little boyfriend and stop him from destroying the world or whatever.” She says off handedly.  
“Yes, wait… ZIM’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”  
“Pssh... yeah whatever you say.” Gaz rolls her eyes.  
“Ok so just because I told you I’m gay suddenly makes Zim my boyfriend is that what your saying.” The annoyances dripping of the young adult’s throat.  
“No. It’s because he’s all you ever talk about and the fact you're obsessed with him and watch security cameras outside his house you weird love-sick stalker.”  
"Well… that’s only because...”  
“yeah, I know ‘He’s an alien that’s going to destroy the world Blah Blah’ You keep telling yourself that but come on he couldn’t even destroy a Crazy Taco Bathroom, and everyone can do that.”  
“Well I’m still going out, if I’m not back in 6 hours call agent dark booty” hands Gaz a card.  
“Yeah, Yeah, later loser”  
Dib then steps outside and starts heading to Zim’s.  
Why dose my sister think that I’m in love with Zim that’s ridiculous I mean come on he’s pure evil and he wants to kill all humans and he thinks he’s so much better than everyone else. The mere thought that I could or would love him is ridiculous “I don’t care about Zim. I don’t love Zim people should stop thinking that I like him just because I like guys doesn’t automatically mean I don’t have standers ugh.”  
I don’t like Zim. I will never like Zim. Nothing can change my mind.  
Dib finally makes it to Zim’s neighborhood and gets behind a bush pulling out his disguise.  
“okay time to put this on”  
“Sliding the disguise on in the dark is a lot trickery then I originally thought I probably should have don this at home I can barely see. Finally, it’s zipped now that I’ve got this on I can get closer.”  
Creeping up near the fence Dib looked cautiously at the gnomes.  
“hmm maybe I could test if I can get through”  
Slowly on all fours as to not be suspicious to the gnomes dib crawled by the edge of the fence they weren’t attacking so good sign so far, so Dib slowly starts heading to the back of the house where they're no gnomes sure there are also no entrances but cross that bridge when you get to it.  
“fuck, I can’t believe that worked. Now what do I do.”  
“I know!!!” A high-pitched voice screams  
“Shit” Dib turns around and there in all he’s glory is Gir.  
“We can has a dance party and invite all my friends… the squirrels are my friends.” Gir says while holding up a rock and a handful of dirt.  
“oh well those are some …umm… cool squirrels and all but I kind can’t have a dance party.”  
“buts I needs a dance party Kitty I needs It so bad or I’mma go all splody.” Gir sobs then starts grabbing the ‘kitty’s’ leg.  
“well…ugh… that’s umm okay umm where is this dance party.”  
“It’s over here” Gir grabs Dib’s hand and brings him to the front yard and open the door and they walk inside.  
“well that was easy.”  
“Now we gots to … I forgot” Gir then runs to a corner and pulls out a 25-day old hamburger out of his head and proceeds to eat it.  
“okay then” Dib stares for a second then remembers the task at hand stopping Zim’s evil schemes.  
Dib heads over to the fake toilet looking unsure then places his feet in.  
“this is so wrong on so many levels”  
Then flushes.


	5. Chapter 4 the fight

~Zim’s base lower level~  
“Finally, some new clothes that actually fit … how do I look.” Zim says.  
“The same” sates the computer “Just bigger clothes.”  
“What Can’t you tell, the last suit was magenta this one’s raspberry.”  
“oh yeah so different. “the computer replies annoyed.  
~Meanwhile with Dib~  
“aahhh!!!” Dib was freaking out falling down a shoot. Finally landing on his ass on a squishy elevator platform. “ooph, my butt.”  
“umm … how do I get this thing to go… uhh” dib starts looking around touching the walls then floor. Then starts jumping up and down. “why won’t it work.”  
“fucking great I’m stuck in my enemies stopped elevator. I could die here Shit what do I do”  
“There has to be something I can do” “I’m freaking out I’m just stuck here.” Dib starts pacing back and forth and breathing heavily.  
“Wait” Dib turned around and they’re was an outlet plug “I wonder” Dib takes out his computer and HTMI cable and clicks it in “No way I can’t believe that fit now time to see if I can hack this to bring me down.”  
Dib then logged in and surprisingly got threw the fire wall and looked at a bunch of numbers 0- 104. “uhm … a I guess these are the floors umm which one should I choose umm I uhh don’t know.” Dib stared for a while “Guess I’ll just have to check them all”  
The little nerd sighed, and typed Floor 1 enter. The elevator luckily started moving down and the door opened. The cute geek still in his cat ‘disguises’ (It’s just a onesie and he’s a total dork but a cute and comfy dork.) looked at the room it opened to which was covered in waffles gravy, and crayons with a sign that said “Gir’eis fuuun huseeose” In various sizes and colors for each letter and obviously misspelled.  
“uhm something tells me Zim is definitely not in here. Next” Floor 2 enter.  
Behind that door was a room filled with random chickens in some kind of shoot. “weird”  
Dib continued his search “nope not 6 just a bunch of oddly glowing fruits.” “Nope not floor 17 just a bunch of cyborg weasels.” “Floor 23 just has bunch of cockroaches’ with laser-pointers strapped to their head why would anyone do that that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen and that’s saying something.”  
Floor 42 Enter.  
“Well obviously raspberry is better with my complexion can’t you tell” Dib pricks up hearing that.  
“Found you space scum.” Dib whispers to himself.  
“see I don’t know why you keep telling me this sir It’s been an hour” the computer drones. While Dib sneaks behind a console and gets a camera out.  
“Yes, well it is very crucial to our mission” Zim says  
“that’s not even remotely true.” The computer says.  
“You just don’t get it” Zim rolls his eyes and then suddenly notices something. “Why is the elevator door open!?!”  
“It seems someone has hacked our security protocol no matter I’ll deactivate the virus and the intruder will be stuck in this room unless you let them out.” The computer rambles  
The elevator door’s slam shut.  
“shit” Dib hisses quietly  
“The Dib I heard you come out and you doom well be less painful!” Zim shouts.  
As If I’d come out I don’t plan on dying today. Why did I think this was a good idea? Jeez think Dib he’s looking around he’s going to find you. Fuck he’s coming closer. Ok maybe I can crawl away real quietly. But then what that just buys me what like 5 minutes.  
“Ha” Zim states Victoriously as he grabs the young mans legs.  
“Fuck!” Dib squeals as he’s lifted in the air by his left leg.  
“I’ve got you now Dib…. wait what on Irk are you wearing?” Zim looks confused.  
Dib stares down or rather up in this case at his outfit cheeks going red “shut up it fooled your stupid security you green idiot.” And then promptly kicked Zim in the face. Zim immediately let go of him in favor of grabbing his face and dib fell and hit his head.  
Dib ignoring the pain in his head Lunged for a random alien tool thrown around the place. And bolted towards the other side of the room.  
Zim quickly followed after him and chased him. Then suddenly he remembered that he has Pak legs and shooting them out and tarping Dib against a wall Dib threw the device he was holding at Zim hoping the pain would distract him but to no avail.  
“I’ve got you know you stupid worm” Zim mocked. Then grabbed the humans wrist in one hand and pulling out a Pak leg ready to strike Dib when suddenly. Zim started convulsing and fell to the floor.  
Dib having no time to find out why ran and grabbed a metal pipe and jammed it between the elevator door and pride it open and hacked back in and typed in Floor 0 enter and was back at base level and speed out of their like a bat out of hell.  
Finally, in the safety of his own home did he have time to process what happened.  
“Shit I left my spy bag It had all my pictures and gear.”  
“He was going to kill me and sure he’s tried to kill me before but only with elaborate plans any time I snuck in his base he would just kidnapped me and torture me at worst. But that back there was scary and he’s huge now… well maybe not huge but taller than me” dib takes a deep breath. “what does this all mean how did he go from being 4’6 to 6’2 in like a day that makes no sense and he seemed far more aggressive.” Dib shook his head. “Well just means I’m goanna have to up my game but first I should drink some water all that running did a number on me.”  
“I’m going to figure out what you did Zim.”


	6. Chapter 5 Dib’s wonderful morning

~Membrane house~

“Dib get up and off your computer we have to go to school.” Gaz states.  
“Can’t researching on the swollen eyeball network to see if anyone knows anything about how Zim changed.” Dib says off handedly.  
“Fine, you deal with dad then” Gaz’s says  
“Pssh… yeah 1 like he’d even have the time to tell me off and 2 I’m an adult now so I can do what I want.”  
“Yeah well you still live here and if you want to continue to live here you’ll get you lazy ass up and go to school.”  
“Fine, but It’s not like I’d be missing anything I get straight A’s” Dib answers annoyedly.  
“Well doesn’t matter beside… your boyfriend might be there.”  
“I hate you sometimes” Dib grumbles annoyed  
“feelings mutual”  
Gaz shuts the door and Dib throws on a NASA t-shirt and black pants and of course a trench coat. Then brushes his fingers threw his hair not putting in too much effort because the people at is school either already hate him, ignored him, pitted him, or were weird pervs.  
Quickly brushing his teeth and trudged down the stairs grabbing a to go cup and filling it with coffee and just a bit of caramel vanilla creamer. Then snatching a boom-pie (pop-tart) and starts heading out the door.  
“ok, I’m ready”  
“about time sleeping beauty jeez.” Gaz replies.  
Dib rolls his eyes and the both begin their epic quest to school(lol).  
Leaving Dib plenty of time to think about the events of last night. What was that how did he become so tall that quickly and why was he even more aggressive then normal. It’s very concerning what if this is his next evil plot but how dose getting taller help him take over the earth. I don’t get it but then again this is the same guy that had a bunch of cockroaches with laser-pointers on their heads.  
“I just don’t get it what is that lizard planning and why did he start convulsing randomly.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about this time Dib?” Gaz glares at her stupid (in her opinion) brother.  
“Well you know when I went to Zim’s base last night well he’s like 6’2-6’4 feet tall now I mean how did he even do that in one day I mean last time I saw him he was way shorter then me but now he's not only taller, but now he's taller than my 5’8 but how?” Dib rambled. “Then he got all crazy aggressive and I barely made it out alive.”  
“You know I regret asking I thought If I asked you’d just say nothing and be quite but that’s too much to ask.”  
“Yeah, well after that he just fell on the floor and had a seizure or at least I think it was a seizure.” Dib continues completely ignoring Gaz.  
“Do you just like hearing yourself talk? Is that why you wont just shut up and just think to yourself?” Gaz inquires very annoyed  
“But yeah if it is an evil plan why did he have a seizure.”  
“okay, you’re not even paying any attention to me.”  
“But maybe its like all worth the convulsing on the floor what ever he has planed because it’s like super powerful.” Dib just keeps going.  
“hey, I think I’m going to get a huge tattoo of a goldfish on my entire face does that sound like a good idea Dib?”  
“Or maybe it’s to throw me off so I don’t know what’s actually going on.” Dib still talking states.  
“Hey, I think I’m just going to run off with some random trucker named randy who’s 45 and were going to elope in Vegas”  
“Hey, you think you can trick me Zim that’s not happening.”  
“Oh, by the way Dib I’m pregnant.”  
Dib turns to his sister “what your 17 what do you mean you’re pregnant.”  
“oh, so now you hear me … I’m naming him Franklin he’s mine and Randy’s kid.”  
Dib looks horrified “What who’s Randy?”  
“My, husband”  
“What husband?”  
“I’m just kidding there is no Randy and I’m not pregnant, but your face was priceless.”  
“uhhh why do you have to do this to me.”  
“because it’s funny.”  
“whatever” Dib rolled his eyes. “oh, and by the way you’d look much better with a goldfish tattoo.”  
“You ass you did hear me but kept talking.”  
“Yeah, well, too late to do anything about it we're here."  
They both walked into the school and went their separate ways. Dib headed to his locker grabbed his books and was on his way to Zim’s locker to see if the green twerp would be there. When some random sophomore deiced it was a good idea to grab dibs ass.  
“Hey What the Fuck dude.”  
“what’s wrong babe”  
“Oh, fuck you, you dick”  
“Oh, you will let me fuck you, cool.”  
Dib glares and smacks him with his science book over the head.  
“Ohhh shit that hurt you Fucking stupid fag!!!” The asshole screams.  
People were now crowding around “fight” one kid says. Then more start chanting it.  
Shit there went the plan of going to see Zim’s locker before class.  
The jerk bleeding from the top of his head lunged at Dib.  
“Kick that crazy guys ass Tanner!” someone in the crowed yells.  
Tanner then punched Dib in the face. Dib kicked him in the abdomen he grabbed it and Dib used this chance to get on top of him and he starts throwing some punches when suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder.  
Dib turned It was the gym Techer Mr. Erwin. Dib saw the crowed scattered.  
“shit” Dib mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6 stuff ?

~Zim’s base~

“Master isn’t going to skool today?” Gir asks  
“No Gir I’m not going to school today because my muscular structure is changing, and it is extremely painful and caused me to go to power down mode last night. If that happened at school who knows what could happen the Dib could take Zim’s disguise off while Zim is unconscious.” Zim then glances at Gir.  
“Ohhhh” Gir says wide eyed with recognition.  
“You don’t know what I just said do you?”  
“I had no idea.” Gir says  
“Just as I thought oh well.” Zim huffs.  
“IMMM AAAA GO GET THE DONUTS!!” Gir runs of flailing.  
“ok…. Do we even have donuts…?”

~Meanwhile back at school in the principal’s office~  
“Mr. Membrane, have a seat.” The principal gestures to said seat.  
“Dib”  
“Huh”  
“I prefer to be called Dib”  
“Okay, Mr. Dib can you tell me why you were fighting Mr. Danahue?”  
“I’m guessing that’s the Tanner person, well I was fighting him because he molested me.”  
“What do you mean by that?” the principal questioned.  
“Well I just was walking in the hall and this guy just grabbed my ass.”  
“language”  
“Oh, I’m sorry he grabbed my’ No No place’.” Dib rolls his eyes “Is that better.”  
“watch your tone.”  
“Fine, then he kept harassing me and I…”  
“You what?”  
“I hit him over the head with a book.”  
The principal Mayweather just grabbed her temple.  
“Okay then what happened?”  
“Well He called me … brace yourself it’s a naughty word but he called me a fag”  
The principal took a deep breath.  
“and?”  
People started to crowd around us to tell us to fight. Then he tackled me and punched me, so I kicked him square in the gut and pinned him and then my insects took over and I just kept punching him.”  
“Great, just great this is a P.A. nightmare Prof. Membranes son gets molested and called a fag then precedes to beat the crap out ok a kid just what I need.”  
“Sit in the waiting room I’m going to call your father.”  
Around 30 minutes go by waiting until he’s finally called back to the office.  
“Okay, I found a solution Mr. Danahue will be suspend until further notice especially since he tried to deny the claim he molested you forgetting we have cameras. While you will be made to paint over graffiti in the school after hours for 2 weeks starting next Monday.”  
“okay fine I guess.”  
“you can go home now”  
Dib trudged home when he got there his phone began to ring he looked down to see who it was. “Oh, so now you decide to call me, Fuck.” Holding the phone to his ear. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Son I got a call from your principal today.”  
“I know I got in a fight”  
“Oh, yes but I took care of that nothing is going to be on your permanent record, I was actually calling because I heard this boy molested you, are you all-right.”  
“I’m fine just annoyed is all”  
“well that’s good, oh I also heard from your sister you got a boyfriend when where you going to introduces him, I’m free on… June 4 from 11:00pm.-11:23pm.”  
“Dad I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
“you don’t have to lie to me I will accept you and your boyfriend no matter what kinds of scientist you both will be.”  
“Dad I’m not going to be a scientist, and I seriously don’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Sure, whatever you say son, so I’ll see you and your boyfriend on June 4.”  
“Dad, he hung up. Why does everyone think I’m dating Zim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know to much filler but it's going just trust me my pretties.


	8. Chapter 7 It gets good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the dominos have all been set it's time for them to finally start falling down.
> 
> Waring chapter contains masturbation.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Thank you to all my sweet fans who have read so far and a special thanks to a+witch+cat , and Selbarm for leaving such sweet comments it means a lot to me.

~ Zim’s Base Morning~

Zim was staring himself down in a full-length mirror Big Ruby eyes looked up and down, His Lukke grew 4.2 inches in length. Zim’s muscular structure grew about 14% and now height wise he was now 6’3. His face now a nice angler shape.  
“Zim looks amazing, I mean Zim was already perfect and amazing but now Zim is even more perfect and now that the transformation is done Zim is ready for school. Nothing will be in Zim’s way.” Zim exclaims.  
“Sir don’t forget your new wig and contacts.” The computer reminds.  
“Zim forgets nothing computer do not patronize me.”  
“but what about the time you left your shoe behind”  
“Silence!! You Lie!!”  
“Fine, uhgh”  
“Yes, well Zim will be going now that my coming of age is done nothing should be able to stop me from my mission.”  
“well what if you found a mate?”  
“Computer again that is DEFINATLLY NOT going to happen!” Zim argues back.  
“okay”  
Zim makes his way up to the house level of the base.  
“Hey master where you going you going to da potato village to gets some gravy from the French fry people?”  
“No Gir I’m going to school.”  
“Okay get me one of dem clown taquitos”  
“They don’t sell clown taquitos Gir I don’t even think that’s real.”  
“It’s real if you just believe and eat 400 tacos”  
Zim stares at the robot then wakes out the door.  
Zim is so tall and amazing all these puny feeble human worms won’t stand a chance Zim will rule them all with an iron fist. Zim will become so powerful and everyone in the entire universe will fear Zim’s name. Zim thought to himself.  
Zim could smell the dew around him and tons of acne cream from all the high schoolers, and the scent of many little insects. He could hear thousands of tiny little steps of feet from many small rodents and spiders.  
“I know I had advancet scenes before but this will take some getting used to.” Zim mumbles under his breath.  
Zim marched inside the school getting ever annoyed by the smell and sound of these hormonal teenagers he could here people smacking their gross moist lips from across the hall and the smell of all that sweat, perfume, and deodorant really did a number on one’s scenes. Zim began regretting going to school today even if it would have thrown suspicion at him if he didn’t show again.  
Then suddenly and out of nowhere a new intoxicating and addictive smell hit Zim like a wave his lukke instantly perked up Zim grabbed his wig so they wouldn’t pull it off. Though that didn’t stop their squirming one pecked out of the side and started waggling around. Zim had to find this sent that seemed to be on the other side of school.  
Zim pushed his way threw stinky teens and young adult alike to find the source of this heavenly smell. The disgusting smells around him began to fade the closer he got. He started hearing a strong pumping noise to that was quite soothing.  
Zim started to pick up his pace whatever this thing is he need’s it and he needs it now. The urge to take this thing and put it somewhere safe were no one could hurt it was the first impulse he was fallowing. Screw class screw acting normal, so the humans can’t find out what he really is all that matters right now is the thing that smells wonderful.  
Zim was only a couple feet away now he could feel this thing so close he needed to wrap it in his arms and hold it. He need to care for it. He needed to treasure it. He need to protect it. But most of all HE JUST NEEDED IT.  
Pushing one last student out of his way and then Zim stopped in his tracks.  
“The Dib?”  
It all makes senses now.

 

“The Dib stole the precious thing that smells nice it’s Zim's give to Zim!!!!!”  
Zim pinned the human to a locker.  
“What the fuck!” Dib screams.  
“You thief!!!” Zim yells getting closer to the Dib who obviously took what should be Zim’s.  
“You!!!” Zim shouts then liquid drops start to form on Zim that smell rather sweet and he leans closer eyes widening realizing where the scent is coming from.  
“You?” Zim whispers softly. Then his pants start to feel just a bit tighter. And he lets go of the young man and bolts.  
“Hey What the Shit was that” Dib screams.  
But Zim doesn’t look back. He makes his way to the nearest men’s restroom.  
Inside Zim checks for people. Luckily no one is there so Zim jams the door shut.  
“What on Irk… Oh Jechra (Irken equivalent of shit) what.”  
Zim’s pants getting increasingly tighter. Zim’s breathing gets heaver He can still smell him it’s driving Zim mad.  
“Oh, I can’t believe It why him?” Zim shakes his head.  
“This is so degrading, but I have to get this under some assembles of control.”  
Zim lowers his pants and reaches for his cock which was excitedly moving round and just getting bigger.  
That scent edging him on closing his eyes. Then start to imagine “Huh, mmhm, I mmm, he smells so good… probably tastes good to.” Thinking of the fair skinned Latino boy sitting on his main console at his lab slowly taking his shirt off and looking ever embarrassed. Zim begins Making long strokes. “mhhm, Yes mmhm, Huh ahh” tilting his head back. The human would then strip off his pants and undergarments rubbing his thighs teasingly.  
“Mine yes, you will be all mine, AAAAhhh… Oh IIIIRRRKK I oooohhh yes.” Completely giving in to the feeling. Stroking faster and harder , Zim would then start touching and licking the human "mmmhhhm...I need... Mmhmm... Mine." Continuing to rub and squeeze his cock. Until finally The boys mouth would be on his....  
“AAAALLLL ZIIIIMMms AAAAAhhh FOOORrEEvVVVEEER.” Then shooting his lavender seed all over the floor. “Huh, Huh I can’t believe Zim just did that.” Zim states still riding his climax.  
There was suddenly a sound of some one trying to open the door. “What the hell the doors stuck.” The guy says.  
Zim looked down at his mess eyes wide.  
“oh, great now I have to clean this off the piss covered floor before the humans find a way to get in, lest I want them to realize this isn’t human sperm, just great all I needed right now.”  
“Hey, is someone in there?” the guy questioned.  
Well if Zim doesn’t say something then this person opens the door some how and see Zim then there will be questions so I guess Zim better say he is here but then he'll ask me to open the door and I haven’t cleansed my mess yet “Yes, I’m in here but… I’m... pooping.” Zim pulled up his pants.  
“Oh, well after that can you open the door?”  
“Yes.” Zim grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning his spill all the while shivering at how disgusting this is, he could smell the foul stench of others urine.  
Then once It was all up he went to the garbage can and recoiled at what he was about to do, plunging his fist halfway in the trash and placing it in their so that it would be in the middle and no one would find it, he was pretty sure his hand brushed a used condom.  
Then grabbing some disinfecting spray from the storage part of his pak he sprayed it on his entire body. Then unjammed the door.  
“Thanks bro.” The guy says.  
“Yes, well Zim must leave now.” Zim walked out the door.  
Well today Is going to be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 8 this could work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made my giggle I loved writing it.
> 
> Oh and thank you a witch cat I was trying my best and I hopped the bathroom part would make someone other than just me laugh so that is very sweet of you to say

~With Dib~  
What just happened? I was just getting my stuff then Zim just fucking slammed me up against my locker and started yelling about something that smells nice and saying I stole it. Whatever the hell it is he thinks I stole I don’t know but that was so out of nowhere.  
“I should probably try to find him and confront him.”  
Dib beings walking the way Zim went looking for him.  
“where is the green nuisance?”  
Dib looked around the hallways wondering what’s gotten into the alien’s mind as of late.  
“I mean sure we fight but we don’t just tackle each other and then runaway. Why is he acting like this?” Dib question.  
“Boyfriend troubles” a petite Indian girl with dyed blonde hair asked.  
“ugh, no leave me alone.” Dib replied bitterly.  
“Fine I guess you don’t want to talk about it, it’s just when you see someone walk the halls talking about their boyfriend to themselves they might want someone else to talk to.” The girl states while shrugging.  
“Listen I’m going to tell you the same thing I tell everyone else Zim is not my boyfriend.” Dib practically growls.  
“Fine, sorry for the confusion, but you know if you ever need some to talk to” The girl pulls out a piece of paper and writes her number on it.  
“Just because I’m not dating Zim doesn’t mean I’m straight, I’m still gay.” Dib says refusing the number.  
“I know so am I” The Girl replies then slips the paper in his hand and skips away.  
Dib shoves the piece of paper in his pocket to throw away later and was about to continue his search for Zim when the bell rang.  
~With Zim~  
Zim hears the sound of the bell a couple seconds after existing the bathroom. Zim consider leaving school as to not run into the Dib again.  
Then he thinks for a second wait I should go cause the Dib is their and Zim can claim him. Wait, No Zim can’t claim the Dib, the Dib is still the enemy even if He is so adorable with his cute little golden eyes and fluffy hair. No bad Zim concentrate.  
Even if It is okay to claim the Dib which it isn’t you can’t do it now you’re in public.  
Yes, so Zim should go and find the Dib and carry him away to Zim’s base. Zim nods at that idea  
No, Zim can’t just snatch up the Dib in the middle of school people will know somethings up.  
Zim needs a better plan, well while Zim thinks I should get to class I guess. Zim walks over to home room. That smell again getting closer.  
Zim shakes his head trying to snap out of it.  
“Zim is fine, Zim is to strong willed to fall for temptation.” Zim reassure himself.  
Then walks threw the door and the smell and sound hits Zim like a ton of bricks eyes growing twice their size and land on the Dib-thing at a desk near the window like usual. Where Zim would normally sit on the same row but closet to the door he now was instead making his way siting right next to him with out thinking staring the entire time.  
Dib sized him up and looked curios.  
“What do you want space boy?” dib barks at Zim.  
“You.” Zim says before thinking.  
“WHAAT?!” Dib looked so confused.  
Zim realized what he said. “You to die that is… yes that’s what Zim meant.”  
“Okay…that’s not going to happen” Dib replies.  
Oh, Irk even his voice is cute. No, Stop, but he smells so nice and his heart beat is so soothing. He is the enemy … isn’t he … but … I need…  
The teacher walks in “It’s time for roll”  
As the teacher drones on saying names Zim internal struggle gets stronger.  
He should be Zim’s, Zim wants him and Zim gets what he wants. Must have, need but can’t … at the very least not here. The sensation to just touch fondle and hold the human where just getting worse.  
“Zim?”  
“Hmmm??”  
“Zim just say ‘here’ “  
“oh, Here.”  
“Time for the announcements.”  
Zim breath started getting heavier and he couldn’t stop staring at Dib.  
Dib glared back. “What’s wrong with you?” Dib hissed quietly.  
“Zim … is normal nothing is wrong with him … you are the one with the wrong … with your stupid cute face.” Zim replies quickly.  
“what there’s nothing wrong with me … wait … huh?” Dib’s face goes red.  
Zim was about to try to take back what he said when he realized wait why should Zim take it back Zim is amazing and can say whatever Zim wants and have whatever he wants even if what he wants is his enemy Zim should get what he wants.  
“You heard Zim or have your inferior listening organs stopped working.” Zim responds.  
“You … are you umm ... no ... maybe my ears really aren’t working.” Dib face getting redder by the second.  
“oh, poor human … need someone to kiss it better.” Zim teased wicked grin growing on his face.  
“Whaaa!! Shut up!!” Dib stammers laying his head on his desk and hiding his face with his arm.  
Zim thoroughly enjoying himself now looking at the adorable little thing trying to hide his embarrassment. Chuckling at the site.  
Sadly, it was over just as quick as it came when the bell rang signifying the next class. The human ran out the door.  
Zim got up and marched on to his next class giddily knowing the human couldn’t evade him because they have all the same classes.  
He walked in to the history class and walked over to the Dib who already had his seat and sat next to him again.  
“What are you playing at Zim?”  
“Me … nothing what makes you think I’m up to something I’m just a normal human”  
“cut the crap whatever you think you’re doing just stop.”  
“Why should I stop, will you give me a prize if I stop?” Zim cups Dibs face in one hand.  
Dib’s eyes get bigger and he pulls back.  
“What … I … don’t know what you ,are talking about, giving you prize. I don’t … even have a prize.” The cute nerds face becoming red again.  
“Oh, sure you do, give to Zim” Zim gets closer to the human’s face reaching up and cupping his cheek again.  
“I … Uhhh … What … are you doing?”  
“wouldn’t you like to know.” Zim whispers huskily inching closer to his face.  
“You … umm … why are you …” The Green Male tilts his head a bit, coming even closer lips ghosting over of the others.  
Then Dib pulls back in a jerking motion. “What are you doing?”  
Zim was annoyed, cocked blocked by the very being he was trying to get with.  
“Are you… Flirting with me… no that doesn’t make sense you hate me.”  
“Maybe I am … what are you going to do about it.” Zim challenged.  
“What.” Dib looked around face even brighter red.  
The teacher looked up from his online go fish game. “Time to start learning about. I don’t know err McMeaties or something just you know read or something I don’t care oh and what ever this is that you supposed to be learning will be on the final.”  
Everyone collectively groaned.  
“What but you don’t even know what your teaching us how can it be on the final?” Dib questioned.  
“Themes the breaks.” The teacher says.  
“That’s ridiculous” Dib mumbles then suddenly feels a 3-fingered hand on his knee.  
Dib instantly shut up and was about to push it off of him but for some reason he put his hand over the others and just left it there the rest of the class.


	10. Chapter 9  Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with more zadr this time.

~ Later during lunch~

Dib Stood in line with his sister to get his barely edible slop that the cafeteria tries to pass up as food.  
“Hey Gaz Something, really weird happened earlier today.” Dib begins.  
“I don’t care Dib just shut up.” Gaz says while continuing to play with the Game-Slave 6 in her hands.  
Dib looks at her felling dejected but continues none the less. “Well you see earlier when I was at my locker getting my books before my normal morning routine of checking to make sure space boy isn’t doing anything evil.”  
“You mean when you go and stalk your dumb ugly boyfriend at his locker?”  
“No, I mean when I go and have a daily observation and write down Zim’s behaviors … ok I know that probably sounds like stalking now that I said it out loud but it’s not. Oh, and stop calling Zim my boyfriend you know he’s not and did you tell dad I was dating him?”  
“Well, even if he’s not your boyfriend you act like he is so I’m going to tease you about it and so what if I said something to dad It annoys you therefore it’s fun to say.” Gaz answers. “But you know there is a way to get me to stop calling him your boyfriend.”  
“How?” dib asks.  
“Stop bothering me by talking about him.”  
Dib looks at her for a second “ well, anyways then after I got my books Zim showed up and pinned me to my locker yelling at me to give him what I stole, but I didn’t steal anything then he started sweating, or at least I think it was sweat it smelled kind of sugary, then he ran away.”  
“So, that's a no on stopping talking about him.” Gaz states annoyed trying her damndest to tune her brother’s babbling out.  
“When I saw him again at class he sat next to me, he never sits next to me.” Dib states  
“Ugh so I care why exactly.”  
“Well that’s not even the weirdest part he just keeps staring at me and at first I think this must be, some kind of challenge so I glare back at him then I realized he wasn’t glaring but just staring and looking kind of confused.”  
“Ok so your obviously not going to stop so will you please at least get to the point, so this conversation can be over.”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m getting there, well I was all like what do you want hoping to you know get him to maybe spill the beans about his next plot or something then he’s just says ‘you’ and I was so confused then he’s all like ‘to die that is’ and he seemed all nervous.”  
“Holly Crap” Gaz suddenly interested “What?”  
“Yeah, it made me confused too, then I thought I have to figure out what’s happening and right after I tried to get him to tell my why he was acting that way he … umm called me ‘cute’” Dib’s face going red.  
“Oh, fuck I was right, he’s total flirting with you. You’re always like ‘no Gaz we don’t like each other’ Well ha I was right.” Gaz starts laughing.  
“It’s not funny it’s weird.” Dib grumbles while they Grab their trays and go to their table.  
“It’s pretty funny.” Gaz jeers.  
“Well, shut up” Dib starts getting pinker around his face spreading all the way up to his ears.  
“So, what happened next?” Gaz asked for once genuinely curios.  
“oh, so now you want to know?” Dib mumbles.  
“Yeah, spill.”  
“Well I didn’t think I heard him right … and then he was talking about uh, kissing my ear better and stuff.” Dib quietly mumbles getting even more awkward.  
“PFFF, that just … oh … I wish I could have seen your face then.” Gaz was just laughing her ass off. “Then what.”  
“He got all touchy and stuff in our classes. I’m not saying any more you’re having to much fun at my expense.”  
“Whatever, your so awkward it’s hilarious”  
“Stop.” Dib grumbles.  
The siblings poked at their food.  
“oh, come on. Don’t be a baby.”  
Dib suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and low and behold the monster causing all this embarrassment is behind him tray in hand.  
“Zim, is going to sit here.”  
“What no go away.” Dib says.  
Gaz’s smirk growing.  
“Zim, is not asking.” He nudges the human a little and sits down.”  
“Hey! You can’t just do that.” Dib protests.  
“Zim dose as he pleases human.” Zim Dismisses.  
“Gaz are you just going to let him sit here.”  
“It’s a free country Dib he can sit where he wants.”  
“But, …. This is our table … not his.” Dib stammers.  
“Last time I checked there aren’t assigned lunch seats.” Gaz replies.  
“Fine if he’s not goanna leave I am!” Dib snaps.  
He gets up to walk away, then his arm gets yanked down and a hand on his waist, next thing the little nerd knows he’s being held on the evil space lizard's lap.  
“Hey, let go.” Dib protest squirming on Zim’s lap.  
“No.” Zim replies.  
“Gaz, help.” Dib pleads.  
“Oh, fuck … pff that’s just ... hahaha.” Gaz starts cracking up.  
“Silence and stop wriggling around Dib-thing.” Zim commands he holds the young man in place by his waist with one arm the other hand now petting the human’s fluffy hair.  
“No, let go whatever your doing just stop I know it has something to do with your evil plan.” Dib says continuing to struggle.  
Zim, just chuckles adding to the laughter of Dib's sister.  
“Hey, it’s not funny space scum.” Dib growls.  
“it’s pretty funny” Gaz says from over Zim’s shoulder.  
“you’re not helping, Gaz.” Dib replies sharply.  
She just laughs harder.  
“Let Go!”  
“so, feisty aren’t you.” Zim grins and nuzzles his face into the side of the boy’s neck.  
Dib’s face burning red at this point. Dib squeaks a little. He stops squirming after that.  
“mmh, smell so good.” Zim moans a sticking his tongue out and giving a little lick.  
“AHhh … whaa ..” Dib shudders become increasingly redder and his throat going dry.  
“MMhh … Zim … was right you do taste good, but then again Zim is always right.” Zim growls. Then places his lips on the Dib’s pretty pale olive flesh.  
“I ahh .. mmhph.” Dib tries to speak But the Irken nipped gentle at his flesh. Then felt something poking his backside slightly. Eyes going wide and making another little squeak followed by another nip at his neck.  
"MMmm.." Dib moans.  
“Wow .. you sure look like you’re not dating him Dib you where right.” Gaz suddenly states sarcastically. Snapping Dib back to reality and he pushes off Zim who then landed on the floor. While Dib falls and hits the cafeteria bench.  
“Umm I got to go.” Dib scrambles to the door and runs out of school.  
Zim then stands up and looks at the Dib-sister.  
“Why’d you do that Zim was going to claim his mate and you stopped Zim you nuisance.” Zim huffs.  
“What, listen you’re not mates or whatever just because you kissed my brothers neck and believe it or not I’m all for you being with him, cause then maybe he’ll leave me alone.”  
“You know not what you speak Earth girl for the Dib is Zim’s mate Zim already knows this.”  
“Wait so you actually are dating, and Dib’s been lying to me.” Gaz questions.  
“Dating?” Zim tilts his head to the side “What is a ‘Dating’?”  
“You know like when two people go out and do things together like go to the movies or amusement parks or dinner and they give each other affection like kiss ,hold hand, have sex and all that other Jazz.” Gaz answers.  
“Then Zim shall have the ‘dating’ with the Dib. Zim shall go find the Dib and do the dating.”  
“What? You don’t do the dating Zim you ask someone out on a date and if you have several then you are dating and if you deicide you really like someone the can become your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or other labels if they don’t go by those gender labels.” Gaz sates.  
“Yes, well Zim needs not ask everyone loves Zim and wants to be with Zim so why waste time asking Zim shall go find the Dib and do a date.”  
“Wait no come back.” Gaz tries but he already walked out the door. “Oh well.” Gaz shrugs hey for all I know it could work out just fine Gaz thought.


	11. Chapter 10 Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely long chapter I kinda got cared away writing it forgive me.
> 
> Oh and thank you to Selbarm ,and gonzalez95 for your sweet words.

~ With Dib~

Dib ran as fast as his legs could carry him out the door of the school running to his house. He was out of breath and sweating when he finally got home.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!” Dib screams. “I can’t believe that just happened, and I actually enjoyed it, what the fuck.” Dib starts freaking out.  
“What’s wrong with me.” Dib trudges up the stairs.  
“Aaahh, I’m so stupid I can’t believe I let him do that.” Dib walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower to clear his head.  
He took off his shirt then he glanced in the mirror.  
“Shit…” Dib hisses looking at his neck where they're now a couple small purplish bumps.  
“That asshole gave me a hickey. Fuck this just gets better and better.” Dib exclaims super annoyed.  
“huuuh … great just great.” Dib stripes down and steps into the now warm water.  
“What’s going on with me” Dib contemplates.  
“I just don’t get it why is this happening, that stupid alien menaces suddenly randomly all over me and like a fool I think I’m falling for it.” Dib starts lathering his cinnamon vanilla shampoo on his wet raven black hair.  
“He’s probably just trying to distract me.” Dib rubs some green apple soap on his body.  
“Well I won’t let him that’s not happing he can’t just trick me like that, that evil egotistical sexy monster can’t get me to fall for his schemes.”  
“Wait did I just … fuck its working on me jeez I need to stop.” Dib rinses himself off then steps out and dries himself off.  
“I well not fall for that dick” Dib vows to himself looking in the mirror. Then wraps a towel around his waist and goes into his room.  
“AAAHH WHHAAAT THE FUCK GET OUT NOW OUT!!!!” Dib shrieks seeing the lizard man sitting at Dib’s desk and his window open.  
“Hello, Dib-thing” Zim greets.  
“I SAID OUT YOU WEIRDO I’M NOT DECENT.” Dib keeps screaming.  
“‘Decent’? I mean it is strange you are wearing only a wet skirt but”  
“OOOUUT NOOOW”  
“Do not interrupt Zim.”  
“Zim Leave the room now and then I’ll listen to whatever stupid thing your going to tell me this time just come on give me a minute.” Dib pleads.  
“Why dose Zim have to leave?”  
“So, I can get dressed … I mean come on your not that dense are you.”  
“You humans and your clothes changing first in one outfit at school then a wet skirt and now again that’s weird but fine Zim will allow the human one more wardrobe change though that is a bit excessive.”  
“Yeah, yeah just go.” Dib jesters to the door.  
Zim walks out and then Dib shuts and locks it not that that would stop Zim from getting in if he wanted to.  
Dib quickly changes into some grey pants and a big foot silhouette shirt and some ufo socks.  
Then he opens the door before Zim could get to antsy.  
“Zim still doesn’t get why he had to leave.”  
“Ugh I don’t want to do this right now just tell me what was so important that you needed to break into my house.” Dib states grumpily.  
“Well, you thought you could run from Zim earlier so Zim has come to get you.”  
“What ‘get me’?” Dib repeats confused.  
“Yes, now come to Zim.” Zim opens his arms expecting the human to jump into his arms.  
“Umm … what?” Dib just stands there and stares at the Irken.  
“Uhh must you be so difficult Zim told you to come to him so do it.” Zim’s annoyance seeping out in his voice.  
“No, I’m not a fucking dog I don’t just come when called that’s stupid. Your acting like you own me or something which you don’t.” Dib getting equally annoyed huffs out.  
“Yes, Zim dose you are his now you will do what I want” Zim growls.  
“What no you don’t I don’t belong to anyone especially not you!” Dib spat angerly.  
“Yes, you do, Zim already knows you do and plus you have Zim’s marks to prove it.” Zim points at the hickeys on Dib’s neck.  
Dib instinctively puts his hand over said marks. “Listen I don’t know how things work on your planet but here on earth hickeys aren’t a symbol of ownership. So, I don’t have to follow your weird ancient ways or whatever.”  
“Ugh … it’s not just the marks Zim is talking about human that was just to emphasize Zim’s point … do you truly not get it?” Zim shakes his head.  
“get what?” Dib asks confused.  
“Oh, you really are so clueless Dibllet” Zim massages his temple. “Zim thought it was obvious but it seems the Dib needs Zim to spell it out for him.”  
“What are you talking about?” Dib becoming more curious.  
“Dib you are Zim’s because you’re my mate … Duh how could you not tell I mean you're supposed to know right at the same time … oh wait never mind that’s only when you mate with another Irken oh well now you know so we're good. Now come to Zim.”  
“What … What do you mean I’m your mate?” Dib replies.  
“What Zim just said you are his mate now let us go.” Zim says casually as if he just told dib oh today there’s strawberry donuts instead of chocolate. When in reality he just said one of the craziest things ever.  
“I … why me? Why not literal anyone else in the universe.” Dib asks.  
“I don’t know.” Zim shrugs “It just kind of happened.”  
“What do you mean it just kind of happened.” Dib tries to wrap his mind around this.  
“What Zim said Zim has come of mating age and Zim’s hormones are no longer blocked and then Zim grew and after that Zim went to school and Zim had the urge to mate with you.” Zim simple answers.  
“Well why not just you know find a different mate?”  
“No, that’s not how it works.” Zim answers.  
“OH, well uh I don’t know what to do with this information.” Dib says then sits down on his bed.  
“You mate with Zim duh, silly human.”  
“no, I need to think. Give me a minute.” “okay.” Zim takes out a timer and puts it on.  
“Not literally.”  
“So … two minutes?”  
“What no, just uhh sit down.”  
Zim goes and sit next to the human.  
“If that’s not how it works uh how does it work?”  
“Well each Irken can only have one mate that exist in the entire universe. The likelihood of finding ones’ mate is only 6.9% and if one dose find one it’s usually years after they come of age. I on the other hand found you the day of.”  
“Okay … huh ... I ..that’s very interesting but why did that happen?” Dib ask still processing.  
“Well Zim is not entirely sure but I guess Zim was suppressing hidden feeling for you or something and then when I finally got my hormones it kind of opened the flood gates.” Zim calmly answers.  
Dib’s cheeks going red.  
“Oh well as um honestly umm … nice as that sounds I can’t be with you, you want to kill my entire races.” Dib stammers. “That would be treason it’s wrong.”  
“But you’re my mate you have to be mine that’s how this works Zim is to amazing to not have what should rightfully be his.” Zim response obviously upset at how the Dib was acting.  
“umm, I don’t know about rightfully be yours but I’m not a trader to my race.” Dib replies.  
“Zim didn’t say you had to help.” Zim angerly huffs.  
“Oh, so I’m just supposed to sit idly by while you try to kill everyone is that what your saying cause that’s not happening.” Dib’s voice laced with venom.  
“Fine, ugh Zim will … uhh still allow you to try to stop him.”  
“ok let me get this straight you, are proposing that I let you mate with me then continue to fight each other that’s your idea?”  
“Yes, I know I’m brilliant I solved the problem now Zim is going to bring you with him.” Zim seemed very proud of himself.  
“Wow, that’s just, wow.” Dib shakes his head in disbelief  
“Yes, yes Zim is aware he is the most magnificent creature that ever lived now let us be off.” Zim scoops the young man up.  
“Wait what are you doing.” Dib squirms around but stops when he almost falls and grabs the Irken’s neck.  
“Zim is going to go do a ‘dating’ with you.” Zim sates.  
“Huh?”  
“The dating it’s when people go to a place and then have sex after.”

“No, that’s not what, well I mean I guess it kind of is but, you can’t just grab me and take me somewhere and expect me to have sex with you.”  
“Why not?” Zim looked confused.  
“You just can’t and I’m not going anywhere I’m not even wearing shoes.”  
“Why would you need shoes you’re not walking Zim shall carry you.”  
“No, I can walk just fine.”  
“Yes, but you might try to evade me again. So Zim shall not let you walk.”  
“seriously let me have my shoes Zim.”  
“Uhhh, Fine Whiney human.” He puts Dib down.  
“You have 30 seconds.” Zim states.  
Dib went and threw on some black boots. Zim went to pick him up Dib begrudging let him.  
“Well then since you plan on kidnapping me and taking me somewhere where are we going.” Dib asks.  
“Silence human that is for Zim to know.” Zim barks.  
“ugh, you're the worst.” Dib grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.  
Zim walks out the door and down the street.  
“you’re not going to put me, down are you?”  
“No.”  
“Uhhh whatever.” Well I’m stuck here mis well get comfy.  
Dib leans into the Irkens chest.  
Zim chuckles. “cute little thing.” Zim muses and nuzzles his face on the others and pecks his cheek which just went bright red again.  
“ahh… stop it.” Dib protest.  
“no, Zim dose what he wants to.” Zim argues back.  
“You are just awful, you know.” Dib grumpily says.  
“hhmm… as cute as you are with your little pouty lips ... you are horribly wrong Zim is the best.” Zim protest. Then leans down and kisses him.  
“mmphh…” Dib tries to speak. A tongue licking his closed mouth. Then Zim nips softly at his pretty pink lips. “mmm aaahh.” Dib moans and that aggressive tongue invades the man’s mouth. His tongue explored around his mouth then twisted around Dib’s own tongue squeezing a little. Then finally pulling away a cord of saliva from both their lips.  
“ahh, I uhh.” Dib nervously start playing with his hand.  
“mmmhhhm… so good.” Zim licked his lips.  
Zim walks right into a pole from being so distracted.  
“mmh.” Dib grabs his side.  
“ohhh huuuh huuh... you’re ok ...you’re ok right?” Zim starts freaking out and hyperventilating.  
“yeah, I’m, fine, are you? You look like your freaking out.”  
“you sure did I … did I hurt you?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Alright … you’re sure?”  
“yes.” Dib reassures him.  
Zim nods and tries to get calm.  
“I won’t let you get hurt again.” Zim’s faces getting really serious.  
“umm okay uhh… thanks.” Dib replies awkwardly.  
Zim continues his journey now making sure to look were he’s going.  
Finally making there way to a movie theater.  
“I know that humans like to watch your screens.” Zim states.  
“pff… ok.” Dib laughs.  
They walk over to the ticket booth. Zim finally places the human down then reaches into his Pak and takes out a stack of cash.  
“Where did you get that?” Dib questions.  
“You don’t need to know.” Zim dismisses.  
“Ok you know what I’ll find out later.”  
“Movie drone give Zim and his mate entrance.” Zim chucks $80 at the man’s head. Dib just stares at him shaking his head.  
“umm… sir you know it doesn’t cost tha.”  
“silence Drone. Give to Zim entrance.” Zim barks.  
“umm ok which one.” The guy asks.  
“Zim wants the best one.”  
Dib just starts laughing.  
“umm ok which one is that.” The man asks. Zim blinks then looks confused.  
“Well go see Walking with zombies.” Dib says.  
“okay here you go.” The man hands the tickets.  
“Let’s go” Dib says.  
They walk into the theater.  
Zim slings his arms over the Dib’s shoulder.  
“I know your kind needs to hydrate and such so let us go get you some of the human food.”  
“okay.” They both head over to the concession stand line. Zim looks annoyed at the line.  
“Zim don’t do anything just wait.”  
“Why should Zim, he is better than these people” Zim protest.  
“umm because I’ll umm let you kiss me again.” Dib states.  
“Hmmm … whenever I want?”  
“Umm sure.”  
“alright fine Zim will ‘play nice’ as you say.”  
“good” Dib leans into the lizard man’s shoulder.  
Zim kissed the top of the cute little nerd’s head.  
Dib tries his best not to get flustered.  
“smells so good… I want.” Zim whispers.  
“umm uh I…” stutters and feels like butterflies are in his stomach.  
“Can I have?” Zim whisper into his ear. Then gives a little lick to said ear.  
“EEEpp… I … I ... don’t know …umm …I guess.” Dib mumbles.  
Zim face lights up smile growing. Dipping the boy down and planting another sloppy kiss on him. Tongue slipping back in his mouth.  
“Hey, get a room freaks!” Some Middle age lady says.  
Zim pulls up. “What!?! You dare insult my coupling with my Dib?” Zim snarls threateningly.  
“Well you can’t just make out in public that’s gross.” The women says, “Hell you can do it in the movie but not in a line come on.”  
“Well your face is gross and that’s allowed in public. Oh, and you smell terrible.” Zim counters.  
“Zim just let it go.” Dib whispers. “where at the front of the line just behave we can be alone soon.”  
“Fine. Food service Drone give my adorable human some food.” Zim then chucks more money around $90 at the girl.  
“Umm” The girl looks at the money. “What do you want.”  
“just a medium popcorn and large raspberry frosty and six packs of joy dunk (fun dip), and some N&N (M&M).” She gave them said things.  
“here’s your candy and your chan..."  
“Silence we are done here.” Zim marches away with Dib in tow.  
As they enter the viewing room Zim once again scoops Dib up.  
“aahh… you know some warning would be nice.” Dib complains.  
Zim marches up the stairs settling on the middle row placing the human down once again Zim retrieves his disinfectant and sprays a seat down Then sits. Dib goes to sit next to him when Zim grabs him and sits him on his lap.  
“Mine.” Zim growls.  
“Pssh…okay oh here’s the joy dunk I know you love it.” Dib hands the treat to the Irken who snatches it.  
The trailers start, and Dib leans back into the Irken.  
“mmmm… such a good creature smells and taste so good.” Giving his neck some more much need attention. Sucking on the already abused flesh. Giving it light kisses and bites. “mm... you’ll look so pretty covered in my marks.” Zim moans.  
“AAAaah… yes uuuhh …more.” Dib leans into it the warm mouth.  
A wicked smile now on Dib’s neck biting it. Then sucking on said bite.  
As the trailer coming to a close Dib's neck is covered in little bumps that were being kissed and licked at.  
Dib shifts in the Irken lap now sprawled out with legs over an arm rest. Sitting sideways.  
“Why’d you move?” Zim asks.  
“So, I can make true to my promise of letting you kiss me.” Dib answers blush unbearably strong now.  
“MMMM... Yes, Zim likes that.” Lewd smile on his face.  
Locking lips in another heated make out. Tongue swirling around in Dibs mouth.  
“MMMhhm So tasty.” Zim moans in between Kisses.  
He starts rubbing up the human’s thigh.  
“aaahh… mmm...Your… pretty ...huuuh …good yourself…ahh”  
“My…huh … Dib-love…AAAaaallll MINE!!!” Zim exclaims.  
“ssshh … your goanna get us kicked out.” Dib whispers.  
Zim’s pants ever so tight. Grinding into the other.  
“AAAHH… SOOO CUUUtTEE… MUUSSssttT HAAVeeeE!!” Zim continues his grinding and smooches.  
“AAAHh…ZiIImm… SeriOsly ...Be…Quiet.” Dib tries as wandering hands now are touching Dib’s also tightening pants in his groan.  
“NEEED... MM... SOOO...GOOOD!!”  
Zim starts panting along with Dib.  
“You ... Know what … Restroom ...Now.” Dib Grabs Zim’s collar  
Dib gets up.  
“Alright. If you really need to use the restroom I'll be right here when you come back.” Zim states slightly disappointed.  
“No! Come with me.” Dib says.  
“Why... that is a little weird.” Zim says blankly  
“I don’t have to use the restroom idiot.” Dib barks back.  
“Then why would you… OOOH!! Ok let’s go.”  
They run over to the bathroom quickly.  
Once inside Dib hopes up on the sink counter Zim right pounces on him locking lips. Dib’s arms warp around his neck and he’s legs around his waist.  
“MMMhh… So good” Dib exclaims. Then takes one of his hands and reaches down the Irken’s waist and reaches for the front of his pants and pulls. Exposing the Irkens huge Pink rigged cock. Dib takes it in hand when suddenly.  
The door opens.  
“Shit” Dib says they pull away and Zim pulls his pants up.  
“umm well that happened” The little nerd states.


	12. Chapter 11 Fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again my sweet Selbarm for your input I really appreciate it.

A slightly cubby middle age man walked into the bathroom then pauses giving the two men a one over then shakes his head and walks over to a stall.  
“Umm … I think we should leave.” Dib mumbles.  
“Fine… that stupid ape ruining things.” Zim grumbles.  
The two walk out the door.  
“Should we uhh go back to the movie or” Dib starts.  
“If that’s what the Dib wants.” Zim says still visible angry from being interrupted.  
“Umm I … you know maybe I should… go home.” Dib awkwardly states. “So, I’m goanna do that and stuff.”  
“What! You can’t just leave!” Zim exclaims. Then Grab’s the nerd’s upper arm.  
“Umm I really should leave though.” Dib stammers and pulls at his arm.  
“No. Come with Zim we shall do more of the things for the dating yes.”  
“Ummm … ok but I ahh can’t stay out to long. There’s a new episode of mysterious mysteries on tonight.” Dib rambles.  
“Zim has no idea what that is.” Zim states.  
“What yes you do I’ve mentioned that show so many times. You were even on an episode with me.” Dib states.  
“Lies Zim has never been on or heard of this mister magic show you speak of.” Zim dismisses.  
“I didn’t say mister magic I said … you know what forget it you won’t pay attention anyways.” Dib complains.  
“Like that’s ever stopped you from running your mouth.” Zim mumbles.  
“Hey, that’s not … ok so maybe that’s a little true.” Dib huffs. “Seriously though I do want to see that episode even though the show hasn’t been the same ever since they got a new host… Though it’s still pretty good except that last episode where there was a hunted plate of spaghetti because I mean come on that spaghetti wasn’t hunted… It was clearly just a mutant not hunted.” Dib rambles on.  
“Fine Zim will not stop you from seeing you Mystical Mike just stop taking about it.” Zim Rolls His eyes.  
“Fine, I’ll stop……. It’s mysterious mysteries by the way.”  
“Yes, that is what Zim said.” Zim continues marching along.  
“Could you … you know let go of my arm … you're kind of holding it weird.” Dib questions.  
“How dose Zim know this is not just a ploy to try to escape?” Zim fires back.  
“What? Umm.. Is telling you I won’t leave enough?” Dib asks.  
“No. Zim must have a good way to make sure.” Zim continues.  
“Zim I’m not going to ‘escape’” Dib rolls his eyes. “I’ll go with you. Why, your mind even goes there is beyond me.”  
“Hmm… uhh fine this time Zim shall take your word and If you do try to leave Zim shall catch you and make you play with Gir for an hour.” Zim states.  
“Okay…”  
Zim let’s go of his arm then stares at Dib for a bit.  
“So… are we going?” Dib asks.  
“Yes, yes impatient creature.” Zim waves off then slings an arm around Dib.  
“Oh… so I’m the impatient one.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
The duo continued onward. When they finally reached an arcade.  
“Here we're at the human fun place where you play sub-par simulation.”  
“oh, I don’t really go to arcades” Dib states  
“Oh.. well um then.” Zim takes out a note pad out of his Pak Which on the cover said 'important human dating tips'. “umm we could umm.” He states flipping pages.  
“Umm no it’s ok I don’t mind I just umm.” Dib awkwardly says.  
“No.. Zim shall find another places just … hold on.”  
“No. What I meant is umm I’m fine with going I just you know don’t come here cause will it’s umm were you go with friends and stuff so yeah.” Dib mutters playing with his hands yet again. “We can go.”  
“Is the Dib sure?” Zim looks quizzically.  
“Yeah umm I’m fine. Lets just not repeat the bathroom incident again.” Dib jokes awkwardly.  
“Which one?” Zim asks  
“Huh.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Okay then.” Dib says confused.  
The two walk inside and look at the many games. Dib walks over to a machine and puts a 20 in and gets a card.  
“Zim could have done that.” Zim states.  
“Yeah well to late.” Dib fires back. “umm let’s go over to the ski ball machine.” Dib points.  
“Yes, Zim shall put all of the balls in holes.” Zim exclaims.  
“Pff.. ok then.” Dib chuckles. “But just to let you know I’m goanna beat you.”  
“No, Zim shall win and stand victorious and the Dib shall lose and then he’ll have to let Zim have the sex with him.” Zim claims.  
“What I didn’t even say anything about sex.” Dib’s face going red.  
“Yes, well that’s what shall happen.” Zim states.  
“nuh-uh I’m totally going to win.”  
The two make their way over and Dib swipes the card on two ski ball machines. The balls roll out.  
“Wait.” Zim interjects “Don’t touch them yet they’re covered in germs”  
“What you’re such a baby.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
Zim sprays both their balls down (lol).  
“okay satisfied?” Dib asks.  
“Yes, now Zim can destroy his Dib-thing at this game.” Zim cockily states.  
“umm yeah right that’s not going to happen.”  
They two rolled the balls.  
Zim’s almost hitting 5,000 then falling down to 100. While Dib gets a 300.  
“Irk are you kidding Zim this box is rigid, rigid I say.”  
“Pff… sure.” Dib chuckles.  
Zim glares. Damn this human is so cute but Zim can’t lose or he’ll think Zim is weak, yet his laugh is adorable. Zim thought to himself.  
Zim chucks the ball at the 10,000 and it hits the edge and bounced off and fell into the little gutter.  
“AAAHHhh, Stupid machine Zim hates you, you dumb flashy ball eater!!!” Zim screams.  
“HAAHAA..Oh fuck!” Dib laughs then rolls his ball and lands in the 1,000.  
“Zim was JUST GIVING THE DIB A HEAD START YES!!” Zim exclaims.  
“Zim shall conquer you stupid machine!” Zim states chucking the ball hard at the 50,000 and missing another 100.  
Pfff.. I ..ok.” Dib lands a 10,000.  
“Oh, you think you have bested Zim, but you have not Zim is far more superior than you machine.” Zim growls at the machine. Zim about to chuck another ball, feels arms around him.  
“Your being to violent you need to be gentler.” Dib says as he brings his hands up to the Irken’s.  
“Uhh, Zim knew that.” Zim says. Then rolls the ball getting a 50,000.  
“There you got it.” Dib pulls away then rolls 10,000.  
Zim stares then rolls the ball more carefully and gets a 10,000.  
Dib rolls a 50,000. Zim rolls another 10,000. Then Zim got a 50,000 on his last roll.  
It was all up to this Dib rolled his last ball and got a 5,000.  
“Ha Zim has bested you with his 110,200 to your 76,300. How do you feel human knowing I am so strong and powerful?”  
“Oh, yeah you totally are.” Dib rolls his eyes Dib won 20 ticket’s while Zim got 50.  
“Now give Zim his victory kiss.” Zim says leaning close.  
“Uhh Fine.” Dib pecks his lips quick. “happy.”  
“What no a real one.”  
“We're in public there are children.” Dib exclaims.  
“So, Zim wants his victory kiss.” Zim states.  
“Ugh no you're embarrassing.” The little nerd hides his face in his hands.  
“Come on Zim Wants gimmie.” Zim says while pulling him close.  
“No…uhh I can’t.”  
“Come on Dib-mate, please.” Zim whispers.  
The man getting red faced nods “ok.” The leans in lips touching. tongues swirling together.  
“That’s enough.” Dib says pulling back. “Don’t want to get kicked out.”  
“Fine.” Zim grumbles.  
“Hey! Tanner isn’t that the fag who got you suspended.” Some jock says.  
“Shit.” Dib says. “We need to leave."  
“Why I thought we were having the fun times.” Zim questions.  
“yes but, we just have to go.” Dib says again.  
“Hey, Nerd I see your boyfriend's here.” Tanner says with his group of lackeys standing behind him.  
“Shit.” Dib mumbles.  
“Are you talking about the Dib?” Zim ask still holding said man’s waist.  
“Yeah I’m talking about him that fucking twink got me in trouble and fucked up my nose.” Tanner growls.  
“You would be wise to shut your disgusting flappy corn hole now!” Zim Hisses predatorially. Glaring staring threw the jocks.  
“Or what? There’s only two of you and five of us.” Tanner challenges.  
“Zim maybe we should just leave.” Dib whispers.  
“No, they have threatened you I won’t stand for that.” Zim growls.  
“Oh no watch out the freaks goanna get us.” Tanner laughs. “How about you walk away and me and Dib will just have a little chat we promise no serious damage to him, well not much.” His goons start chuckling.  
“I’m goanna destroy you.” Zim barks.  
“Oh, really let’s take this outside.”  
“Gladly.” Zim smirks. Tanner and his minions walk to an alley.  
The second Zim doesn’t see any witnesses He tackles the asshole to the floor grabs his arm and twist till his flesh tears and his bone pops out and smashes Tanner’s bone. Then he smacks another boys head into a wall and he passes out slashing at another throat with his claws. Then tossing one across the alley the last guy tries to run but Zim isn’t having it and push him down then puts his shoe on his head.  
“You well not touch Dib you will not talk to Dib you will not look at him you won’t even think of him and if I find out you or any of your little friends do anything to him and I do mean anything I will hunt you down and make you regret your conception. Do you understand.” Zim applies more pressure.  
“MMMHHMM.” Came the muffled response.  
“Good we have an understanding.” Zim makes sure to get in a good stomp before walking away.  
“UUUHH… That was.” Dib stammers.  
“Yes, sorry those walking garbage bags interrupted us my sweet let’s go somewhere else.” Zim says far to chipperly.  
“Umm okay.” Dib says staring at the jocks a shiver going up his spine.  
Zim picks the boy up smiling and walks away.


	13. Chapter 12 claim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut you have been warned.

Zim walks off with Dib.  
“Umm you … what was that back there.” Dib questions.  
“Oh that, you know just teaching the hideous maggots not to touch my things.” Zim dismisses.  
“What do you mean your ‘things’? I’m not an object I’m a person!” Dib angerly huffs.  
“Ugh, Zim has done the good things all day and yet you still complain.” Zim grumbles.  
“uhh, really cause last time I checked you basically kidnapped me and molested me.” Dib spat back.  
“Psssh … Sure Zim ‘kidnapped you and molested you’ especially when you begged me to go have sex with you in the bathroom yep that was all Zim is that what you’re saying.” Zim mocks.  
“Shut up I … um I just.” Dib stammers face going red yet again.  
Zim smirks “Hmm… or what about how Zim asked permission and you said yes... so wrong of me right… I can’t believe I would Kiss you after asking I’m such a monster.” Zim mocks.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Dib mumbles.  
“That’s what I thought.” Zim states.  
“Hmmph… you’re still awful.” Dib grumbles.   
“Yes, yes Zim knows he’s amazing.” Zim nuzzles his face on the human’s cheek looking in bliss. “Now Zim will get you some food so you don’t die and stuff.”   
“What, I’m not going to die.” Dib states as one of the Irken’s lukke pocks his cheek and starts squirming.   
“MMMHHhhmm, yeah not on my watch you won’t.” Zim whispers only half listing.  
“What’s with your antenna pocking me.” Dib asks.  
“You, smell so nice mmm… huh oh I .. nothing.” Zim push it back into his wig and stands up straight.   
“umm ok … I didn’t umm… say you had to stop.” Dib stutters.  
The grin on the alien’s face just growing. “Wait… Zim probably should look where I’m going to not get either of us hurt.” Zim states sadly.  
“Oh.. okay I’ll just umm…stop distracting you.” Dib says.  
“Good luck with that.” Zim chuckles at his own joke. Then pecks his forehead. “You already failed.”   
“Stop… your… being all weird.”   
“Pssh, cause you’re so normal.” Zim scoffs.  
Zim walks them into a dinner.  
“Ok put me down before people stare.” Dib mutters.  
“Pssh they should stare Zim is amazing and has such a cute little mate. Silly humans are never going to be as great as Zim.” Zim proudly states.  
“Uhh, really? Why do you have to be like this?” Dib shakes his head.  
“Why must Zim be so amazing, Zim wonder’s that too sometimes it can be a huge burden, but it’s one Zim must carry.” Zim continues.  
Dib just glares at him.  
“two?” A hostess asks.  
“Yes, Zim and his Dib.” Zim says.  
“Ugghh, why do you say stupid things like that?” Dib mumbles. Hiding his embarrassment by putting his hands over his face.  
Zim marches to a booth then puts Dib down on it and sits next to the man.  
“You know you’re supposed to sit on the other side.” Dib states.  
“Zim is not doing that.”   
“Fine. You can’t sexualize me here though people eat here.” Dib hissed.  
“Zim will do as he pleases.” Zim pulls Dib’s legs onto his lap.  
“Ugh, you’re so clingy.” Dib complains.  
“You love it little Dib.” Zim whispers. Then leans closer to him and licks his neck.  
“Hey, no more hickeys thank you, you already gave me to much today.” Dib declares.  
“Hmmph .. but Zim likes Dib’s neck. Gimmie.” Zim complains.  
“No … Stop it.” Dib pleads.  
“Fine, you whiney human.” Zim pouts.  
“Umm you can … do that weird thing with your antenna.” Dib offers.  
Zim pulls Dib closer and pokes one of his lukke out it rubs against the human.  
“MMMhhm so good.” Before Zim could get to into it a waiter walks up.  
“What can I get for you two?” The waiter asks  
“Um I’ll have a coffee.” Dib says.  
“Cream and, sugar?”   
“yeah sure.” Dib says waving him off.  
“and you.”  
“Nothing Zim is not thirsty.” Zim states.  
“Maybe not for liquids” Dib whispers.  
“What dose that mean” Zim questions.  
“Nothing.” Dib chuckled.  
“Huh … you know you’re so…mmmmhhhmm.” Zim paints letting his lukke rub the little cutie.  
“hmmph… let me guess I smell nice?” Dib chuckles.  
“YYYYEEESSss… So nice… you don’t even know how gooooooddd…” Zim hisses. His lukke flicking around the boy.  
“hmmm… That feels weird… but like good weird.” Dib mumbles.  
What am I doing I’m kind of on a date with an alien but not just any alien Zim what am I thinking … but I weirdly like it and I mean if he really, only can be with one person and that person just so happens to be me it would be horrible to not at least give him a chance. Dib thought.  
Zim was entirely in bliss not really thinking about anything other than the wonderful scent coming from the human male.  
“Here’s your… um your coffee.” The waiter stammers confused giving the men a once over.  
“Thanks.” Dib tries to dismiss the guy.  
“Okay umm are you two ready to order?” The waiter continues.  
“Fine, He’ll have waffles. I’ll take your cheese burger meal. We good here now.” Dib asks.  
“umm yes.” The man scuttled off.  
“SSSOOOoo…. Sooooft and cuuuttee.” Zim moans.  
“Hmmph, thanks…I guess.”   
“MMMMmhh, you’re welcome pretty Dib-love.”   
Dib giggles. Face heating up once again.  
“Zim has the prettiest mate yes.” Zim whispers.  
“Psshh, sure you do.” Dib rolls his eyes still utterly embarrassed.  
“Zim, Means It …Huh… So pretty and such a nice scent… It only makes scenes though because … uuuhh Zim is the best… so of course he has ..huh.. the cutest mate.” Zim pants   
“Ohhh, umm that’s actually really sweet of you to” Dib tries  
“Here’s your food sir.” The waiter says putting the food down.  
“Yes, now leave food serves drone!!” Zim screams. Then throws money at him.  
“Zim you’re not supposed to pay yet that’s at the end here.” Dib states.  
“Dose it matter when Zim pays.” Zim asks.  
“You know probably not.” Dib says.  
The waiter was picking up the cash off the floor now holding $135.   
Dib nibbles on his food as the space boy keeps running his lukke up Dib’s neck and face.  
Once finally done Dib curiously licks at the lukke.  
“AaAAahhh!!!” Zim stiffens up.  
“Did I hurt you?” Dib ask curiously.  
“Nooo…Feels gooodd!!” Zim exclaims. “More.”  
“Okay.” Taking the tip of one in his mouth and lightly sucking.  
“UUUHHH MOOORRRrrrEEee!!!”   
“I’d love to but how about not doing that here, let’s just go.” Dib stands up.  
“Yes!!” Zim scoops the boy up and bolts out the door. Running all the way to his base. Dib protest and squeaks along the way with Zim manically laughing the whole time.  
Then kicking the door open runs over to toilet. Zim jumps in and flushes them both down.  
“Computer take me to floor 69” (I just had to) Zim commands.  
“Yes, sir but I should inform you that Dib is in the base.” The computer drones.  
“Yes, Zim is aware he is coming with Zim.” Zim states. Then Zim gives Dib a little squeeze on his ass.  
“Eeeaapp.” Dib squeaks.  
“HHhmmmppphh” Zim chuckles.  
“Hey!” Dib protest.  
Zim nuzzles his face into him then starts kissing him.  
“mmpphmm.” Dib moans.  
Dib puts his hand in his wig and nocks it off his head and stars playing with his lukke.  
Tongue twisting together saliva dripping down their chins.  
“MMMmmhhmm…mine All mine.” Zim mumbles.  
Squeezing the boys ass making on him.   
Pants growing so increasingly tight. The elevator door finally opens.  
Zim stumbles into his chambers where there is a circular pit on the floor with a squishy fluffy mattress kind of thing.  
He lays the human man on said squishy thing and crawls over to him taking his contacts out and setting them aside.  
“Oh Irk … so sexy Zim wants…mmmm.” Zim moans.  
“AAAaahh…. I uuuhhh” Dib stammers.  
Zim starts attacking his neck once again.   
“MMMhhmm” Dib groans. Then takes the lizard man’s lukke in his mouth and nips and sucks on them twisting his tongue around the stalks.   
“AAAhh… Such A sweet little thing aaahhh so good.” Zim moans.  
Grinding together their growing bulges. Zim pulls up Dib’s shirt and looks down at his chest.  
“So pretty … Zim must have” Then places gentle kisses on his chest to his nipples then licks at the excited flesh. Twisting his tongue on one of the sensitive nubs.  
“AAAaahhh…” Dib arches up into the touch.  
Dib start puling at the Irken’s uniform top.  
Zim happily takes it off. Then continues his exploring of the man’s body.  
“OOohh!!” Dib moans and continues to suck on the space man’s lukke.  
Rubbing together creating friction.   
“Huh… So beautiful and smells so good.” Zim huskily moans.  
Zim pulling off their shoes and socks then reaching for Dibs waist and undoing the button on Dib’s pants and pulling down his zipper.  
“AaAhhh..Oh Zim!!” Dib moans as Zim slowly pulls down his pants.  
Once off Zim leans down and kisses the boys legs from his knees all the way up to his upper thigs.  
“AAAhhh… MMmmm More. Zim!” Dib moans.  
“I huh … intend to … UUUhhh do more.” Zim huffs pulling down his own pants cock happily growing.  
Rubbing it up against the human His cock leaking and lubing its self up.   
Giving Dib another sloppy kiss tongues dancing together as Zim slowly pulled off Dib’s boxers.   
Pulling apart than taking the human’s dick in one hand and pulling his legs apart with the other.  
“OOoooHHhh, I’m goanna fill you up with me pretty thing. Huh ….. mine all mine.” Zim pants.  
“AAHhh… more.” Dib responds to the touch on his dick. Thrusting into it.  
Zim takes of his gloves then slicks up his fingers with the lubrication from his dick.  
Then brings his hand to the humans quivering entrance.   
He looks at the boy for a second.  
Who nods “Yes…Just huh.. do it already.”  
Smirking slowly pushing a finger inside him.  
Dib hisses in pain and something else.  
Zim kisses the boys stomach as he thrust his finger in him stretching him.  
“Hmm uuuh…” Dib groaned.  
“HHHmmm…Mine ..want…sooo..much.” Zim growled.  
Jerking at the humans dick while stretching him placing soft kisses on him.  
“mmm…aaahhh…more.” Dib moans.  
Zim adds a second finger making a scissoring motion when he finally gets it past the rim of his entrance.  
“So … Fuuucccking precious… Zim’s all Zim’s…goanna take such gooood care of you.” Zim hisses.  
“AAahh….Uuuhh ..I …want you… too…take…me.” Dib pants.  
Zim retracts the fingers and places his dick up against him.  
“Can…Zim?”   
“Yes…huh…Yes.”  
Zim thrust himself inside the tight hole which squeezed around him in a vice like grip.   
“AAhh.” Dib grunts adjusting in some pain.  
“OOOHHH SOOO TiiiIIIghttt!!! ZIImMM Huh…. AAHHH MMM!!” He also trying to adjust to the pure pleasure off it all eyes wide as dinner plates.  
“You can …huh..move now…” Dib pants.  
Zim Starts trusting in slowly at first head tilting back mouth wide open drooling from ecstasy.  
“AAAhh …SOOO …GOOd!!” Zim proclaims.  
Dib was in pain but then suddenly Zim hit something.  
“AAAHHH….MOORREEE >..Huh.” Dib moans.  
Zim happily obliged thrusting hard at it.  
The two were in total bliss panting and groaning as they thrust together Zim leaned down and Planted one on the boy as the where reaching their collective high.  
Plunging his tongue inside as he plunged his dick into the human.  
Dibs legs wrapping around him and squeezing pulling him in more.  
Until finally the both hit the edge. Shooting their seed.  
“Victory for Zim!!” Zim shouted.   
Then fell over beside Dib and pulled the boy onto his chest and cuddled him both still riding their high.  
After about fifteen minutes of laying there, Dib spoke up.   
“What was, that.” He questioned.  
“Sex.” Zim answered “Very amazing sex.”  
“No, I know what it technically was, but I mean why did I do that?” Dib asks.  
“Because Zim is amazing and Dib is his mate and Zim loves him.” Zim states.  
“No, You don’t not really I let you whisk me away on one date that you only wanted to go on because of some chemicals and hormones in your brain, then I have sex with you Fuck how desperate am I you don’t love me I lost my virginity and all it took was literally 24 hours of you pinning after me because again chemicals and then I’m just like yes I should have sex with him. I am I a slut? Fuck I am” Dib rants. Then tears start coming out his eyes. “I’m so pathetic.” He cries.  
“Dib, What on Irk do you think love is? Cause last time I checked the reason humans and almost every species has any kind of emotion including love is chemicals and hormones and electric signals in the brain sure the chemicals humans have are less potent than mine but still that’s what all emotions are now is there a greater meaning to emotions besides that maybe but that what cause them so Zim’s love is valid no matter how out of the blue it is. Also, you are not a slut anyone would jump at the chance to bed me that dose not make you slut it makes me amazing ok?” Zim soothed.  
“But I.” Dib shook his head.  
“Hush It’s okay” Zim held onto him.  
“I guess your right but still.” Dib stammers.  
“No buts, Zim is correct the Dib is a wonderful creature now stop the sadness.” Zim comforters.  
Dib slowly begins to calm down.  
“So, what is this than because I’m not just a piece of property if that’s what you’re thinking.” Dib asks still a little worked up.  
“Well, you are Zim’s, but you are correct you are not just some toy, or something do not fret you are Zim’s how do I explain?” Zim ponders Then suddenly he perks up “Oh I know human you are Zim’s bride.”


	14. Chapter 13 Bride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with another chapter.  
> Oh and thanks again Selbarm for your song I listened to it 3 times when writing this chapter thinking about your version of the song.

“Excuse me! What do mean your ‘Bride’” Dib asks in shock. “You do know that I’m not a girl, right?”  
“Yes, Zim is aware you are not a female though Zim does not know why the Dib brings that up.” Zim answers.  
“You just said that I’m your bride!” Dib exclaims.  
“Yes, Zim did so.” Zim dismisses.  
“I’m a man.” Dib shots back.  
“Ok, I know… What are you upset about Zim never said you were female.” Zim looks totally confused.  
“But, you Just said… Bride doesn’t have anything to do with gender, on your plant dose it?” Dib finally having it click.  
“No, not really it is the closest English word Zim could come up with that mean’s … uuugh how else do I say this uumm I guess more submissive life partner in a relationship could also work but that’s a mouthful.” Zim trails off.  
“Oh, so you just can’t translate it why not groom or husband.” Dib questioned.  
“Because those words roughly translate as dominate lover in a lifelong commitment, so I refuse to use those words. It is not Zim’s fault your langue sucks.” Zim answers.  
“Fine, Wait … I never said I would marry you we’ve been on one date we can’t just get married or whatever your equivalent of marriage is” Dib suddenly realized.  
“Why not Zim wants… and the Dib will like it to, yes.” Zim grumbles.  
“What no that’s to fast… I can’t just marry you.” Dib states.  
“Umm why not… Plus it’s not that fast if you think about how short your human life span is.” Zim says nonchalantly. “Wait… you’re going to die really quickly I have to fix that!” Zim suddenly realizes.  
“What, what do you mean fix that? Wait no I’m getting distracted. Zim if we suddenly got married don’t you think that would be suspicious to all the humans.” Dib says.  
“HHhmm, you’re right Zim guesses he can hold off the ceremony, besides it’s a formality mostly it exists to show off one’s mate which Zim still plans to do but I could live without it for about 2 earth months. Though you are still Zim Bride-Mate! Even without the ceremony.” Zim rambles. “I suppose that gives plenty of time to plan an amazing ceremony that’s better then anything that anyone else could plan. The tallest will even want to be there and Zim shall invite them.”  
“What you can’t send your leaders here they’ll try to destroy the place!” Dib exclaims.  
“Well Zim will have the ceremony on the burning remains of your planet silly.” Zim announces.  
“What!!!That’s not happening!! I won’t let you!!” Dib screams.  
“Your right it won’t be a good idea for me to have the anniversary of my conquering of your world on the same day as our marriage because I want to celebrate them separately.” Zim answers.  
“You can’t be serious you still want to kill everyone?” Dib asks.  
“Well not everyone some can be slaves and you can be Zim’s bride so it’s not that big of a deal. ” Zim dismisses.  
“No, it is first you’re talking about how you love me and want to marry me then you’re taking about destroying earth.” Dib argues back.  
“Fine, no more work discussion I understand keep business talk for work.” Zim nods.  
“Umm, no I’m upset because your particular work involves killing people.” Dib huffs.  
“I said I’d stop talking about it now stop being mad at me.” Zim bark.  
“Well you stop trying to destroy my planet.” Dib huffs.  
“Don’t give Zim that now come lay with Zim and let him hold you.” Zim says patting beside him.  
“No, I’m leaving” Dib says grabbing his clothes.  
“What do you mean leaving come back.” Zim whines.  
“No, I can’t do this I’m going home.” Dib says getting dressed.  
“Why does the Dib wish to leave. Zim plans to take care of him. Come back.” Zim pleads Then runs over to him and nuzzles in his neck.  
“Zim stop I can’t just let you kill people.” Dib says.  
“Please can this not wait let us please just lay next to each other yes.” Zim begs.  
“Zim I… I don’t think...” Dib starts.  
“Please Zim promises not to hurt your world for four weeks how about that.” Zim bargains.  
“Uhh… if I say yes It will help the earth, right?” Dib asks trying to justify his feelings.  
“Yes, Zim shall be good for now.” Zim says.  
“Okay but we do have to talk about this later.” Dib replies.  
“Yes, victory for Zim.” Zim replies. Then carries Dib back to the Irken bed.  
“So, What’s the first step if I do marry you?” Dib asks.  
“Well, obviously Zim will have to register my little Dib-love as my mate actually I should probably do that soon.” Zim says.  
“Oh, and what does that do?” Dib asks.  
“It’s just paper work really, stating that no one is allowed to harm you or treat you worse then an Irken and basic protections for an Irken’s mate and such.” Zim drones on.  
“Oh, so it’s just legal stuff.” Dib states.  
“Yep, then after that I'll probably have to help you get your things to come and move in with me.” Zim continues.  
“Oh… you want me to move in …with you?” Dib mumbles.  
“No. I want the person who I intend to keep by my side for life to live in a different house than me.” Zim rolls his eyes. “Yes, I want you to move in with me.”  
“Ok… I just thought... uhh … I don’t know if I should.” Dib states.  
“Well you know if you do live with me you’ll have accesses to my base so that would make it easier for you to I don’t know… try to stop me from destroying your planet.” Zim states.  
“Ooohh…playing dirty are you…trying to get me to say yes.” Dib chuckles.  
“Hey, you know you have to, so you can keep your home safe and stuff.” Zim whispers teasingly.  
“Oh, do I?” Dib cockily whispers back.  
“Yes.” Zim grins and licks the humans ear.  
“Wait… what time is it?” Dib suddenly sat up quickly then instantly regretted it hurting his backside that took a pounding earlier  
Zim clicked a wall and a clock popped out.  
“7:47. Why?” Zim asks.  
“Shit, I’ve got to get home before mysterious mysteries is on or my sister will know somethings up.” Dib answers.  
“HHHhmm… but Zim wants the Dib to stay who cares about the sister-unit Zim matters more.” Zim whined and pulled the man back down.  
“Zim, I’m serious I need to go.” Dib replies.  
“Zim is also serious that the Dib must stay with Zim and allow him to do more of the cuddles and kisses than maybe more of the sex in an hour or two.” Zim says contently holding the human on his chest rubbing his lukke on him.  
“Zim… come on stop. I’ll play with you later.” Dib grumbles out.  
“No, Zim wants to be with the Dib-bride he loves him.” Zim says.  
“Zim I need to leave.” Dib complains half-heartedly.  
“Never …. I’m going to keep my cutie…mmmhhmm yes.” Zim mumbles quietly.  
Zim continued to rub his lukke all over him.  
“MMmmhhmm… listen that’s sweat and all…but I have to leave … you can come if you want.” Dib mumbles face red.  
“hhhmm…very well Zim shall go with you then I shall help you gather your things and you can live with Zim.” Zim states.  
“I… didn’t say that” Dib tries to say.  
“Yes, well let us go” Zim stands up and starts putting on his clothes and contacts.  
“UUUuuumm…okay.”  
They walk over to the elevator. Zim looks down and picks the wig up off the floor.  
“Computer base level.” Zim commands.  
“Yes, sir oh and how was your first day of age so far sir.” The computer tries to mock.  
“Shut up you stupid thing or I’ll reboot you.” Zim growls.  
“What was that about?” Dib questions.  
“Nothing you need concern yourself with.”  
“Uuumm..alright then.” Dib says then awkwardly stands there contemplating what’s happened in the last 24 hours.  
Zim puts his hand in the human's squeezing slightly.  
The elevator doors open and the two walk out.  
“Master there you is I founds a rhino look.” Gir holds up a diseased rat.  
“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ZIM AND HIS DIB RIGHT NOW GIR!!!” Zim screams jumping back grabbing Dib and pulling him away from said diseased rodent.  
“But it’s my friend master I needs it.” Gir cries out.  
“What the fuck!!” Dib yells “why does he have that?”  
“I Don’t know. put it back where you found it Gir now!” Zim yells.  
“But I don’t wanna I likes it!!” Gir screams annoyingly.  
“Hey, if you go throw it in the woods I’ll buy you an ice cream.” Dib says.  
“OOOKKAAYY!!!” Gir runs out the open door and towards a forest.  
“Computer, did you shut the door when I came in?” Zim asks.  
“No. You didn’t ask me to.” The computer states.  
“You're useless.” Zim complains.  
“You can put me down now the rats gone.” Dib states.  
“Yes, I can but I won’t.” Zim answers.  
“Ugh… I have legs you know…they work.” Dib huffs.  
“Yes, and they are very pretty but that doesn’t matter Zim likes to hold you, so he shall.”  
Then he marches out the door shutting it behind him.  
“So, we shall visit your home and you can watch that show you like then Zim will help you pack and you will live with Zim.” Zim rants.  
“I’m still not sure that’s a good idea.” Dib complains.  
“Nonsense of course it’s a good idea Zim came up with it.” Zim assures.  
“See, that doesn’t make me feel any better.” Dib replies.  
Zim makes his way up Dib’s street.  
“Okay put me down!” Dib demands.  
“hmm, no.” Zim replies.  
“Yes, put me down I don’t want my sister to see you carrying me around like…”  
“Like my bride…well to bad you should have thought of that before being so adorable.”  
“I’m not adorable and even if I am how is that my fault?” Dib fires back.  
“It just is.” Zim states.  
“Seriously, put me down I don’t want Gaz to have anymore reason to laugh at me then she already got today.”  
“What do I get if I do place you down?” Zim counters.  
“I don’t know I’ll … umm?” Dib pause.  
“Well you move in with Zim with none of your whining?” Zim asks.  
“Yeah, sure just put me down.”  
“Deal.” Zim places the boy down.  
The two walk over to Dib’s house and Dib unlocks the door.  
“Come inside I guess.” Dib opens the door and walks in Zim closes it after coming in.  
“Hey, Asshole your stupid show is on!” Gaz yells from the living room.  
“Coming… umm don’t do anything stupid.” Dib looks at Zim.  
“Zim would never he is brilliant.”  
Dib walks into the living room with Zim following after.  
Gaz looks up then chuckles.  
“Hey, you got a shadow Dib.” Gaz states.  
“I know.” Dib replies then sits on the couch on the other end from her.  
Zim sits next to him.  
“Hey, where’d you run off to at lunch I thought you came home but you weren’t here.” Gaz questions.  
“Dose it matter?” Dib asks.  
“No, just asking usually you’d bore me with whatever it is you did.” Gaz answers.  
“Yeah, well nothing happened.” Dib says.  
“Yeah, okay.” Gaz rolls her eyes. “So how was it?” Gaz asks.  
“How was what?” Dib glances at her.  
“You know.” Gaz looks at him.  
“Nope I have no idea what your taking about.” Dib denies.  
“Hmm okay so you just messed up your hair and put your shirt on backwards on purpose …huh? Is it a new trend?” Gaz says smirking.  
Dib just sits quietly face just heating up trying not to say anything.  
“oh, the Dib and I did the dating you told me about.” Zim says.  
Gaz starts laughing.  
“Why would you tell her that.” Dib huffs angrily.  
“Oh, Hahaha You two…oh and then you tried Haahaaa to deny it…pssh.. I can’t ohh. That’s just gold I’m never goanna let you live this down like ever.” Gaz laughed.  
“I hate both of you.” Dib growls.  
“Suuurrree…you do ….hahaaaahhaaa.” Gaz snorts.  
“No, my Dib do not say you hate Zim.” Zim pecks his cheek.  
“Hey stop!” Dib screams embarrassed.  
“Oh come now do not be that way my little Dib-bride.” Zim tries.  
“Pssshh… He thinks you’re engaged or something haaahaaa he’s so stupid.” Gaz tries to catch her breath.  
Dib turns to Gaz.  
“We are engaged.” Dib spits Back.  
Silence falls over the room.  
“oh…You got me I'll shut up… haha that’s a good one.” Gaz chuckles.  
“I’m serious me and Zim are getting married. Right Zim?” Dib states then looks at the space monster.  
Zim’s eyes light up when the human said that.  
“Yes, me and the Dib are engaged!” Zim snuggled close to him.  
“you’re serious?” Gaz asks.  
“Yes, I am completely serious.” Dib says Blankley  
“But you only went on one date!” Gaz exclaims.  
“Yeah well Irken culture works different and I respect other’s culture.” Dib says.  
“Aww, such a sweet little cute.” Zim coos at Dib.  
“Umm… but … how why.” Gaz question.  
“It just kind of happened.” Dib says quoting what Zim said earlier. “Now be quit I’m trying to watch my show.”  
Gaz sits in utter awe of what just happened.


	15. Chapter 14 reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my dear Selbarm for your comment. Thank you as well ChibitaliaxHRE for being so sweet.

Gaz sat there glancing at her brother and his weird green ‘fiancé?’ trying to wrap her head around what just happened.  
Said two people where snuggled on the couch like the dorks they are.  
“Mmmmhhhmm… such good human…yes.” Zim mumbles face nuzzled in said man’s shoulder. Whose face was going red.  
Gaz just stares still confused.  
“Ok … pff.” Dib rolling his eyes and chuckles a little still kind of embarrassed.  
The two continued two spoon one another until the show is done with Zim giving Dib little casual licks here and there. With Gaz glaring at them wheels turning in her brain.  
“Well, I don’t know if they’re right that chewing double mint gum can make it easier to read your mind but that was a good theory though it’s possible.” Dib mumbles after the episode was over.  
“MMMhhmm…tastes nice hmm… oh yeah sure the thing with the mint or something.” Zim off handedly states lapping and nipping at Dib’s neck and collar.  
“Ohh…get a room.” Gaz grumbles.  
“Zim shall… oh such a room Zim shall get you will wish you had such a room.” Zim rants.  
“Pfff… alright then.” Dib chuckles.  
Gaz just stares blankly at him.  
“You don’t know what that means do you?” Gaz questions.  
“Zim knows all!!” Zim exclaims.  
“Suuuuureee yooouu dooo.” Dib laughs.  
Gaz chuckles too.  
“Yes, Zim is a master of comedy now. I shall take the Dib up to his room and collect his things. Let us go.” Zim rants on then jumps off the couch.  
“WHAT! What do you mean collect his things? Dib what the hell’s going on!” Gaz exclaims.  
“Uuummm… I kind of I agreed to move in with Zim.” Dib mumbles. Gaz stares dumbfounded.  
“Yes, now let us go.” Zim grabs Dib’s hand and pulls him off the couch and starts walking up the stairs.  
“Dib What the fuck do you mean you said you’d move in with him!?!” Gaz yells.  
“What, the Dib-love just said he shall move in with Zim.” Zim happily states.  
“I asked Dib not you in fact I need to talk to him!” Gaz growled.  
“Okay.” Dib says knowing this is not goanna be fun.  
Gaz walks to her room. The two follow. “I need to talk to him… ALONE.” Gaz glared at Zim.  
“Zim, shall not leave you can not make him.” Zim growls.  
“Zim just wait in my room ok.” Dib states.  
“Why? Zim wants to stay near the Dib.” Zim replies.  
“Please It will only take a couple minutes.” Dib says back.  
“But… Fine Zim shall wait and while he dose he shall pack some of your things so we can leave.” Zim grumbles back.  
“Yeah, you do that.” Dib whispers as Zim walks to Dib’s room.  
“Get in.” Gaz growls.  
“Listen I know that I might be going a bit fast” Dib tries as he walks in and Gaz shut’s and locks the door.  
“WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN’T JUST MARRY SOMEONE ON A FIRST DATE AND MOVE IN WITH THEM DIB THAT’S CRAZY!!!” Gaz screams at him.  
“Ummm… I know but you got to understand Irkens only”  
“NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME I WON’T LET YOU DO SOMETHING THAT COULD RUIN YOUR LIFE!” Gaz growls.  
“Gaz, I know you’re just trying to help me but”  
“YES, I’M TRYING TO HELP! … I’m sorry but listen I know you have OCD and the main thing that it’s geared towards is Zim, I have nothing wrong with you being with him, but you can’t just… huh.. I might not be the best sister but come on you can’t just move in and get married after you’re first date I don’t want you to get hurt.” Gaz tries to reason.  
Dib looks down at his feet in silence for a couple seconds before finally speaking up. “Gaz, it’s nice of you to try to protect me and I get how this could look like it is because of my mental illness but it’s not just that I promise I kind of think this is a little fast too, but I just don’t care. Zim explained to me that Irkens can only get one partner their entire life and I just happen to be it so yeah.”  
“Huh…Ok … are you happy then?” Gaz asks.  
“Yes. I’m happy.” Dib answers.  
“Alright… Do you… Do you love him?” Gaz asks.  
“I…. I… don’t know…. I guess.” Dib says awkwardly “He loves me if that counts.”  
“Dib… You don’t even know if you love him.” Gaz whispers.  
“Hey… it’s fine I’m fine.” Dib mumbles.  
“Ahh … ok…fine just don’t do anything stupid.” Gaz whispers.  
“Hey, you should be happy I’m not going to bother you anymore.” Dib mumbles.  
“Ha… I guess you’re right.” Gaz chuckles tearing up slightly.  
They siblings awkwardly stare at each other both wanting to hug each other but not doing it as to not make the other anger not knowing they both wanted to.  
“I’m goanna go … umm pack my things I guess … So yeah.” Dib mumbles.  
“yeah… you uh do that… umm and stuff.” Gaz mumbles back. Neither sibling good with emotions.  
Dib backs out the door rubbing his arm awkwardly.  
When Dib walks back into his room he sees Zim knocking drawers on to the floor.  
“Zim! What are you doing?” Dib asks.  
“Getting your stuff.” Zim looks confused.  
“Of course, you threw everything on the floor, huuuh… ok I’ll get some boxes.” Dib grumbles.  
“Why did the sister-unit yell at the Dib?” Zim questioned.  
“Uhhh…let’s not talk about that.” Dib stammers.  
“Why? Did the Dib-sister threaten the Dib?!?” Zim looked pissed.  
“Ummm… no why would you even think? Never mind it’s you of course you think that.” Dib looks confused.  
“Ohh… okay then.” Zim calms.  
“How are we going to bring my stuff to your house exactly? I don’t have a car.” Dib states.  
Zim stares blankly for a bit “umm…hmm…I’ll get the voot.” Zim says after thinking for a bit.  
“Ok … So, you’re serious about this move in stuff?” Dib mumbles.  
“Yes, very serious.” Zim replies.  
“Okay…” Dib looks around and shoves his things in cardboard boxes he got from his closet.  
“Why? Was the Dib scared he wouldn’t be able to live with the amazing Zim?” Zim asks.  
“Yeah… something like that.” Dib mumbles.  
“Hmmph, The Dib-mate need not worry of such things.” Zim dismiss.  
“Yeah…okay.” Dib bite the inside of his cheek thinking about his situation.  
Zim grabbed a cardboard box and starts chucking things inside.  
“Listen it’s going to be awhile for us to pack everything so how about we finish this tomorrow since it’s the weekend we’ll have plenty of time to finish. You could stay the night.” Dib states.  
“Alright Zim shall. We have collected sufficient amount for the night in that case.” Zim nods.  
“Yeah well in that case I should get ready for bed.” Dib states.  
The two set the boxes aside and Dib Grabs some boxers and a gray shirt.  
“I’m going to get changed now uh so umm… turn around.” Dib mumbles.  
“Why? I already saw you naked.” Zim states.  
“I… ok” Dib walks over and locks the door then awkwardly takes off his jacket and shirt.  
Unbuttoning his pants next Dib glances to where Zim was standing before to see if he’s looking but he wasn’t there then arm’s reach around Dib’s chest.  
Dib squeaks.  
“MMMhhmm… So cute…Let me help you.” Zim whispers and reaches down unzipping the young human’s pants.  
“uhh…We can’t my sisters right across the hall.” Dib stammers.  
“Mmmm…Zim dose not care about the sister.” Zim pulls down the boy’s pants.  
“Nooo… we can’t just…mmm aaahhh.” Dib starts as the Irken rubs his hand against Dib’s bulge.  
“What was that human?” Zim asks mockingly.  
“Ok… we have to be quite though.” Dib groaned.  
“mmm…Zim is the quietest ever.” Zim states as he pulls down the boy’s boxers.  
“Huuuh…I….mmm…serious you have nghhuhh.” Dib continues. As Zim grabs Dib’s cock in his hand.  
“Uhh… you like that…yeah you want Zim don’t you…mmm.” Zim moans stroking Dibs tip in a circle motion.  
“Uhhh…I…yes.” Dib leans into his hand.  
Zim pumps the boy slowly rubbing at his tip while grinding into him.  
“mmm…such a pretty earth-boy…all mine…you want Zim.” Zim pumps the human a bit faster as the boy jerks in said hand.  
“Ohh…yesss…I…do want you.” Dib hiss’s and states thrusting into the hand.  
“Oh…yes make pretty little sounds for Zim…such nice human yes.” Zim grinds into him harder Biting the boy’s collar.  
Dib grabs Zim’s lukke and starts stroking them. While panting and moaning.  
Precum dripping from Dib’s tip. “Ahhh…So good...” Dib moans.  
Zim moans. “Yes… Zim is such a good lover…uhhh…” Zim proudly pants out. Stroking the boy faster.  
“Ahhh… more oh I…mmm.” Dib was right on the edge.  
“That’s right … you love it…uhhh..so pretty.” Zim squeezes and strokes nipping at the boy.  
“Ahhh!! Zim!” Dib spells his seed on the floor and Zim’s hand. “I’m sorry … I…umm” Dib stutters.  
Zim brings his hand up to his faces and licks the boys semen of it.  
“mmm… tasty human.” Zim moans.  
“Uhhh…you just..mm..That’s…uhhh…hot.” Dib awkwardly stutters.  
“hmm…Glad you think so…my turn.” Zim pulls out his cock.  
“umm…ok…mmm…you want me to give you a handy ..umm what if..” Dib gets on his knees.  
“Ahhh…Oh Fucking Irk yes..So gorgeous.” Zim exclaims.  
Dib puts his hand at the base of the cock and looks up curiously as he gives a testing lick.  
“Ahhh…yes…So cute.” Zim exclaims.  
Dib gets some of Zim’s natural lubricant on his tongue then decides he likes the taste and put the head of the cock in his mouth.  
“MMMmm…. You like Zim beautiful little thing do you?” Zim moans out staring down at Dib.  
Zim’s cock moving around in his mouth like a tongue would which confused Dib at first, but he deiced it was fine.  
Dib pumps his cock with his hand while the tip was in his mouth.  
“Mmmm…that’s so good..” Zim moans hands going into the Dib’s fluffy hair.  
Dib slowly takes more in and bobs his head back and forth licking at it.  
“mmm…such nice boy...” Zim now pushing the boy’s face closer.  
Dib didn’t complain though. Taking it in. counting to pump him.  
“Ohhh…yes you feel so nice… take it yes.” Zim moans.  
Dib smirks around the cock then drops his hand and takes it all.  
“Ahhh….Yes…My Dib!!! So good!!” Zim exclaims.  
Dib bobs his head back and forth fast chocking a little.  
“MMM…Ahhh!!!.” Zim was freaking out and thrusting into the warm inviting mouth. Pulling at the boy’s hair. Slamming him down on it and pulling him back. Until Finally.  
“AHHH!!!SO!!!GOOOD MY DIB!!!” Zim screams shooting his seed down the boy’s throat.  
Dib gulps it down tasting the slightly sweet lavender cum go down his throat. Zim milks his cock into the boy then pulls back.  
A trail of saliva and a bit of cum now dribbling down the boy’s face. Zim reaches down and swipes it off with his thumb then places said thumb up next to the boys swollen lips. Dib looks up then takes the thumb into his mouth and licks it off.  
“MMM…so beautiful.” Zim moans.  
“Uh… I..” Dib whispers.  
“Shut up!” Gaz screams from her room.  
The two go wide eyed and pause. Before laughing.  
Dib throws on his shirt and boxers and heads over to bed.  
“Come cuddle with me.” Dib whines and takes a sip of water from the glass on his night stand.  
“Alright Zim shall.” Zim chuckles throwing his already askew wig and putting his contacts on the night stand next to where Dib just laid his glasses and finally taking off his boots.  
Then laid down next to Dib spooning him. Petting the human’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. Zim Stared at him for hours until finally deciding to rest himself.


	16. Chapter 15 Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this update is a little later then I intended it to come out but finals have been killing me but I finally had time to write so here you go. Oh an thanks a witch cat and my sweet Selbarm.

Dib woke up with pain on his and lower back. Something holding him down around his chest and there was a person behind him. Dib groggily remembered that said person behind him is Zim and the weight holding him in place is the beings arm.  
Dib brings his hand over to his face and rubs his eyes and stretches.  
“Hmm…the Dib-love is awake.” Zim mumbles and nuzzles into the man’s face.  
“mmm… Yeah I’m up give me a bit I’m tired.” Dib grumbles out as the alien continued his assault on Dib’s face.  
“How? The Dib just slept he should not be tired.” Zim complied.  
“mmm… That’s not how that works.” Dib mumbles. Stretching out more.  
“Humans are so weak it’s funny… cute little fragile Dib human.” Zim mumbles kisses his cheek.  
“mmm… I’m too tired for this.” Dib grumbles out.  
“No, no one is too tired for Zim he is amazing now let Zim play with you.” Zim proudly says.  
“uuhhh…later not now… coffee first weird flirty things later.” Dib whispers. He squirms out of the Irken’s grip puts on his glasses and heads down stairs.  
“Fine… Zim will allow you to get your human wake up juice.” Zim rambles.  
The two head over to the kitchen Dib puts on pot of coffee. Zim leans up behind him and licks his neck.  
“Woah!... No more of that. My neck is already covered with hickeys and bite marks.” Dib jerks away from the green man.  
Zim just glared at him very upset like a two-year-old who’s been told he can’t have a cookie. Then grumbles and growls under his breath.  
“Oh...stop that you baby.” Dib rolls his eyes. Grabbing some eggs from the fridge and a pan. “I would offer you some food, but it’d probably make you sick.”  
Zim continues to just glare at him.  
“That’s not going to make me change my mind.” Dib dismisses.  
“fine you horrible creature… be selfish.” Zim complains.  
“Psshh…you’re so clingy and spoiled.” Dib mocks as he cracks the eggs in to the pan.  
Zim glares at the man. “Zim wants.” Zim walks up and kisses on his cheek.  
“Pfff… alright but lay off the neck.” Dib chuckles while frying some eggs.  
Zim continues to leave a trail of kisses on the boy’s face and licks at his ear.  
Gaz walks into the kitchen and glares at the two.  
“Hey we eat here. Stop your excessive PDA” Gaz growls. “Hearing you to morons last night fucking each other's brains out. Was bad enough.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Dib mumbles.  
“Sorry doesn’t make it better.” Gaz grumbles.  
“Zim is not sorry he has every right to claim his mate” Zim proclaims then wraps his arms around Dib.  
Dib and Gaz roll their eyes at Zim’s outburst.  
“Yeah well don’t do it again when you’re right next to my room. Assholes.” Gaz growls.  
“I don’t plan on letting that happen again.” Dib grumbles.  
“Wait … did you just call me and my Dib an asshole…Cause for your information. Zim is amazing and his Dib is a good human. You are just jealous that you are not as awesome as Zim and his mate.” Zim exclaims.  
“… Dib your boyfriend is really stupid.” Gaz states.  
Dib chuckles then sees Zim sulking and grumbling.  
“hey, don’t worry you’re not stupid Zim you just don’t get how humans work.” Dib consoles then kisses his forehead.  
Gaz rolls her eyes.  
“mmm…Zim loves his Dib.” Zim mumbles.  
“Yeah, Yeah…. Eggs are done you want some Gaz?” Dib asks.  
“Yeah you owe me at least that.” Gaz replies.  
“I know I’m sorry.” Dib replies.  
Dib plates some eggs for him and his sister then places it on the table and grabs some coffee and puts some creamer in it.  
“Hey where’s my toast idiot.” Gaz grumbles.  
“I didn’t say that I was making toast.” Dib replies.  
“Do not insult my mate again!” Zim screams.  
“umm…alright then.” Gaz stares confused.  
Dib stares blankly at the lizard man.  
Zim wraps his arm around Dib and kisses his cheek.  
“okay stop I’d like to be able to eat.” Dib grumbles escaping the space man’s arms then sits at the table.  
Zim grabs a chair then sits down next to him.  
“Fuck, I thought it would be hilarious for you to be together but it’s kind of a bit weird.” Gaz laughs.  
“grrr…you dare speak so horribly you horrible monster women.” Zim growls.  
“Zim stop being rude to my sister.” Dib says.  
“Well I wouldn’t have to be if this creature would stop insulting us.” Zim growls.  
“Pssh… Dib your boyfriends so touchy it’s hilarious.” Gaz chuckles.  
“Zim is not the Dib-love's Boyfriend he is his betrothed have you not listened to what the Dib said human sister-unit.” Zim states.  
“Ok ummm wow that’s a lot to unpack there.” Gaz chuckles.  
“Zim. Just stop You’re just making this worse.” Dib mumbles.  
“Worse? Or better?” Zim questioned.  
The two siblings just stared at the green man shaking their heads at his remakes.  
Once Dib finishes Zim grabs his hand.  
“Let us go up to your room so we can finish packing the Dib-mate's things. Then you shall come be with Zim.” Zim states.  
“Alright I’m going.” Dib replies.  
“Hey, don’t fuck each other when your packing ok.” Gaz calls up the stairs.  
Dib’s face goes a little red at that.  
“Zim makes no promises.” Zim exclaims.  
Once in Dib’s room the two-start packing.  
“Umm…so … when we get done… umm I’m supposed to live with you so umm how will that work?” Dib asks awkwardly.  
“What do you mean? You will live with Zim what more would you want to know.” Zim states.  
“umm…like how am I supposed to live with you… I mean you are an alien you don’t exactly have a normal human living space.” Dib continues.  
“Zim is perfectly cable of taking care of you human so do not worry your pretty little head about it.” Zim rants.  
“Umm…okay…but umm what does that mean exactly?” Dib asks again.  
“You really are a curious thing aren’t you well again Zim is amazing and he will be able to give whatever the little Dib needs because Zim is so great.” Zim states as though that was a well-known fact.  
“Ummm…” Dib just stares at him realizing Zim is to full of himself to make sense.  
“Yes, yes Zim knows he is so amazing that it has left you speechless but one day as insane as this sounds you will become use to how awesome I the great and powerful Zim truly is. I know you are such a lucky creature to be able to be with Zim but Zim has decide the Dib-love is worthy and very nice to look at so Zim loves his pretty human and I know right now you may not fell worth my love, but you will learn that you are good enough because you are also amazing though not as amazing as Zim.” Zim rants while throwing things in a box.  
“uhh…I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Dib stares at the Irken confused.  
“Hmm…yes Zim has that effect.” Zim states proudly.  
The two continue to pack until they finally got enough stuff.  
“Wow…That was fast umm and it’s only 1” Dib states.  
“Yes, now you can come live with Zim, Zim shall be right back with the voot.” Zim states.  
“Okay see you later.” Dib watches the Irken walk out the door and out the house.  
Once he was finally gone he left Dib to think about all that has happened.  
“What have I gotten myself into I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do. I mean I like the affection, but should I even be doing this I mean he’s evil if only I had some else I could talk this though with.” As if by magic Dib sees a piece of paper on the floor that fell out of one of his pants pockets.  
“I don’t know if I should call this girl, but she did say if I had relationship problems I could talk to her. Shit I’m desperate.” Dib picks up the paper and dials. The number.  
It rings “What am I doing she’s not goanna pick up.”  
“hello! This is Leslie who’s calling.” The girl whose name was apparently Leslie asked.  
“Umm…Hi I’m uh Dib from school I was walking the halls ranting then you gave me your number…shot this was stupid sorry for bothering you.” Dib mumbles.  
“Hey, no you’re good I could use someone to talk to what’s up.” The girl replies.  
“Umm…while I …You know that guy I said wasn’t my boyfriend.” Dib mumbles.  
“Yeah, Zim right?” The Leslie asks.  
“Yeah…ummm well we’re kind of seeing each other now and I don’t know how I feel about that.” Dib whispers.  
“Well do you like him?”  
“Well…Yeah I think so and I feel all awkward and warm inside when he’s flirting with me but…” Dib trails off.  
“But What?” Leslie asks.  
“While things are going a little fast.” Dib continues.  
“I see, and have you told him this.”  
“I mean I tried but he doesn’t get it.” Dib answers.  
“hmmm… and are you upset about how fast it’s going?” Leslie questions.  
“I…. No…It makes sense I mean when you think about how long we both have been repressing are emotions. I’m not upset but I should be, Right? A normal person would be.” Dib rambles.  
“Well who cares about normal, do what feels right for you and stop trying to justify what you feel.” Leslie answers.  
“I…You’re right its fine who cares if this isn’t normal. Who cares if this is fast I should be allowed to be happy for once. I should be able to admit my feelings …I should be able to say…That I…Love him.” Dib rants.  
“yeah exactly who gives a fuck now go tell your guy that.” Leslie states.  
“umm…ok I will…Thanks by the way.” Dib replies.  
“anytime I could always use a real friend who’s not all superficial and us LGBTQ plus people should stick together.” Leslie states.  
“Cool…umm talk to you later.” Dib says.  
“yeah, Bye.”  
Dib hangs up feeling like a weight has been lifted plus he got a friend maybe life was going to be fine.


	17. Chapter 16 Zim's hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well back at it again lovelys here you go.  
> Thank you ChibitaliaxHRE and Serayna  
> ps. ChibitaliaxHRE is right Zim is the cling lord.

Zim made his way out of the house and headed to his base.  
The little Dib-love shall be with Zim all the time and I won’t ever let anyone hurt him I shall be a good protector of my mate. Mmm my pretty little thing will be safe and happy yes, I am such a good mate. Yes, so good at providing and I am so handsome and smart so many must be so horribly saddened that I have been taken already all hope of being with the great Zim dashed for I am a catch and very humble about it to.  
Oh, my little cute mate is so lucky to have such a strong capable mate to protect him. He is just a fragile human after all, so he could get injured or captured easily without Zim. With as pretty as the Dib is he is lucky he wasn’t already bound and tied up in some sex dungeon. Then again, he is a cleaver human, so people probably tried but he outsmarted them.  
Yes, such a smart thing I must admit though he is human, he is as smart as an above average Irken. Which is saying a lot because average Irkens are miles ahead intelligence wise then all human’s except my mate who is no doubt smarter then them but not me of course but close enough that he can be a challenging obstacle if he needs to be.  
I miss my pretty human I should have brought him why didn’t I? No, you can do this stop moping just because he’s adorable and practical perfect doesn’t mean I can’t be without him for a few minutes I need to pull myself together I’m so love drunk it’s unbelievable.  
Ok you’re a strong independent Irken you can live without your mate well not forever because if he died I would kill literally ever person I see for an hour then myself, but I mean a couple of minutes you can go without him hell most of my life was without my mate.  
I am Zim not some clingy little infant needing their teddy. Besides if anything proving I’m fine without him will make me even more attractive to my mate.  
“I want my Dib.” Zim suddenly burst out.  
No, bad Zim why did you say that humans are staring now they think your crazy.  
“What’s a Dib?” Some preteen asks looking at Zim.  
“Just the most important person ever and worth far more then your sad pathetic life, and is my little bride.” Zim retorts.  
“Umm, so She’s your wife?” The kid asks.  
“She you think the Dib is women he is clearly a man.” Zim says.  
“ok…Then why’d you say bride…you know what I don’t want to know bye mister.” And the kid skateboards away.  
“Hmmph…Filthy weasel telling me what to call my sweet Dib-love when it does not concern them.” Zim mutters and presses on to his house.  
I Zim am the one who has obtained my love so other should not tell Zim how to talk about his little mate. I treat my mate amazingly and care for him not them how dare people judge. In fact, I shall make sure my mate is extremely comfortable in his new home with Zim. With whatever he could want … I don’t have human food.  
“No, this is bad my poor little Dib-love he needs to have food and not the disgusting crap Gir brings home, but actual food how could I forget that Zim is a bad mate I don’t know how to care for my precious creature I don’t deserve to have such a pretty and sweet mate.” Zim rambles stating to hyperventilate.  
“Wait Zim can just get food, Zim is a genius…Where Do humans get food I know restaurants but where else?” Zim asks no one.  
“were would I hide food if I was a filthy disgusting human food merchant drone?” Zim asks himself rubbing his chin.  
“Yes, Zim shall Find you hidden food place right now you think your safe but you’re wrong Zim shall find you and take your food to prove he is a good provider to his Dib-mate!!” Zim screams.  
The hunt is on Zim stealthily runs threw the street taking in everything. Knowing that this challenge is no match for Zim. He will find the food place and get goodies for his beautiful mate before anyone else could try to steal him with snacks.  
That won’t happen Zim will bring the offering of snacks and other food items to his beauty before some other male could hunt it down. Zim slunk around building peeking in the windows then ducking down and bolting when he didn’t see what he needed.  
“You will not fool me food store Zim is ready.” Zim growls.  
He starts crawling around on the ground, so the store drones couldn’t see him coming threw the windows and try to hide their food so Zim couldn’t buy it.  
“I won’t let you keep my Dib-love from me store I will find you!” Zim exclaims.  
Zim continued his hunt.  
“Sir, what are you doing?” A human law officer questioned Zim.  
“Well, Zim is merely hunting for the food storage store.” Zim answers.  
“I’m afraid your going to need to come with me people have reported you with suspicious behavior.” The cop states.  
“Oh, I see, you know I’ll find it you’re trying to stop me, so you can try to steal him Well that won’t work Human! Zim won’t let you!” Zim growls then bolts away.  
Running down the street.  
“It’s worse then I thought even the law drone wants to take my mate, but it won’t work Ha.” Zim states once he evaded the man.  
Zim sees in the corner of his eye some one walking with a paper bag full of food and he charges at the person.  
“Where did you get the food tell Zim now.” Zim growls.  
“umm…the grocery store it’s umm over there.” The lady point at the store.  
“Ha thank you human I will be sure to spare you when I rule all.” Zim sates. “I mean I’m normal.”  
The women shrugs and goes on her merry way.  
“Zim has done it now he just has to gain entrances.” Zim mumbles.  
He causality walks through the parking lot then goes towards the door and stares.  
Finally deciding it’s safe he walks to the sliding door and into the store. Zim stares at the carts confused.  
“hmm…small food transport I’ll take one.” Zim mumbles.  
Zim walks over to the produce aisle and chucks fruits and vegetables at random in a plastic bag he found. Then moves on he stares at the meat for a bit, scared to touch it even though it was in a package.  
“For, the Dib.” Zim grabs a couple things of different meat.  
Then he finds the chips and cookie aisle and starts throwing tons in being he is a snack lover.  
He grabs a bunch of sugary cereals as well. Then sees some drinks and shrugs and puts some sodas and bottled waters in.  
“That should keep my cutie hydrated.” Zim nods.  
Then Zim walks over to the frozen aisle and stares and puts some fries in the cart then Chinese food and pizza and most importantly lots of ice cream.  
He heads to the register and a teen scans his things.  
“That will be $180 cash or credit?” The boy asks.  
Zim hurls $300 at him and walks away with his cart. Then proceeds to walk home with said cart.  
Once home he goes into the elevator and is sent down to his kitchen. He places the food in the Irken fridge.  
“Ah… Zim is such a good provider.” Zim states proudly.  
Then heads up to the voot. Once in he brings it to his human’s soon to be former home and parks it hovering next to the boy’s window the knocks on said window.  
Dib turns and looks at Zim for a second, rolls his eyes then makes his way over and opens the window.  
“Took you long enough.” Dib states.  
“Why did you miss me?” Zim questions big grin on his face.  
“maybe.” Dib says coyly.  
“Well Zim missed you…I mean ummm I can go a couple minutes without you though Zim loves you he is self-sufficient.” Zim rambles for once he blushes a blue tent hitting his cheeks.  
Dib chuckles then leans in and kisses the embarrassed Irken.  
Tongues dancing together little nips at each other’s lips.  
Then they pull away “come in space boy.” Dib gestures a come here motion.  
Zim happily complies.  
Once in he grabs the human and lefts him off the ground and kisses him.  
“MMMmm” Dib moans while dangling in his arms.  
Zim pulls back a little “Mine I love.” Zim moans and goes back for more.  
The two stay like that for a bit until Dib pulls away.  
“Ok the doors not locked so we should stop.” Dib mumbles.  
“Ugh…Fine” Zim places the man down pouting.  
Dib giggles “When I move in with you will we be able to get anything done or will you keep sticking your tongue down my throat.”  
“Zim is perfectly cable of doing things when the Dib moves in” Zim says.  
“Like what?” Dib questions.  
“Well you for starters.” Zim flirts.  
Dib’s face goes red “Shut up.”  
“oh, come on you walked into that.” Zim laughs.  
“Whatever, jerk.” Dib mumbles.  
Zim just laughs harder. Dib gets predominantly more embarrassed.  
Zim grabs Dib’s hand “Ok Zim is done do not do the mad face at Zim though it is cute with your pouty little lips.” Zim rambles.  
“Your making it worse.” Dib complains getting redder.  
“Worse? Or better?” Zim asks yet again, bringing Dib’s hand up to his lips and kissing it.  
Dib pauses face now bright red “…better.” Dib mumbles quietly looking at the floor.  
Zim’s smiles from cheek to cheek and kiss his hand again.  
Then goes and scoops the man up and seats him in the voot.  
“I will gather the boxes love you just sit and look pretty for me ok.” Zim says.  
“umm…I …ok.” Dib mumbles twiddling with his hands.  
Dib watches as the Irken loads the boxes in the voot.  
Once he was done he steps into the ship and scooped the human up again then sat with Dib in his lap and flew back to his base.  
Once there Zim parked the voot in the attic and stared at Dib before opening the voot.  
Zim placed his hand on the boys cheek and stared at his face Dib starred heating up.  
“So beautiful how didn’t I see it before. I must have been blind.” Zim States.  
Dib was unsure if Zim was talk to Him or himself or both but all he knew was that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about him.  
Zim continues to stare at him just lost in how gorges the sweet creature before him is.  
He rubs his thumb in circular motion on Dib’s face.  
Dib stares back at Zim desperately wanting to be able to see his real eyes not contacts.  
Dib reaches up to his eye. “Can I?” Dib asks.  
Zim nods. Dib removes the contacts then the wig and the two taken in the other.  
Dib’s hand also resting on the others cheek. The two stay in this trances for what feels like hours but in reality, was about ten minutes.  
“I should umm get your things.” Zim clears his throat and says.  
“Yeah, I’ll help.” Dib says.  
The voot opens the two awkwardly get out and just stand there both looking at the floor.  
“Well, umm better get to it and stuff.” Zim says trying to cut the tension.  
“I love you too.” Dib suddenly mumbles still mesmerized by the very interesting floor boards.  
Zim’s head shoots up he’s wide eyed.  
He grabs the boy and dips him down and starts going at his mouth.  
Then grabs his legs in the other hand and heads down to the elevator and punches something in the two were soon in now their shared bedroom Zim puts the boy on the bed.  
“I love you so much.” Zim says.


	18. Chapter 17 moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selbarm thank you again Zim is pretty high and touch starved when it comes to Dib. Also thank you ChibitaliaxHRE Gir is a pest sometimes an adorable loveable pest but a pest.
> 
> Now for a bit of a personal note I finished my last final today and I got all A's on them. I was luckliy able to make up all the work I didn't do during my big sprail into depression. So I'm pretty happy and will most likely update more frequently.  
> Now enough boring you on to the story.

“Whoa someone’s eager.” Dib chuckles.  
“mmm Zim can’t help it you’re too precious Dib-love.” Zim coos at the man when nuzzling himself on the side of Dib’s face.  
“Psshhh… Yeah right I’m not that attractive I’m not ugly but come on.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Wow, you need a new pair of human seeing glass my sweet beautiful mate because you obviously don’t know how pretty you are.” Zim grumbles then Zim places a trail of kisses on his face and licks.  
“So pretty and taste so good gorgeous human boy I will make you admit that your cute.” Zim nips at Dib’s ear.  
“Ok fine I’m cute you happy now.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Good no more of denying how precious you are.” Zim mumbles happily.  
“Ok fine whatever you weird handsome alien.” Dib giggles at him.  
“Yes, Zim is quite handsome. I’m glad you noticed.” Zim halfheartedly says while licking at the shell of Dib’s ear.  
“mmm…you’re so full of yourself …it’s kind of funny..and strangely attractive.” Dib mumbles in between kisses and nips.  
“Mmm…you are so pretty…and special…mmm.” Zim moans.  
Dib grabs at Zim’s shirt and pulls it up.  
“MMmmm…Pretty human I love you.” Zim helps pull off his shirt.  
The two started kissing a tongue licked Dib’s lip. Then Zim tongue rolls around in the human’s wet warm inviting mouth.  
Dib wraps his around the Irken and rubs up and down his back. The Irken reaches for the bottom of the humans shirt and pulls it up.  
“I want you, give to Zim I will take special care of you…mmm.” Zim moans.  
Dib just chuckles at that “Alright fine you sexy monster.”  
“Yes, Zim loves.” Zim chucks his and Dib shoes and socks across the room then slips out his pants.  
“Wow, not wasting any time are you?” Dib jokes.  
“Why should Zim he wants, and my pretty Dib-mate said he would let me play with him.” Zim says when pulling at Dib’s pants.  
Finally getting the pants off him Zim looks down at him.  
“pretty and so soft, all mine only for me.” Zim kissed at him.  
Zim lend down and pulled down Dib’s undergarment. He lowers himself right next to his cock.  
“Ahhh… what are you uhh doing.” Dib pants.  
“MMMMmm…good human …ssshh…You well love this.” Zim kissed the tip of Dib’s cock.  
“I..mmmmpphhh…ooohhh.” Dib’s hands start shaking.  
The alien was smirking then Zim sticks out his tongue and makes a circling motion at the tip.  
“Huuuuaaahhh!!! I whoa !! What!” Dib starts moaning and screaming.  
The Irken tongue wrapped all the way around his base and squeezed and moves it up and down then places it in his mouth.  
“huuuh … I …mmm…so good.” Dib moans and bucks into the heat.  
Zim continues his assault on Dib’s dick.  
“Ahhh…I uhhh…wow.” Dib pants out. Then he feels one of the lizard man’s fingers at his hole circleing around it.  
“Uhh…Your …mm” Dib tries his best to make coherent sentences but that isn’t happening.  
Zim slips it in and starts hitting at his prostate.  
Dib grabs a hold of some sheets knuckles going white as another finger slips in.  
“Ahhh!!! I CAN’T …huu…” Dib paints out.  
Zim pulls back his fingers and his face a bit of precum on his lip that he licks off.  
“Why’d you stop.” Dib breathily complains.  
“Hush my sweet.” Zim moans out then pulls the boy onto his lap.  
“Huuu.. I.. Do you want me.” Dib paints he was extremely hard right now.  
“Ride it yes…come here beautiful.” Zim positions the boy right above his cock. “You ready Dib-mate?”  
Dib nods “Yeah…huuh I want you in me.”  
With that Zim slowly pushes the boy down on him.  
“AHHH…I Your so…MMmmm.” Dib paints.  
Zim made sure to align himself to hit his prostate then thrust up.  
“Ohh…your just soooo…tight..mmm” Zim paints out.  
Dib voice was lost in a sea of moans As the Irken rammed him he pushed himself down more as Zim pulled up.  
“Mmm…such a good creature…Ahhh….MORE!” Zim thrust sporadically.  
Dib Stared seeing stars as the man beneath him continued his enjoyment.  
“Ahhhh!! Zim!! I UUUHHhh LOOOVE YOUUU!!” Dib screamed then shoot cum over both their stomachs.  
“Ahhh….SOOO…GOOOD….MMMM” Zim was going crazy at the clenching sensation around his dick from Dib’s orgasm.  
He thrust as fast as he could not get enough of this beautiful feeling needing it.  
His cock thrusting into the boy who was still riding that orgasmic high.  
Plunging in deep Zim let go feeling him up with his seed.  
“AHHHH!!! MY DIB-LOVE!!!”  
The two men where painting now.  
Zim pulled out of the human once he calmed a bit. He still held him on his lap then lend in and kissed his neck.  
“What did I say about that no neck I already look like a Dalmatian on my neck so please don’t give me anymore bruises there.” Dib pleaded.  
“But my marks are so pretty on you let Zim make more. Please.” Zim begged.  
“No, not until the ones you already gave me heal up.” Dib says sternly.  
“Fine Zim well love on you another way.” Zim stats.  
Then starts rubbing his lukke on Dib.  
Dib giggles as they brush against his face. “You like that don’t you my Dib?” Zim growls.  
“Hmm…I like you.” Dib says trying his best to flirt.  
“Awww so cute.” Zim coos and nuzzles him.  
Dib pecks the Irken’s cheek then pulls back. Zim rubs his hand on where he pecked Smile on his face.  
“Such an innocent being.” Zim blushes at him.  
“I don’t know about innocent.” Dib says avoiding eye contact and blushing to.  
Zim just grins at him and pulls him in for another passionate kiss.  
Dib backs up “I should umm take a shower actually we uhh both should.” The two look at the mess they made.  
“Yeah, probably should wash up.” Zim agrees.  
“Now that doesn’t mean more sex I need a bit of time in between each umm intimate exchange.” Dib mumbles.  
“That’s far I guess.” Zim nods.  
Zim lightly pushes Dib off him and down on the mattress then gets up and yet again grabs the human this time slinging him over his shoulder.  
“Hey, really you know I can walk right?” Dib complains at the Irken.  
“Hush, Zim wants to hold you so he shall.” Then he gives a little playful swat at Dib’s ass.  
“Eeepp..Hey don’t do that.” Dib blushes and squirms.  
Zim just chuckles “Zim shall do as he pleases with his mate silly human.”  
“You're awful, stupid space scum with your annoyingly handsome evil smirk.” Dib grumbles.  
“Oh, you love Zim you said so yourself.” Zim claims happily.  
“Yeah, Ok I do but you’re still a jerk.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Zim is no jerk he is a good loving mate.” Zim stats as he walks to his refresher.  
Once inside the refresher/bathroom Zim opens a door on a cylinder pod and steps inside.  
Zim places Dib down on his feet. Dib looks around the pink pod with control panels around.  
“Hmm…I is this a shower or something?” Dib looks around.  
“Yes, you are so cute with your little primitive views on bathing.” Zim chuckles at him then reaches up and removes the boys glasses and puts them in a little cubby.  
“I would ask what your preference is, but you don’t even know how to use this.” Zim says while messing with a few dials.  
Then four weird metal squares surrounded the two and secreted some kind of mist that had a florals sent most likely not a plant from earth.  
The mist starred to eat away at sweat and semen on the two.  
“What how is that doing that?” Dib questions.  
Zim just laughs “You really are just so unintentionally hilarious.”  
Dib glares at him “You're one to talk.”  
Goop suddenly spurts at the two of them.  
Dib jumps into Zim as the goop hits the top of his head and his back.  
Zim chuckles more and wraps his arm around the boy as the goop sloshed onto them.  
Zim starts rubbing on the human in a soothing up and down motion.  
Dib nuzzles his face on Zim’s chest then give a little kiss on his upper pecs.  
“Mmm…so cute aren’t you.” Zim mumbles rubbing Dib’s back.  
The goop slowly starts to vanish after coating the two then a small squirt of a moist substance gets shot at them and absorbed by their skin then the pod opens.  
“I’m not entirely sure what just happened but I feel clean.” Dib says as he steps out the pod along with the Irken.  
“Good, now you’re not covered in germs anymore.” Zim nods happily.  
“You’re such a germaphobe.” Dib jokes and giggles.  
Zim smiles at the pretty creature “You have such a cute little laugh.”  
“ah, thanks I guess.” Dib looks down at that.  
Zim tilts his head and stares. “Why do you do that?” Zim asks confused.  
“huh…What are you talking about.” Dib looks at him also confused.  
Zim puts his hand under Dib’s chin and lefts his head up and looks at him.  
“You keep looking down why? Zim tells you your pretty and you look away did Zim offend you?” Zim asks worried.  
“No, its not that I just.” Dib trails of then attempts to look away but Zim tips his chin up and starts getting closer to his face.  
“Then why does the Dib not like how Zim looks am I not attractive to you Dib-love.” The Irken asks sadly.  
“No, I uhh I’m not used to umm people complimenting me, and I don’t know how to take it.” Dib mumbles.  
“Hmm…The Dib-love is self-conscious and doesn’t know how to take a compliment is that what you are saying.” Zim mumbles rubbing Dib’s cheek.  
“Umm…yeah basically. It’s not really that big a deal.” Dib mumbles.  
“It is the big deal the Dib should be more confident do understand the Dib needs to now he is the beautiful and smart ok.” Zim sternly replies.  
“Umm… I ok.” Dib avoids eye contact.  
“No! look at me!” Zim shouts. Dib awkwardly looks at him face heating up. “You are so precious nice and pretty and you need to know this alright.” Zim firmly whispers.  
Dib looks at him then nods. “Alright, maybe I am but I mean shouldn’t we do this later I mean were both standing in a bathroom naked so maybe not the best time for this.” Dib tries to reason.  
“hmm…nonsense any time is a good time to admit how amazing one is, my gorgeous Dib.” Zim confidently says.  
“Well then it will still be the right time when were dressed by that logic.”  
“Zim assumes your right. Zim shall get dressed then grab some of your clothes from upstairs for you ok.” Zim says. Then starts to walk away and throws on his clothes. “But don’t think you’ll get away with being all shy for long Zim well help the Dib with his self-esteem.”  
The Irken goes to the elevator and heads to the attic then looks threw Dib’s boxes of clothes.  
“Oh this would look cute on my pretty human” Zim snatches a fluffy sweater some Boxers and a pair of shorts. Then grabes a pair of shoes and socks and heads back down.  
“Here you are love Zim picked you some clothes.” Zim says proudly.  
  Dib stares at the pile of clothes “ Uhh fine not my normal outfit but whatever.” Dib throws it on.  
Dib looks down at himself with his slightly over sized dark blue sweater that was usually only for pajamas in winter. Then at the gray shorts that went above his knee his sister got him as a joke knowing Dib wouldn’t wear them and a black pair of convers.  
“Why is this what you think I’d wear? “ Din says shaking his head.  
“Zim likes it. It shows off your pretty legs and you look so cute with the big fluffy shirt plus better for the cuddling all soft.” Zim nods at his choices.  
“Ugh, why do you have to say that.” Dib covers his face.  
“Well the Dib wanted to know why his mate chose this outfit right?”  
“You make me so embarrassed when you talk about how cute I am and how pretty my legs are.” Dib grumbles.  
Zim chuckles. “Now Zim knows little humans do more of the dates when they are togther so Zim thought he could take you to a fun place.”  
“umm sure that sound nice but I’m not wearing this in public.” Dib says.  
“Why Zim thinks the Dib is lovely.” Zim states.  
“ To much skin showing people well look at me weird.” Dib whispers.  
“If anyone does I'll personal rip their eyes out of their head and put them down their throats.” Zim shrugs.  
“No! You can’t do that!” Dib exclaims.  
“Fine, I’ll just punch them better.” Zim tries.  
“Zim don’t assault people ok.” Dib begs.  
“Ok but you have to wear this.” Zim grumbles.  
“Ok, fine you big baby.” Dib complains.  
The two go on their way to the base level where Gir is coloring on the couch.  
“ Hey, Gir where going out don't let intruders in ok.” Zim orders.  
Gir stands up and salutes eyes going red “ Yes my master.” Then his eyes go blue again and he starts dancing.  
The two look blankly at him then head out the door making sure to shut it this time.


	19. Chapter 18 discussion

The two go on their way.  
“So, um where are we going space boy?” Dib asks.  
“Zim is taking you to the fun times silly human.” Zim dismisses.  
“What does that even mean?” Dib looks at him confused.  
“Oh, adorable Dib-love Zim shall bring you to get sweets then we can discuss.” Zim coos out then rubs his face up against him.  
“Hmm…discuss what?” Dib looks utterly confused.  
“Our wedding cute little thing.” Zim answers happily.  
“Umm you already want to start planning that?” Dib awkwardly mumbles.  
“Well yes I want our ceremony to be the best ever all the other Irken’s will be so jealous of how spectacular it will be then they’ll all be like Zim we wish we were you you’re so amazing and talented and have such a beautiful mate that ceremony just made us realize you are the best person in the universe to ever exists.” Zim rants.  
“Ummm… ok then you’re something alright.” Dib rolls his eyes laughing a little.  
“Yes, you are correct Zim is something and that something is amazing.” Zim says proudly.  
“I can’t pssh you don’t even know how that sounds.” Dib laughs harder.  
Zim stares at Dib “Are you mocking me human?” Zim firmly asks.  
“Maybe I am What are you going to do?” Dib teases.  
“Oh, you think you can get away with being rude just because I care for you well you're wrong.” Zim threatens.  
“Oh, really how are you goanna stop me.” Dib teases not buying for a second that Zim was going to do anything to him.  
Zim grabs at the human pulls him onto his chest then places his lips on Dib’s neck.  
“Hey, stop I don’t want you to make more marks.” Dib whines.  
“Should have thought about that cutie.” Zim nips at him.  
“Stop it.” Dib half-heartedly states.  
“No, you have to learn to be good.” Zim moans at him then gives another nip.  
“Ok I surrender I’m sorry.” Dib chuckles out.  
“To late little one you have to let me play with your neck.” Zim licked and bites at it.  
“No, come on people are going to see, I don’t want to be covered in hickeys.” Dib whines.  
“MMM…but you taste so nice.” Zim moans.  
“Come on you jerk didn’t you say you want to go get sweets or something.” Dib awkwardly struggles.  
“Yes, alright you can be freed for now but remember if you be rude to Zim he will play with you some more.” Zim teases at Dib.  
“Ok you sex crazed space scum.” Dib laughs at him.  
The two made their way to a candy shop.  
They looked around Zim grabbed a handful of joy-dunk.  
“Psshh…you love that stuff.” Dib chuckles.  
“Yes, Zim does we should serve this at our ceremony.” Zim eyes light up as he says that.  
“Of course, that’s what you want.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, we should have tons of joy-dunk there.” Zim happily says picturing a huge pile of joy dunk.  
“Pssh…The real love of Zim’s life sugar.” Dib chuckles.  
“Hmmm, Zim does love sugar but he loves his Dib-love even more.” Zim coos at Dib.  
“Ok then if you say so.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Zim is serous he would give up all of the sugar to protect his little mate if need be.” Zim states reassuringly.  
“Zim I’m not denying you would I just think it’s funny you didn’t know I was kidding.” Dib chuckles at him.  
“Zim …uhh knew that he was just…joking too yes.” Zim stutters.  
“Yeah, sure you were.” Dib giggles.  
Zim stares off and starts walking away.  
“Hey where are you going?” Dib watches as Zim walks over to a corner and picks something up.  
“Hey! I’m right here what are you doing.” Dib follows after him.  
“For you.” Zim hands Dib a chocolate rose.  
“Aww.” Dib says while grasping at the candy. “Wow your good.” Dib says realizing just how wrapped up in this he really is due to Zim’s weird flirty charm.  
“Yes, well of course I am I’m Zim after all.” Zim walks towards the register Dib following closely behind.  
“Hmmm…So important aren’t you.” Dib jokes.  
“Yes, very much so I’m glad you know.” Zim proudly says.  
Then when at the register “Your total is” Zim chucks cash at her and walks off.  
“You’ve got to stop doing that Zim.” Dib grumbles.  
“Doing what?” Zim asks innocently.  
“Throwing money at people it’s weird, kind of funny but weird.” Dib replies.  
“Then how is Zim supposed to pay for goods?” Zim asked confused.  
“You don’t have to stop giving them money just don’t throw it hand it to them like a normal person.” Dib says back.  
“But Zim might accidentally touch them and get their germs.” Zim shudders.  
“Zim you’re not going to get germs form paying people normally.” Dib agues back.  
“How do you know are you the germ king!” Zim snaps back.  
“What? No! I just listen just stop chucking money and also you keep giving people way more money then you’re supposed to.” Dib rants.  
“Non-sense Zim gives the right amount or the serves drones would tell Zim.” Zim dismisses.  
“That’s just it people have told you or at least tried to, but you just tell them to and I quote ‘ Silence drone I’m done with you’ Then run off.”  
“Lies! No one has once said Zim’s monies was wrong.” Zim growls.  
“Fine, I tried you stubborn lizard.” Dib grumbles.  
“So Zim was thinking off planet is best.” Zim suddenly states.  
“Off planet?” Dib looks curiously at Zim.  
“Our ceremony Dib, our ceremony should be off planet.” Zim clarifies.  
“Umm…I what about my sister and I guess my father if he’s not busy.” Dib questions.  
“Hmm well you don’t want your planet to be destroyed on our wedding, so we can’t possible have it here Dib-love unless you changed your mind.” Zim ponders.  
“No, no blowing up the planet especially on our wedding.” Dib growls.  
“Fine don’t need to be so touchy.” Zim reassures.  
“It’s not touchy when you’re talking about world domination.” Dib pouts.  
“Okay, well what about we umm have an earth ceremony then after the one for your earth family you come with Zim and have one off planet?” Zim questions.  
“Umm..Actually yeah that sounds reasonable.” Dib says slightly surprised.  
“Yes, Zim is quite reasonable it is true.” Zim states proud.  
“Yeah ok.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
Zim walks them over to a booth where he grabs some money about to chuck it then instead hands off $10 to the guy at the booth who then hands him two tickets.  
“Enjoy.” The man says.  
“Oh, where is this.” Dib asks.  
“It is a light show.” Zim says walking threw a garden covered with shiny pretty lights.  
“Aww, this is pretty.” Dib mumbles.  
“Yes, so are you my Dib-mate.” Zim flirts back.  
Dib’s face goes red. “Well umm thanks. You’re uhh pretty too.” Dib mumbles.  
“Yes, Zim is aware.” He happily states.  
“So umm if I go with you off planet how will that be?” Dib curiously asks.  
“Well, if you’re scared for your safety don’t be no one would dare touch an Irken’s mate especial not Zim’s.” Zim says.  
“Well, I mean I’m a little nervous for my safety, but I more want to know how this ceremony will go.” Dib replies.  
“Well, as I told you, you are already technically my mate the ceremony is a way celebrate ones partnership to their beloved the ceremony will have all the Irken’s one can invite they have snacks and amazing meals the two lovers state their undying love and devotion to one another. Both wearing symbolic robes. Then they are bond together for eternity in love.” Zim rants.  
“Oh, that’s actually really sweet.” Dib mumbles.  
“Yes, well what are human marriages like?” Zim asks.  
“Similar enough we say we love each other that we will be together forever then sign some paper work then were married after that.” Dib replies.  
“So, your kind also mate for life good.” Zim nods happily.  
“No, sadly it’s kind of hit or miss with people actually follow through with life commitments but I mean sometimes there are really good reasons not to stay togther though.” Dib says.  
“I see but the Dib-love is fine with a life commitment correct?” Zim asks.  
“Yeah, I am. You don’t have to worry about me.” Dib reassures.  
“I’m glad I don’t want to think about you running around trying to get with others it would hurt me.” Zim mumbles.  
The two stare at the flashing lights as they walk by them until they reach the end.  
“Well I think it’s time we bring you home, so you can rest my Dib-love.” Zim says then scoops him up and they head back home.


	20. Chapter 19 visitor

“hmmm…What where am I?” Dib opens his eyes fear washed over him as he woke up.  
“This isn’t my room.” Dib looks around then suddenly a spark of recalcination hits him.  
“Oh, wait I moved in with Zim yesterday. Wow that sounds insane when I say it out loud.” Dib mumbles to himself then looks to his side where the space scum should be but Zim wasn’t there Dib glanced around the room, but he was nowhere to be found.  
“Well, I guess he still has his weird evil schemes or strange experiments to do. I guess I better get up.” Dib gets up puts on his glasses and sees his boxes in the corner of the room.  
“He must have moved my stuff down here.” Dib muses.  
Dib dresses himself and grabs his tooth brush walks to the bathroom then looks around “umm how am I supposed to brush my teeth?” Dib asks himself.  
“I really should have thought about this.” Dib mumbles.  
He looks at the bathroom counter which dose not have a sink. Just a bunch of weird knobs and buttons and a small metal rod attached to a cable.  
“What is this stuff I don’t even Know how to use this.” Dib states stress clear in his voice.  
“I should find Zim wait no I’ll look so pathetic not knowing how to even brush my teeth, So I guess I should try to figure this out.” Dib looks at all the stuff then presses a button and suddenly some kind of sharpener pops out of the mirror.  
“Uhhh….. I don’t know what that’s for.” Dib looks so confused.  
Then Dib twist a knob and goop hits his face.  
“Ahhh…What the fuck!” Dib exclaims then scrapes the stuff off his face.  
Dib presses another button cautiously and a few feet away from the counter a fancy toilet comes up.  
“Ummm… alright I don’t need that right now but good to know.” Dib says to himself.  
Dib stares at the little metal tube and picks it up there’s a little switch on it.  
“If this kills me I’m going to be so angry.” Dib grumbles.  
Dib flips the switch and a little laser was at the end Dib stupidly decides it would be a good idea to poke it luckily it didn’t hurt him but instead made his finger feel clean.  
“I guess this is the closets I’m getting.” Dib mumbles and points the laser in his mouth and starts moving it around. It had a sweet sugary flavor, so Dib thinks he guessed right.  
Once done Dib just stares at the counter. “This is really weird I should get like a manual on what this stuff is.” Dib says to himself.  
Dib heads to the elevator door to go look for the Irken.  
“Ummm…open?” Dib tries.  
“Access denied!” The computer states.  
“What? You’ve got to be kidding come on just let me up.” Dib growls.  
“Voice command unrecognized.” The computer drones.  
“Ugh… You can’t just keep me here!” Dib exclaims.  
“Access denied.” The computer repeats.  
“Fine Then tell your master that I want out.” Dib tries.  
“Request denied.” The computer says.  
“What?!? YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!” Dib screams angrily.  
“I am serious.” The computer drones.  
“Let me up!” Dib bangs on the door. “You can’t just leave me here!”  
Dib hits at the door and screams then when that doesn’t work Dib grabs a boxes of clothes and throws it at the door. His clothes go ever where. He starts kicking the door screaming at the top of his lungs.  
The elevator door opens in the middle of one of the kicks and he loses balance and almost falls but was snatched before he could hit the ground.  
“Dib-love are you okay!!” Zim says nervously holding on to Dib.  
Zim pulls him in more and gets out of the elevator.  
“Where you attacked?!? Is someone here?!? Show yourself intruder!!! You Dare threaten my mate!!” Zim is now in full on predatory mode anger seeping off him holding the human close to him as to protect him better.  
“WHAT? No, I was just trapped down here, and it got to me!” Dib exclaims.  
“What? What are you…Oh I forgot to register you to the computer…sorry about that…but good news you’re not in danger.” Zim explains.  
Dib looks so unamazed and just stares at the Irken then rolls his eyes.  
“Well…ummm…I should probably register you then.” Zim obviously trying to clear the tension but falling.  
“Alright, Fine I get it.” Dib grumbles.  
“Hey, Zim, did the apologies you should not be the anger that is how it works.” Zim says.  
“hmmph... Fine mostly because I know you didn’t mean it and also because you usually don’t admit when your wrong."  
“Good Zim wins.” Zim kisses all over Dib’s face.  
“Aww… alright your so weirdly affectionate I like it.” Dib chuckles while Zim goes at his cheek.  
“Mmm…can’t help it to precious.” Zim mumbles in between pecks.  
“Well, are you going to register me or whatever?” Dib asks.  
“Oh, Yeah.” Zim stands up straight. “Computer! Scan the Dib.”  
“Yeah fine.” The computer says obviously annoyed. “Umm…Sir you have to let go of him, so I can.”  
“Fine…taking away all the fun.” Zim lets go of him gentle helping the nerd so he didn’t fall.  
“Clingy alien.” Dib mocks.  
A scan goes over Dib. “Scan complete.” The computer says.  
“Good, register him as my mate and give him access to the Lab and elevator and obviously the Base and attic level.” Zim responds.  
“Yes sir…but umm sir did you say your mate?” The computer asks.  
“Yes, the Dib-love is Zim’s mate.” Zim waves off.  
“Oh, but sir I thought you said you wouldn’t get a mate ever.” The computer snarky states.  
“Lies Zim said No such Thing!!!” Zim screams.  
“Really that’s weird then this must not be you.” The computer says then plays a recording.  
“Well ... I guess you could say that but once you find your mate you’ll probably be too busy with them to think about that.” The computer says.

  
“A mate yeah that’s totally going to happen on this gross ball of dirt with their pus-filled inhabitants covered with germs mmm so my type. Pssh Not seriously most Irkens never even find their mate even on Irk It’s like what 6% of Irkens that do and the very few that do find them like 60 Irk years to find them or more so yeah I’m definitely going to find one on earth in a couple days I mean seriously that is not going to happen plus Zim needs no one.” Zim says.  
The recording ends.  
“Why would you record that?” Zim questions.  
Dib was just laughing. “God, your computer is an asshole it’s hilarious.”  
The computer makes an offended noise at Dib’s comment. Which makes Dib laugh more.  
“Yes, it is quite rude.” Zim glares at the celling.  
“I thought it was all loyal, but it really is just some asshole that has to listen to you.” Dib chuckles.  
“And you’re a primitive being who can’t even see right.” The computer grumbles back.  
Dib laughs “I think it’s trying to insult me but it’s awful at it.”  
“Hey, computer do not insult my mate even thought you do it so stupidly.” Zim snaps.  
“Ugh…Fine.” The computer rolls its non-existing eyes.  
“So, Dib-mate do you want some breakfast Zim has human food.” Zim says proudly.  
“Ummm sure.” Dib says slightly cautious.  
“Good come with Zim.” Zim pulls Dib into the elevator. “Floor 12 computer.”  
The elevator goes up. “I thought we where going to the kitchen.” Dib says.  
“We are Dib-sweet…Oh you thought we where going to the base kitchen no that’s not happening.” Zim shakes his head.  
“Oh, ok I didn’t know you had another one, but I guess that makes sense or your robot would eat all your food.” Dib chuckles.  
“Exactly I couldn’t tell you what he dose with food, he eats a lot then…” Zim shudders.  
“Then, What?” Dib asks curiously.  
“You don’t want to know.” Zim says flatly.  
“Umm I kind of do want to know.” Dib replies.  
“Ugh fine I warned you.” Zim rolls his eyes.  
The elevator opens and there are various kitchen appliances and a table and four chairs. Some of the appliance where normal things Dib could recognize others were foreign to him.  
“So, what did he do? Come on I want to know.” Dib presses on.  
“Uhh ok He fills up all he can hold in him and then… he pukes it into a pile and eats more then after he eats allot he rolls in his puke and gets it ever where.” Zim shudders.  
“Oh..that’s pretty gross and weird.” Dib says.  
“Yeah told you but he only dose that when he has access to all my food. So, it isn’t often.” Zim dismisses.  
“I guess you’re right it’s good he’s not down here.” Dib chuckles.  
“Yes, Gir is not allowed in certain areas of the base especial not my kitchen.” Zim remarks. “Now pretty human what do you want to eat Oh and Zim found the stuff to make the human wake up juice you like so much earlier this morning it tried to evade me, but I found it. Plus, I got the caramel sauce you like so much. I did a good job yes.” Zim says looking for praise.  
“Psssh yeah ok good job.” Dib giggles Then gives Zim a light peck on the cheek.  
Zim smirks obviously proud of himself. “Well ahh your human cereal is right here, and your earth cow liquid is in the fridge.” Zim states opening a cabinet.  
Dib looks inside chuckling at how it’s all sugary and settling on a chocolate cereal Zim hands him a bowl and spoon and grabs himself one as while and goes to a different cabinet and grabs an Irken cereal that Dib can practical feel the sugar from that boxes from a foot away. Dib pours milk then gets the coffee ready. Zim pours his own strange liquid into his bowl of colorful bright flakes.  
Dib sits down and Zim stairs at the chairs. “Need to get a couch so Zim can hold you properly.” Zim grumbles.  
Dib chuckles “Aww...my poor space boy wants me to hug him.”  
Zim’s face heats up “mmmm…yes … Zim wants.” Zim mumbles.  
“Aww.. come here you handsome lizard man.” Dib coos.  
Zim happily goes to him and Dib stands up and lets Zim sit before sitting on his lap. The two start to eat while Zim squeezes his arm around his mate contently.  
“Alright be back let me get my coffee or as you say human wake up juice.” Dib chuckles Then pecks on Zim’s forehead.  
“But I don’t want you to leave Zim loves you Dib.” Zim nuzzles into the nerd.  
“I’m literally going 12 feet away you can still see me heck I’m in the same room.” Dib laughs at the aliens antics.  
“I know but you’re so warm and soft I like holding you.” Zim pouts.  
Dib shakes head and wiggles out of Zim’s iron grip.  
“MMM…no do not escape Zim wants.” Zim reaches out sadly.  
“Hey, stop it I’ll be right back you’re worse then a toddler.” Dib grumbles out.  
“Hmmp… The Dib is being cruel Zim loves you and you are being mean. Zim thought you loved him to.” Zim pouts and crosses his arms.  
“Okay… I do love you, but I’m not attached at the hip with you I am my own person.” Dib rolls his eyes and pours his coffee and creamer into a mug.  
“Fine Zim shall as you say ‘get off of the butt’ or something."  
“That’s not the phase but thank you.” Dib says suppressing a laugh.  
“Yes, well Zim is a good mate so he listens to your requests if it’s within reason.” Zim dismisses.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dib states walking back over for more cuddles.  
“Mmm…good you do love Zim my pretty mate.” Zim gleefully says.  
“Pssh ok your so clingy.” Dib sits back on his lap.  
The two cuddle while Dib drinks his coffee.  
Zim pets at Dib’s hair “So fluffy and soft.” Zim coos at Dib.  
“Mmm…thank you.” Dib whispers out. Enjoying the feeling of Zim massage his head.  
Zim was happily humming to himself while playing with Dib’s hair and giving little licks a kisses at him.  
The two happily cuddling until it was cut short by the computer “Sir there is a human at the door.”  
“How many times have I told you to stop telling me about the delivery people Gir calls.” Zim grumbles annoyed. “They’re not a threat.”  
“It’s not a delivery person it is a female and she is ponding at the door demanding you open up.” The computer states.  
“Ugh fine! Can’t do anything right stupid security gnomes!” Zim screams.  
“Well they kept me out if that means anything.” Dib mumbles when getting up to let Zim up.  
“Yes, but only because I had you at top threat level and even then you sometimes got in.” Zim complains.  
“Well, guess you should fix your security I can help I know most of the flaws.” Dib offers.  
“hmm good idea you are such a helpful little mate I love you.” Zim mumbles.  
“Hmm…well we better go deal with your number one fan upstairs.” Dib jokes.  
“Yes, computer disguise.” A small shoot comes out the celling and spits out his wig and contacts and Zim puts them on.  
Zim heads to the elevator Dib fallows behind. “Woah, Sweetie stay here I don’t want to risk a crazy person hurting you though Zim is good at protecting I’d like to be sure you're safe.”  
“Ummm…That’s sweet but I can defend myself.” Dib says.  
“Zim dose not think you weak especial by human standards it just dose not hurt to be careful.” Zim reassures.  
“Come on I want to help.” Dib says upset.  
Zim looks at him for a bit. “Ok stay near the elevator if there is trouble go back down understand.”  
“Yeah ok fine I will.” Dib reassures.  
“Good you’re too adorable to get hurt.” Zim mumbles.  
“Hmm thanks I guess.” Dib says awkwardly.  
The elevator goes up. “Whoever this bitch who dares interrupt my time with you my pretty mate will have my wrath.”  
“Zim don’t hurt this person.” Dib says shaking his head.  
“Why not they annoyed me, and I wanted to hold you, but this person was rude enough to forces me to stop.” Zim says angerly.  
“You can’t just attack people at least find out what this person wants.” Dib pleads.  
“Alright fine but if they seem threating I will eliminate them.” Zim replies.  
“Ugh…why eliminate can’t you just I don’t know knock them out.” Dib tries.  
“Your right then I can torture them you’re so smart.” Zim says happily.  
“No! That’s not what I meant.” Dib exclaims.  
The two go out the elevator Gir is staring at the door which there was a lot of banging coming from said door.  
“The door is making sounds it’s scarier then normal knocks I think they want my bagels.” Gir says shaking with fear for his bagels.  
“Hey, it’s ok Gir Zim will handle it put on your disguise.” Zim states.  
Gir nods runs off and puts on his disguise then grabs his bagels and throws them at the wall.  
“UUmmm…is that normal?” Dib asks looking at Gir.  
“I had to they needs to be safe.” Gir says.  
Zim rolls his eyes and goes to open the door.  
“Where’s my bother!!!” an angry Gaz screams once Zim opens the door.  
“Oh, it is just the Dib-sister.” Zim replies.  
“You kidnapped him didn’t you!!” Gaz screams.  
“Umm, I’m right here.” Dib quips now behind the Irken.  
“What the fuck Dib you should have told me you left you Dick.” Gaz screams over Zim’s shoulder.  
“Yeah sorry I meant to but umm you know how he is.” Dib mumbles.  
“Do not insult my little mate he is not to be treated so poorly the only reason I have not hurt you is because my Dib loves his sister.” Zim growls threateningly.  
“Zim back off my sister let me talk to her.” Dib grumbles.  
“Fine.” Zim says glaring at Gaz. ”I’m still here don’t think I’ll let you hurt him.” Zim growls at the girl.  
“I’m not going to hurt him … Dib your whatever your calling him is really annoying.” Gaz states.  
“Gaz don’t say that just come in and don’t do anything stupid.” Dib says.  
“Me stupid?!? That’s rich!” Gaz exclaims.  
“I didn’t say you are stupid I just mean you know tread carefully.” Dib says.  
Zim continued to glare. While Gir was troughing bagels at the wall.  
“Ummm…Dib you can’t live here.” Gaz says concerned.  
“Dib is perfectly safe here.” Zim growls.  
“Gaz it’s fine.” Dib says back.  
“No! listen I might not be the best sister, but I won’t let you have something stupid happen.” Gaz says.  
“I’m fine I promise I probably should have given you a heads up I was leaving but everything is fine.” Dib says.  
“Yes, Zim is taking good care of his mate you need not worry.” Zim says.  
“Really your fine then do you even have food? Water? Basic necessities?” Gaz asks.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Dib says.  
“You’re fucking lying.” Gaz says.  
“The Dib is not lying filthy female Zim has all of the things a human could want or need.” Zim says proudly.  
Gaz stares blankly at Zim. “Ok Dib are you actually ok?” Gaz asks.  
“Yes, I’m fine, I promise.” Dib reassures.  
“Ok I might have over reacted.” Gaz says.  
“It’s ok I over react all the time.” Dib chuckles a little.  
“Yeah you do.” Gaz chuckles too.  
Gir walks up to Gaz then hands her a bagel. “Umm thanks.” Gaz mumbles.  
“It’s my friend frank you can have him.” Gir says. “Cause you my friend to James.” Gir says.  
“Ummm…my names not James.” Gaz says confused.  
“Just go with it he’s not stable.” Dib says.  
“Yes, now the sister can leave you now know Dib-love is safe so go.” Zim says.  
“Zim, be nice.” Dib growls.  
“Zim is the nice he has not hurt the sister so that’s nice.” Zim replies.  
“Ugh…you’re being rude.” Dib says.  
“She was rude first she insulted you she shouldn’t even be here Zim has allowed the female into the base that is plenty nice now it is time for her to leave.” Zim rants.  
“You know what I’ll leave so you to don’t continue to annoy me oh and call me next time you leave me without waring asshole I get you told me earlier but a heads up when you leave doesn’t hurt.“ Gaz grumbles and heads out.


	21. Chapter 20 trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again ChibitaliaxHRE their family is weird and yes has no chill. lol

Zim watches the purple haired girl walk out the door and all the way past the fence. Then turns to Dib. “The sister-unit is gone we can play now.” Zim smiles at Dib.  
“Not ten seconds and you already want to be all over me.” Dib chuckles.  
Zim stalks over to him “Mine Zim wants to keep forever give Zim.” Zim reaches for Dib.  
Dib rolls his eyes and walks over to him. Zim wraps his arms around. “All mine forever I want.” Zim mumbles.  
“Why are you like this.” Dib chuckles.  
Zim pulls off his wig to rub his lukke on Dib’s face. Then Gir throws a bagel at their heads.  
“Gir bad don’t do that!” Zim exclaims.  
Dib burst out in laughter.  
“But I wants to dance with you, you is my friends.” Gir States and flairs around trying to get attention.  
“No, Gir It’s Zim loves on the Dib-love time not play with Gir time.” Zim growls.  
“Zim be nice to your robot he obviously loves you.” Dib says.  
“Mary’s right I loves you so much master especially when you gets fire to come out of you and roll around screaming that you need help and then I helped you by eating pizza.” Gir chirps.  
“Ummm…Is he saying you caught on fire and while you were burning he just ate pizza.” Dib looked worried.  
“Yes, but don’t fret the computer put me out and I have since then gotten more safety protocols.” Zim dismisses.  
“It’s not a regular thing that happens right?” Dib presses.  
“No, again Zim has fixed it there will be no more uncontained fires.” Zim reassures.  
“Is you goanna gives me a piggy back ride master?” Gir asks.  
“No Gir not now!” Zim sternly says.  
Gir starts crying. “Zim be nice.” Dib shoots back at him.  
“Fine, Gir stop the whining and Zim will buy you a new toy.” Zim says.  
“But I wants to play now.” Gir sniffles.  
“AWWW…Do you want to go for a walk?” Dib asks the sad robot.  
Gir’s eyes light up even more. “Yes, I wants to go to da park.” Gir happily squeaks.  
“Dib why would you ask him that now he’s going to keep begging us to actually take him to the park great just great.” Zim complains.  
“Zim I didn’t plan on asking him then not doing it, I intend to take him to the park if he wants to go.” Dib states.  
“But Dib-love Zim wants to do the cuddles not go to the park.” Zim whines.  
“Don’t be such a baby you’ve been ignoring Gir for a while you need to spend time with him or he’ll be even more anxious and do crazier things.” Dib replies.  
“I’ll throw all the potatoes at the door if I cant’s go.” Gir says.  
“Ugh…Fine, Zim and the Dib-love will take you to the filthy earth park.” Zim shoves back on his wig.  
“Yay! We can go and play and eats ice cream and dance around.” Gir happily replies.  
Zim grabs a leash and wraps it around Gir’s neck. “You have to pretend to be an earth dog so no dancing around.”  
Dib just chuckles “Yeah a green dog that has a zipper on it totally a normal earth dog.” Dib mocks.  
“Yes, Zim knows it is such a good disguise I picked it myself.” Zim says proudly.  
Dib just giggles “Yeah, of course it is.”  
The three head out. “I is going to has all the fun.” Gir chirps and runs in front of the two as far as his leash would allow.  
Dib reaches out and grabs the irken’s hand. “Hey, stop being all pouty Zim.” Dib tries.  
“Hmmp..you’re lucky you’re cute.” Zim glances at Dib.  
Dib chuckles. “Alright sure, we can still spend time together so don’t be upset.”  
“Pretty human you are so sweet, but you let my minion use that against you.” Zim ticked.  
“Psssh…ok then it will only be about a half hour ok so just stop.” Dib chuckles at Zim annoyances.  
They make there way into the park once near a playground Zim lets him off a leash.  
“Go do the playing.” Zim waves Gir off and Gir runs to the playground.  
Dib walks over to a bench. “Come here space boy.” Dib pats at the spot next to him.  
Zim walks over and sits next to him and grabs the boys legs and pulls them on his lap.  
“Zim is a good mate yes?” Zim asks.  
“Yeah, ok you’re a good mate.” Dib giggles at him and nuzzles his face in the Irken’s chest.  
Dib reaches up under Zim’s wig and pets at his lukke. Zim leans into the touch and rubs up and down Dib’s back.  
“Feels goooooddd…. Zim loves.” Zim moans.  
“mmm…Good Irken aren’t you.” Dib coos.  
“MMMm…Yes, Zim is so good Zim loves his mate.” Zim moans.  
Dib chuckles then leans up and kisses Zim. The two’s tongue tangled together.  
“MMM…such good mate Zim loves.” Zim moans in between kisses.  
“Shhh..more kisses less talking.” Dib whispers.  
“Now, who’s clingy?” Zim cockily asks before leaning back in.  
The two go at it for a good time. Until Gir walks up whining.  
“I wants ice cream.” The little robot squeals.  
“Ugh…go away Gir go play with the sand box or something.” Zim glares at the little thing.  
He just cries louder “I need the ice cream.”  
“Alright, will get you some ice cream buddy don’t worry.” Dib reassures.  
Zim shakes his head “Stop caving into him he is just going to ask for more things now.”  
“Come on, it’s just ice cream.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“I warned you.” Zim dismisses as Dib gets up with Zim following.  
“We shall go home now for the ice cream wait…I mean there’s no ice cream at home we have to go out for ice cream because there is none at home Gir.” Zim tries to cover his tracks.  
Dib just laughs at Zim’s horrible lie. Gir buys it though so they head over to an ice cream store.  
“I want the triple chocolate one!” Gir screams. People stare at the green dog that just screamed.  
“Did that dog talk?” someone asks.  
“No, he uhh… just barks funny that’s all.” Zim dismisses.  
People just nod and shrug.  
“Give Zim the triple chocolate ice cream. What does my Dib-love want?”  
“Oh, I don’t need anything but thanks for asking.” Dib answers.  
“Zim insets you should get the food.” Zim says.  
“Ummm…I’m fine.” Dib replies.  
“Ugh..why..oh wait yeah Zim already got some” Zim stops in mid-sentence and stares at Gir.  
“Got some what toys for me for surprise.” Gir asks excited.  
“Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Zim tries.  
“Here’s your ice cream sir.” A cashier states. Zim snatches it then takes out more of his mysterious cash and gives to the person and walks off.  
The three head home once they’re home Gir runs to the TV and turns it on.  
Zim rolls his eyes at Gir. “Come with Zim my beauty.” He walks to the elevator.  
Once in the elevator “Do you want to go to the kitchen to eat the food.”  
“Yeah that sounds good it’s two so probably should eat.” Dib mumbles.  
“Computer you heard my mate bring us to the kitchen.” Zim demands.  
“Ugh…Fine.” The computer drones.  
Dib chuckles. “Your computer is so annoyed.”  
“Yes, well I tried to fix it once but that ended horribly.” Zim dismisses.  
“I can imagine seeing how almost everything blows up around here.” Dib replies.  
The two walking into the kitchen. Dib looks around settling on the frozen Chinese food luckily there is a microwave. Zim grabbed something that looked like nachos except purple with a green radioactive looking sauce on top.  
“I’m going to finish the paperwork I need to complete after eating I need you to sign some. Ok?” Zim states.  
“Yeah, I’m happy to sign the legal work for you.” Dib answered.  
The two picked at their food. “Are you proud of Zim he got all the food for you?”  
Dib looked at him “Yeah, alright I’m proud off you.” Dib smiled.  
“Good, Zim is a good provider.” Zim states firmly. ”Oh, don’t forget to hydrate yourself there are drinks in the fridge I know you need liquids to live.”  
“Alright, I’ll get something, you don’t have to worry.” Dib reaches in and pulls out a water bottle.  
“It is Zim’s job to worry he needs to protect you.” Zim quips.  
“I think I know how to take care of my own body.” Dib replies.  
“Well, Zim is allowed to make sure.” Zim growls.  
The two-finish eating. “Alright follow me we will get the papers done.” Zim says.  
“okay I’m coming.” Dib walks to the elevator.  
“Floor 56 computer.” Zim scoops the boy up.  
“Hey, really why?” Dib complains.  
“Zim has not been able to hold his mate enough today.” Zim answers.  
“How much is enough?” Dib asks.  
“All day long seems sufficient.” Zim replies.  
“You can’t hold me all day.” Dib giggles.  
“Sadly, your right but I can try.” Zim answers.  
Zim walks out with his mate towards an Irken seat then sits and pulls up some legal statements on a tablet looking thing and then pulls out a stiles. He swipes threw a lot then signs occasionally and hands the stiles to Dib.  
“sign right there.” Zim points where.  
“Umm, I can’t wright in Irken.” Dib mumbles.  
“Hmm…oh no it will change it after you write your name you’ll be fine.” Zim says.  
“Oh, okay then.” Dib mumbles.  
Dib signs his name it changes to Irken. The two continues this for hours.  
“This is boring.” Dib complains.  
“I know but it’s necessary.” Zim replies.  
Dib pouts “Yeah, but still.” Dib mumbles.  
Zim gives a nip at Dib’s lip. “Be good.” Zim grumbles.  
“Hmmp…Fine I just don’t like doing nothing.” Dib grumbles back.  
“Hey last one see it wasn’t that bad.” Zim reassures.  
“Yeah, but it took forever.” Dib crosses his arms.  
Then the two sign the last page.  
“All, done Dib-love.” Zim happily states then sends the forms off.  
“So, it’s like official then.” Dib whispers.  
“Yes, your all mine now pretty mate.” Zim licks Dib’s cheek.  
“Well that’s one way to say that.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, Zim is very romantic I know.” Zim proudly says.  
“Psssh..sure you are.” Dib chuckles.  
“Should we go to celebrate our official coupling.” Zim smirks.  
“What the heck sure.” Dib chuckles.  
“Yes, victory for Zim.” Zim proudly states as he marches off with Dib.  
Dib quirks his eyebrow at that. “Well, your interesting I’ll give you that.” Dib mumbles.  
Once in the bedroom again Zim places Dib down.  
The two-start kissing and striping. Once naked Zim Smirks.  
“I want to try something.” Zim states.  
“What’s that?” Dib questions.  
Zim shuffles until his cock was on Dibs face and his face was right next to Dib’s.  
“Oh, I see.” Dib chuckles and licks at it..  
Zim follows with licking both kissing and licking at the tip.  
Taking in the tip into their respective mouth swirling there tongues around. Muffled moans coming from both of them as the feeling of what the other was doing made both of them shake.  
Zim wraps his tongue around Dib’s cock. Dib responds by taking more of the alien into him.  
Sucking and lick at the other the two thrust into each other.  
The squeezing of Zim’s tongue getting stronger. Dib was freaking out precum leaking. The alien lapped that up which only turned on the human more.  
Dib takes as much as he can fit in his own mouth. Zim was getting more excited.  
Zim jerked at Dib’s cock. The human thrust harder.  
The two going crazy as they continue there mad thrusting into the others warm mouth.  
Dib Cums down his alien lovers throat Zim happily milks him and laps it up before pulling his head up.  
“AAHHH…SOOO…GOOOD.” Zim Thrust faster.  
Dib sucks and licks taking in the man’s cock.  
Zim pulls almost all the way out then push right back in. “OHHH….SOOO…WARM…AND SOFT!!”  
Then sprays his cum down the boys throat Dib swallows it all down.  
Zim pulls out. “Did you like it?” Zim asks.  
“Pssh..no I got off on it because it was awful.” Dib says sarcastically.  
“So, you did like it good I did too.” Zim happily says.  
“Just come here alien.” Dib says.  
Zim lays next to him cuddling. Until the human drifts off.

~Moring~  
“MMM…Moring.” Dib stretches out and looks at the Irken who was putting the last of Dib’s things in a drawer.  
“Oh, the Dib-mate you are awake.” Zim happily says.  
“Yeah, I’m up time to get ready for school.” Dib mumbles.  
“Why, Zim want’s to love on Dib.” Zim complains.  
“Because we have to, and people might realize somethings up with you if you miss another day off school.” Dib replies.  
“Fine, Zim shall go to school with his love.” Zim grumbles.  
“Yeah, you do that.” Dib gets out of the bed the grabs a shirt some underwear socks and pants and puts them on followed by a scarf.  
“Why, is the Dib-mate putting that on his neck it is spring not the winter.” Zim states.  
“So, people don’t see the love bites you left me.” Dib answers.  
“What! You have to let people see Zim’s hard work! So, they know you’re all Zim’s now do not hide my marks!” Zim shouts.  
“Zim, I’m not going to school covered in hickeys.” Dib says annoyed.  
“Zim, Dose not want someone to steal you people must know your mine.” Zim growls.  
“Ugh…you can’t act this way at school you also can’t say were mates or engaged because people will realize somethings wrong I know you hate it, but you’ll have to tell people we’re boyfriends to seem normal.” Dib rants.  
Zim growls angrily. “Fine.”


	22. Chapter 21 shcool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Selbarm Gir is cute and troublesome so he will be in lots of the story. Poor Zim he's said he wants people to know of his love for his mate.

Dib walks into the restroom. To go to wash his face and brush his teeth. Zim follows after him. Dib stares at the things on the counter again not wanting to look dumb in front of the alien.  
Zim picks up the metal tube and turns on the laser and points it in his mouth.  
Dib glances at Zim happy that he guessed right on the tooth brush.  
Zim pulls the laser out. “Hmmm…What’s wrong?” Zim asks confused.  
“I…umm don’t know how to use your stuff.” Dib awkwardly mumbles.  
“Oh, yeah your human cleaning tools aren’t the same as the far superior Irken one’s.” Zim dismisses.  
“How are you …umm…supposed to wash your face.” Dib mumbles.  
“Here. You just have to push this button right there.” Zim points.  
Once he pushes the button a faucet came out the mirror Dib puts his hand under it and a purplish sweet-smelling liquid dropped in his hand Dib glances at it the rubs it on his face and neck and it absorbs into his skin the little faucet retracts back in.  
Zim had his finger in a sharpener in. “What are you doing!” Dib looked alarmed.  
“Ummm…I’m just sharping my claws. Why?” Zim says eyebrow raised.  
“Okay, and that safe for you right?” Dib questions.  
“Yes. Did you think Zim was purposely doing something to hurt himself?” Zim asks confused.  
“Ok good just making sure you’re ok.” Dib replies.  
“Awww…such a caring little creature.” Zim coos.  
“Yeah, ok whatever.” Dib grabs the laser thing and points it in his mouth.  
Once the two were done cleaning themselves up the head two the kitchen.  
Grabbing breakfast and coffee. “Sit, on Zim’s lap.” Zim pleads.  
“Alright but we can’t do this at school. You can’t be all over me there, but you can hold my hand but that’s it. got it?” Dib states.  
“Why!?! Zim wants to hold and play with you why can’t Zim have?” Zim burst out.  
“Zim you just can’t we need to lay down some ground rules of what you can and can’t do in public.” Dib says.  
“No! Zim does not want rules he wants to hold and kiss.” Zim complains.  
“Bad! You need to stop having a tantrum.” Dib replies.  
“No! I want to be able to keep!” Zim screams.  
“Stop screaming in my ear it’s annoying I’m going to get a head ache.” Dib protest.  
“Zim, is in the love with you if you do not want the screaming then you should let Zim hold you when we go to school.” Zim grumbles.  
“No, behave you can’t do that.” Dib growls.  
“Mmm…but Zim wants.” Zim whines.  
“No, people will stare it’s not normal.” Dib sternly states.  
“Fine, but only so humans don’t think I’m not human.” Zim grumbles annoyed.  
Zim puts on his disguise and the two head up to the base level.  
“Hi master you going to the disco?” Gir asks.  
“What? No Gir I’m going to school.” Zim responds.  
“Can I come?” Gir asks.  
“What No!” Zim growls.  
“Why dose Mary get to go.” Gir asks.  
“I can go because I’m a person and people go to school not robot dogs though you are adorable” Dib explains.  
“OOOOHHH I get’s it now.” Gir’s eyes are wide now.  
“You didn’t listen to a word he said did you Gir?” Zim asks.  
“I heard him say that he is going to go to get honey.” Gir nods.  
“UMMM…Sure” Dib says looking at the little robot.  
Zim and Dib slowly walk out the door.  
“Sense the mean human won’t let Zim hold him at school can Zim at least carry you to the school?” Zim pleads.  
“What? No, I can walk just fine.” Dib grumbles.  
“But Zim wants please Zim will behave at school.” Zim pleads.  
“Ugh…fine.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“Yay! Zim loves!” Zim scoops the man up. Zim was smirking happily purring.  
“Why do you have to be like that.” Dib groans.  
“Because Zim is a good lover.” Zim states proudly.  
“Ugh…really you have to say things like that.” Dib mumbles embarrassed face going red.  
“Zim says it because it is true my Dib-bride.” Zim happily says marching along to school holding Dib bridal style.  
“Don’t call me that in school when we get there!” Dib burst out.  
“But you re Zim’s bride why can’t Zim at least say that?” Zim asks upset.  
“Because, normal humans don’t go around saying the person they just became a couple with a few days ago are their bride.” Dib tries.  
“Hmmp…That’s not fair that Zim can’t say you are his bride just because humans don’t but I guess I have to act normal so Zim will refrain from saying you’re my bride even though Zim dose not like that.” Zim replies.  
“Good, now remember you can’t grope me at school.” Dib states.  
“I know. I’m not happy about it but I will behave.” Zim grumbles.  
“Ok, put me down we’re right next to school.” Dib says.  
“Fine, it still isn’t fair though.” Zim complains placing the boy down.  
Once on his feet Dib heads towards the school alien in tow. “Alright I have to go to my locker so see you in a bit.” Dib states.  
“No, Zim will go with the Dib-lo…The Dib.” Zim says.  
“Zim, we have to be normal go to your locker like a normal person.” Dib responds.  
Zim just groans and gives an upset look. Then marches off to his locker grumbling all the way.  
“Zim just wants to be with his little mate ….mmm…it’s not fair…hmmmp” Zim complains to himself.  
Zim marches to his locker grumbling all the way then stares at it.  
“Why do you have to be so far away from my love stupid book holder.” Zim glares at the locker angrily.  
Then opens it and grabs some books and slams it hard as to punish the locker for being rude to Zim.  
Zim pushes through the mob of students to go to his bride.  
It’s not good Zim can’t hold his little mate. Zim does not like these stupid humans keeping me from giving the loving to my mate. I should make them pay for their way they stop my affection. I’ll punch them in their stupid faces then run off with my pretty creature to teach those fools a lesson. No Zim can’t do that people will know what I am I have to be good.  
Zim thinks to himself.  
Zim’s lukke perk up and he follows the scent of his precious mate and follows it into class then sits next to Dib.  
“Hey, see it wasn’t that bad being without me for a couple minutes was it.” Dib says.  
“Now, it was horrible Zim hated it.” Zim growls.  
“Pshh…You’re so weird.” Dib happily chuckles.  
“grrr…do not laugh at Zim’s strife.” Zim growls.  
That only made Dib laugh harder. ”I’m sorry but I can’t stop.” Dib laughs some more.  
Zim glares at Dib “Hmp…You are such a rude creature a beautiful creature but rude.” Zim grumbles.  
Dib giggles a little more. “Aww…you think I’m beautiful.” Dib whispers.  
“You already know that.” Zim grumbles then reaches his hand out to grab at the human.  
“Hey, behave!” Dib swats the hand away from his face.  
“Give to Zim do not evade me.” Zim growls.  
“Pssh…you can hold me hand if you want but that’s it.” Dib offers.  
Zim glares at him then reaches for his hand. Then squeezes said hand.  
The teacher walks in and calls roll then the announcements start.  
Zim continued to stare at Dib several thoughts going through his head.  
I want to kiss the pretty creature it smells so nice. I should grab it and put it on Zim’s lap NOW! The pretty thing should be in my arms letting me touch it. I should get to rub up against my cute creature. I should put my lukke up against his pretty face and he would lick at kiss at them when I pet at his fluffy hair. It is not fare that I can’t play with him. I NEED WHY DOSE ZIM NOT HAVE!!  
Zim starts shaking involuntarily anger seeping off him. Little liquid drops coming from his pores.  
“Umm…are you ok?” Dib questions looking at the Irken.  
Zim looks in Dib’s eye still shaking. “Zim?” Dib whispers concerned.  
Zim quickly puts his hand on his pushes his face into his own kissing the human. Dib pulls back people staring at the two whispering amongst their selves.  
Dib pulls his hand out of Zim’s the nerd’s face completely red now looks away from the Irken completely humiliated.  
Zim realized he fucked up after that looking around the room of people just giving the two men questionable looks.  
Zim tensed up and continued to shake trying to calm down but his hormones weren’t letting that happen.  
The bell rings Dib bolts not wanting to be in this room. Zim awkwardly gets up hormonal sweat just pooling down him when he did.  
Leaving the class room needing to be with his mate. Zim looks around and spots Dib and sprits towards the man. Who was actively avoiding him.  
“Wait, Zim is here you need not continue walking!” Zim exclaims.  
“I don’t want to talk to you.” Dib grumbles.  
“Zim is sorry for the public face squishing I was just over come with the hormones it happens.” Zim explains.  
“You kissed me in the middle of class!” Dib snaps at him.  
“Yes, and Zim releases that the Dib is upset but it is not my fault you are the pretty.” Zim replies.  
“Oh, So it’s my fault.” Dib rolls his eyes annoyed.  
“No, Zim did not say that.” Zim responds.  
“Well it sure sounds like you’re blaming me for you kissing me in class!” Dib angerly growls.  
“Well, Zim isn’t it is my hormones in need to have a certain amount of affection as to not get to hormonal.” Zim explains.  
“What?!? Are you saying that you need to constantly be all over my or you’ll get all weird and shaky again?” Dib asks.  
“Well, not constantly I can have a little time away and it fades over time but kind of.” Zim answers.  
“Great, just great.” Dib shakes his head annoyed.  
“Do not be the upset at Zim I did not mean to do this.” Zim says sadly.  
“I know but it’s just uh… I don’t know what to do about this.” Dib grumbles.  
"Zim is the sorry.” Zim tries.  
“I know it’s fine just…try to control your self I know it might be hard but please just try.” Dib sighs.  
“Yes, Zim shall be good the Dib will not have to worry.” Zim reassures.  
The two walk to the next class. Zim stopped himself from the urge to sit the human on his lap when go to sit.  
Zim grabs Dib’s hand again and rubs his thumb over the pretty nerd’s knuckles. Hormones still flowing freely making Zim twitch.  
The poor Irken was breathing heavily trying his best to behave. Dib gave him a couple of concerned guilty glances feeling like he was hurting the alien.  
Zim slowly discreetly brigs the boys hand closer to him then bends a little and gives a little peck then instantly pulls back. “I’m sorry.” Zim whispers ashamed.  
“No, you’re fine.” Dib mumbles feeling pretty rude for letting the green man suffer.  
The class finally ended. The two got up.  
“I think the fact that there are so many filthy trash bags in the building that it is driving me crazy because I’m getting both over protective and territorial and I can’t even be affectionate to you so Zim is hormonal.” Zim suddenly states.  
“I see so your anxious I’m uhh..sorry about that Um we have a free period so umm want to go find some where to hide and umm…well you know.” Dib’s face going red.  
Zim nods happily. As the two look for somewhere to hide then they both stumble into an abandoned band room and ran to the seats.  
Dib laid out over a couple seats and Zim gets over him and starts kissing on his face.  
Lips making a trail around his face then licking at Dib’s cheek leisurely. Dib gave a little giggle from the sensation.  
“MMMM…taste good Zim loves.” Zim moans blissfully.  
Dib kisses at the Irken’s cheek. Then pulls back feeling liquid on his lips which confused him Dib licks his lips a sweet taste hits him. He kissed at him again.  
The two continued their attacks on the others face nips and kisses being exchanged.  
The bell finally rang ruining their fun the two groan in unison.  
“Ugh…we have to go to class.” Dib mumbles.  
The two head off down the hall towards class hand and hand Zim feeling far calmer now. A big muscular man saw them and gets in their way.  
“Where are you two fags going?” The angry asshole asks.  
“What Did you just say!!!!” Zim growls venom dripping from his voice.  
“I said where are you going fag.” The man says again.  
Dib was pissed as well but that was nothing compared to Zim. “You Stupid Maggot!!!” Zim Screams.  
The ginormous man laughs. “What are you going to do you stupid gay.”  
“ZIM WILL DESTROY YOU!!!” Zim exclaims.  
The Huge Asshole swings at the two. Zim Grabs his arm before it could hit either of them then literal grabs his arm and swings the guy over his shoulder and he hits the ground hard and goes unconscious.  
Dib blinks at the mans passed out body not sure that really just happened people look then shrugging some whisper “That jerk disserved it.”  
“I’m so sorry you had to see that dear, let us head to class now.” Zim says trying to console his little bride.  
“Umm…yeah it’s fine I just didn’t know you could do that you chucked him like a sack of flour across the hall.” Dib mumbles.  
“Yes, well Zim is very strong and capable of protecting you.” Zim says confidently and flexes a little.  
Dib laughs feeling far less awkward about the situation and hummers the Irken by touching his muscle which granted did feel pretty strong it still made Dib laugh.  
“Does the Dib love Zim’s strong arms.” Zim asks cockily.  
“Yeah, Pff..Sure.” Dib chuckles.  
The reaction seemed to satisfy Zim as the two continue to class like nothing happened.  
Once inside they sat and continued the hand holding and squeezing.  
Zim tries his best to be calm and not start twitching again.  
After that class the two go to lunch and make their way to the lunch line Gaz walks in and goes behind the two.  
“Hey, I heard you two were Frenching in home room.” Gaz mocks.  
“Great, just awesome do people really have nothing better to talk about.” Dib complains.  
Gaz chuckles at that “Afraid not this is high school the only thing more important to talk about is if we where having pizza for lunch.” Gaz laughs.  
“The only reason they are discussing is because Zim and his love are both so attractive and they are jealous.” Zim states.  
The siblings stare at him. “Alright then… So how has living with your…fiancé?... Been?” Gaz asks.  
“It’s ok I’m comfortable and settling in.” Dib answers.  
“Yes, the Dib loves to be with Zim.” Zim says proudly.  
The three get their slop that somehow passes as food.  
Zim stares at the disgusting pile of mush as they made there way to a table.  
“You can’t eat this Dib-love.” Zim growls.  
“Yeah, I know I don’t think I want to I’m not even sure what this is supposed to be.” Dib pokes the ‘food’.  
“Is this chicken?” Gaz asks showing a weird green smelly lump.  
“I’m not sure.” Dib states.  
“My human needs real food not whatever this is.” Zim states while pulling the young mans legs onto his lap.  
“Aww…It’s so sweet you care.” Dib coos rubbing at the side of his cheek.  
Zim kisses the hand that’s at the side of his face.  
“Of course, Zim cares my mates health is very important to me my sweet.” Zim mumbles.  
“Well thank you that’s very nice of you.” Dib smiles and looks around then gives the alien a quick peck on the cheek.  
Zim blushes slightly along with Dib.  
“Precious creature.” Zim mumbles.  
“I love how you both just act like I’m not here.” Gaz groans sarcastically.  
“Oh, because you love it when I talk to you.” Dib remarks equally sarcastically.  
Zim gives a quick lick to Dib’s cheek.  
“Eeepp.. stop.” Dib giggles.  
“Can’t help it to cute.” Zim nuzzles his side of his cheek into the others happily.  
“Wow, maybe you to really should get married you’re both inseparable.” Gaz comments.  
“Zim plans on it.” Zim gleefully states giving another lick.


	23. Chapter 22 filler lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks ChibitaliaxHRE Zim is very love-drunk.
> 
> also thanks Selbarm Zim does need his Dib lol.

“Awww…So sweet.” Dib chuckles at the alien who was happily licking at his cheek.  
“Pfff…Oh fuck I can’t watch this without laughing.” Gaz laughs.  
“You wish you could have such a happy time, but you can’t because you do not have a love creature.” Zim snaps at Gaz.  
“What does that even mean?” Gaz Ask still laughing.  
Dib glances at the Irken shaking his head chuckling.  
“Zim is just too amazing for you to understand human.” Zim spits.  
“Alright then handsome don’t get all grumpy.” Dib chuckles.  
Zim eyes light up to delighted at the pet name nuzzling into the nerd’s face. “So cute!”  
“OH…I can’t believe you said that.” Gaz was laughing happily.  
Dib glares at his sister slightly embarrassed trying to power through.  
“Such beautiful little love creature.” Zim continued his display of affection.  
Dib sighs trying not to notice people starring at them and most likely spreading rumors.  
“Zim…I know you mean well but can you hold back a little.” Dib asks.  
“Why it’s not fair we are not in the class we are not distracting the people we should be allowed to show the affection.” Zim says annoyed.  
“Hmmm…ok but if we get in trouble for excess PDA it’s your fault.” Dib grumbles.  
“Yay! Victory for Zim!” Zim cheer’s then pecks Dib’s cheek.  
“I can’t it’s too weird.” Gaz laughs.  
“Do not insult my coupling jealous human female you just wish someone would love you, but they don’t!” Zim growls at Gaz.  
Gaz just rolls her eyes and laughs.  
“Zim stop saying things like that to my sister don’t tell her no one will love her that not true and it’s rude.” Dib responds.  
“Alright no one but your brother will love you because he has to because he is your kin…better?” Zim says.  
“What the fuck no that’s not better!!” Dib exclaims. ”If anything, it’s worse.”  
“Wow, just wow.” Gaz says glares at Zim shaking her head. “I would be insulted if you weren’t so stupid, but you are stupid so it’s kind of funny.”  
“Zim is not the stupid you mean human female.” Zim growls.  
“Zim please just stop arguing with Gaz ok.” Dib pleads.  
“But she uhhh….fine.” Zim grumbles.  
The Bell rings signaling lunch is over.  
Dib gets off the Irken’s lap who whines a little but gets up as well.  
“I don’t like class can’t we not go.” Zim complains.  
“Stop, we have to go.” Dib argues back.  
“But you are the legal adult you don’t ‘have’ to go.” Zim responds.  
“Zim, stop, just stop I’m going to class.” Dib states rubbing his temples.  
“Ugh…whyyy!!! I wants to play it’s not fair we have done enough of the school today let’s go.” Zim whines trying to convince the human.  
Dib rolls his eyes and walks towards class ignoring Zim outburst. Zim grumbles and protest the whole way.

When they walk in Zim just glares at the class room like it offended him personal.  
The two sit at their desk Zim looks so annoyed. “Oh, stop you’re being so immature we have to go to class.” Dib argues.  
“But Zim hates it so much and he just wants to hold you it is not fun it is the horrible.” Zim rolls his eyes.  
“Be a good boy.” Dib says grabbing the Irken’s arm and squeezes it.  
“Hmmp…fine but Zim will not be happy.” Zim huffs.  
The teacher walks in and class commences.  
Zim was getting upset and a little anxious hormones going wild.  
Suddenly a guy behind Dib taped his shoulder “Can I barrow a pencil.” The guy says.  
Zim’s eyes go wide he looked horrified. “You bastered.” Zim growl “You dare touch my love .”  
Both the guy and Dib just look at Zim confused. “Ummm…I’m not trying to flirt with your boyfriend dude I just want a pencil.”  
“You, liar you will pay for touching my sweet creature I will make you regret being alive.” Zim growls.  
“Zim, stop he just asked for a pencil don’t cause a scene will get in trouble.” Dib grumbles.  
“I know my poor beauty you are scared but do not worry Zim will protect you from the disgusting parasite.” Zim soothes.  
“please don’t do anything Zim just don’t.” Dib tries.  
“Why, that thing wants to take you away from me.” Zim growls.  
“Umm, no I don’t dude I don’t even like guys that way.” The man states.  
Zim glares at him “Zim shall not harm you this time you foul monster but bother my love again you will suffer you should feel lucky my sweet little creature has convinced me to show mercy.” Zim growls.  
“Ugh…fine I guess I’ll ask someone else for a pencil.” The man says.  
“You are safe now my little one.” Zim pats Dib’s head. Dib just glares annoyed.  
The class ends and the two continue onto the next class.  
The strange couple continue their weird small affection in class Zim getting angrier each class they attend finally the last class bell rings.  
“Yes! Victory Zim Win’s.” Zim cheerfully states grabs Dibs hand and tries to bring him out the school.  
“Wait Zim I can’t leave.” Dib states.  
Zim turns to face the human confused. “Why has the Dib forgotten something? Cause if so Zim shall help you retrieve it.” Zim says.  
“No…I have to stay after class to paint the school.” Dib grumbles.  
Zim just gives Dib a look of pure and utter disbelief. “What??? Why would you do that?”  
“I don’t want to per say but I have to, or I’ll have a mark on my permanent record.” Dib answers.  
“Well just get an eraser to get the mark off duh now let us leave.” Zim pulls again at Dib’s arm.  
“That’s not how that works Zim I have to stay you can go though I’ll meet you up later.” Dib replies.  
“But….You mean You will not be able to come with Zim.” Zim seemed very anxious then.  
“Zim I have to I’m sorry.” Dib looks around then gives Zim a peck on the lips. “See you latter you’ll be fine.” Dib reassures.  
Zim starts walking off ‘and looks back at Dib like a kicked puppy but continues on.  
Dib walks over to the detention room. A teacher looks at him when he walks in.  
“Name.” The teacher ask.  
“Ummm…Dib Membrane.” Dib mumbles.  
“Oh yes the principle told me about you paints in the closet go to the wall outside near the cafeteria for your first assignment.” The lady says.  
“Oh…ok.” Dib goes to the closet grabs the paint, brush and roller and heads to the outside of the school near the cafeteria.  
There where so much graffiti everywhere. Dib sighs Then starts at a drawing of a dick.  
“This is going to take a while.” Dib grumbles.

~Back with Zim~  
What Is Zim supposed to do my poor little mate isn’t next to Zim being loved and cared for. He is being forced to work for the teaching-units it isn’t right Zim is supposed to protect the Dib mate. What if the pretty creature gets hurt Zim can’t protect him if he is not there. No! Zim can do this he will prove to the Dib-love that he is not the clingy.  
Zim thought to himself.  
“I know Zim should start the wedding planning it well make Zim feel better.” Zim says to himself.  
Zim started walking happily to the base thinking about making thing good for him and his little mate. Once their Zim heads down to the lab then starts researching so he could put in a few human things into the ceremony.  
While looking through several things on human weddings he suddenly felt something hit him in his head.  
“Ahh!! What the…oh it you Gir …get off of my head.” Zim growls.  
“What you looking at master is it tacos?” Gir asks.  
“No! Gir Zim is looking for things for his ceremony to marry my Dib-bride.” Zim states pretty sure that Gir didn’t understand what he was taking about.  
“What! You getting married master I is goanna have a boy mom?” Gir ask.  
“Huh…no well yes I’m getting married, but you can’t have a ‘boy mom’.” Zim says.  
“Oh…but you did say you is going to do the wedding, so you got marry the jewelry right?” Gir asks.  
“The jewelry? What are you talking about wait why am I asking you’re just insane.” Zim says.  
“But on the T.V when some one gets married they give them jewelry when they ask to make it special to prove their love.” Gir states.  
“Gir that makes….actually Zim should give his Dib love a symbol of his love I will be right back Gir.” Zim states.  
Zim hades off to the voot then flies away.


	24. Chapter 23 stars

~With Dib~  
“It’s so fucking hot outside I’ve been at this for a while now uh how many drawling on this wall are there ugh…This is awful…I wonder how Zim is I hope he’s ok I know he freaked out earlier when I didn’t show enough affection in class.” Dib rants.  
“Shit what if he’s convulsing or something I feel so bad what if he’s hurt.” Dib states.  
“Fuck I can’t even stop talking about him I really have a problem then again I’ve always been obsessed with him.” Dib replies to himself because he is a dork.  
Dib begins to worry about his space monster’s safety. He continues painting until detention time is up.  
“Okay it’s been two hours now hope space boys alright.” Dib says.  
Dib heads off to go and see his guy. Stopping to grab tacos for himself and Gir.  
Dib makes his way to Zim’s base. “It’s a little strange that instead of coming here to find proof that Zim’s an alien I live here now.” Dib mumbles to himself staring at the house.  
Dib shakes himself out of his thoughts and walks inside Gir was sitting on the couch watching TV. The little robot looks up at Dib.  
“Hi, it’s you, you is my friend master is not here.” Gir says waving at Dib.  
“What, Zim’s not here ?” Dib asks.  
“Nope, he went bye-bye into space , oh you got’s food.” Gir says happily Then snatches some tacos from Dib.  
“He went to space? What why would he do that?” Dib asks suddenly feeling small and insignificant.  
Gir shrugs “I don know!” Gir says munching on a taco.  
“Did he seriously just leave but I thought he liked me. Is he coming back what if he left to go back to his planet and doesn’t come back is it my fault did I make him leave.” Dib ask himself starting to freak out.  
Dib started having a mental breakdown. “This because of me isn’t it what did I do is it because he doesn’t want to be with me anymore I thought…I’m just too fucking weird and obsessive and should have known this would happen.”  
“It’s ok Marry you can has this taco.” Gir hands Dib a taco trying to calm him down.  
Dib looks at the little robot and sighs calming down slightly. “Thank you that’s sweet of you Gir you’re a good boy.” Dib says patting Gir’s head.  
Gir smiles. “You so nice.” Gir squeaks happily.  
“Thanks, you’re so cute.” Dib states.  
“I’m probably just overacting Zim might have just went to do some random thing and he’ll be back hell it probably has nothing to do with me but I’m just really weird.” Dib mumbles.  
Dib sits with Gir and watches a cutesy show with Gir eating a couple tacos.  
After a couple hours of watching a show with Gir and playing with him with some little plush animals. There was a sound from the attic.  
“hmm.. what is that…Zim?” Dib asks perking up.  
Dib gets up and brushes himself off heading over to the elevator to go find Zim.  
Right as he dose said elevator comes down and the Irken steps off. Which makes Dib jump back a little.  
“Gir I’m back now I just have to wait for… Oh you’re already here.” Zim says staring at Dib.  
“Yeah I’ve been here for three hours now.” Dib mumbles.  
“Oh, I was supposed to be here before you oh well.” Zim shrugs.  
“Umm…ok.” Dib says confused.  
Zim stares at Dib thinking. “You are very cute.” Zim states and grabs the human. “I missed you did you miss Zim?”  
“Yeah, I missed you space boy.” Dib chuckles.  
Zim Kisses on any part of flesh he could get to. Humming happily and getting some nice licks in as well.  
Zim pulls away. “Zim wants to cuddle but he needs to do something can you umm go stay either here or in the bedroom while I…. do a thing?” Zim ask.  
“Pssh.. what kind of thing?” Dib asks.  
“Secret things.” Zim waves Dib off.  
“Uhh…fine I’m going to go take a shower I guess.” Dib mumbles.  
“Ok I’ll tell you when you can leave the room.” Zim replies.  
“Ok…whatever.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
Dib heads down to the room and goes to the bathroom and stares at the shower pod.  
“You can do this just do what Zim did last time.” Dib tells himself.  
Dib takes off his clothes then steps into the pod and closes it.  
Dib stares at the dials then tries to remember what Zim did and presses a couple of them.  
Floral scented things squirted at him and it made him feel cleaner so good sign. Then the stuff stared to fade off after killing bacteria. And a weird cooling gel hit him and absorbed into his skin.  
Dib thought this was good enough then got out and got dressed in his underwear and then looks at his clothes and rolls his eyes putting on some shorts because he knows Zim likes touching his legs and puts on a comfy shirt that had ufo’s on them and then little blue socks that also have ufo’s. The little nerd brush his hair.  
Dib stares at said legs then looks around at his things and reaches in and grabs a plastic container and goes to the elevator and goes to the base level and takes out a container of wax and puts it in the microwave. (Yes, Dib likes to wax his legs deal with it lol)  
Gir walks up and stares. “What is you cooking.” Gir asks.  
“Trust me it isn’t food” Dib answers.  
“Awww…but I want food.” Gir Whines.  
“Well its not for that it’s for me to make myself feel more attractive.” Dib states. (Just because Dib feels more attractive doesn’t make anyone who doesn’t like hair removal less attractive.)  
“OHH…You goanna do a makeover.” Gir chirps.  
“I guess you could say that.” Dib shrugs.  
“Yay!! You goanna let me do your pretty face colors.” Gir asks happily.  
“Ummm…not today.” Dib mumbles.  
“Aww..ok but you going to let me do it next time.” Gir ask as Dib pulls out the wax and hops up on to the counter and puts some on his leg.  
“Maybe…I don’t know I don’t really where makeup though at least not normally.” Dib shrugs.  
Gir jumps around happily “ this is like the TV shows.”  
“Umm..I guess.” Dib shrugs.  
He continued to wax his legs then throws out the stripes and puts the oil that comes with the wax to get it off and puts on lotion.  
“Is you going to play with me now?” Gir asks.  
“Sure, I will buddy.” Dib says sweetly.  
“Yay!! I want to play with my play dough.” Gir gets out said play dough.  
The two make different shapes “Look I made a camel!” Gir shouts showing Dib a lumpy circular piece.  
Dib smiles “Yeah good job little guy.”  
“What did you make?” Gir asks.  
“Oh, nothing much just a snake because it’s easy but it isn’t as good as your camel.” Dib says happily playing with the little guy.  
“Ohh…I want to make one tell me how.” Gir asks.  
“Umm…all right You just take a piece and roll it then put two little balls where you want the head to be for the eyes and that’s it.” Dib explains.  
Gir makes about twelve snakes after that and he makes them fight until it’s just a huge globe of play dough. Dib laughs at his antics.  
“Ugh…Hey Human my master told me to tell you he wants you to see him in the kitchen.” The computer suddenly says.  
“Umm okay well I’ll play with you some more latter Gir.” Dib states getting up and going to the elevator.  
“Umm kitchen?” Dib tries, and the elevator starts going down.  
“I wonder what that space scum was doing that he didn’t want me to see bet it was something evil I really should have just cheeked what he was doing even though I said I wouldn’t oh well to late now.” Dib says to himself.  
The elevator door opens “Hmm…What the hell?” Dib says confused it was dark except a few floating lights in various colors. There was also weird silvery decortication’s hanging from the ceiling. At the table there was now a purple booth seat most likely for the cuddling Zim likes. There was also a table cloth with sparkles.  
“Oh, there you are Dib-love.” Zim states looking at Dib.  
Zim wasn’t in his uniform he normally would wear but instead in a different also red outfit it was shorter in the front and had an almost cape like feel in the back. He also had new boots on that seemed shinier and also had a bit more height (like he needs more height lol). All together he looked like he was more fancily dressed.  
“Uh yeah I’m here.” Dib says awkwardly in comparison feeling under dressed.  
“Well have a seat beautiful.” Zim says confidently.  
“Umm…ok..what’s happening right now?” Dib asks confused sitting down.  
“Oh, my pretty little mate Zim has made the special night.” Zim says proudly walking over to Dib with his hands behind his back.  
“What?” Dib gives Zim a quizzical look.  
“Hmm so cute.” Zim smiles at Dib. Then gets right beside Dib and shifts his hands behind him then takes one of his hands and grabs the humans and gives said humans hand a kiss.  
Dib’s face goes red “Umm..thanks.” Dib mutters looking down.  
Zim smirks then pulls out a bouquet of flowers obviously not from earth and hand it to the human. Some looked like they were made of crystals but where soft to the touch. The are extremely colorful and smell very sweet.  
“Umm..they’re lovely…you know you didn’t have to do this right?” Dib whispers.  
“Zim is aware but that dose not mean he can’t there is nothing wrong with me papering my little bride if I please. I got them from Nombara in sector 3479G Crystalline flowers are hared to come by but that made me want to get them more.” Zim exclaims.  
“Uhhh…thanks.” Dib says awkwardly fidgeting at his sleeve.  
“So, they are to you liking correct?” Zim asks trying to confirm.  
Dib looks down and nods.  
“Good, Zim has done a good job so far.” Zim happily responds and starts to walk away to do something else.  
“Umm… wait I umm.” Dib starts.  
“Hmm what’s wrong.” Zim asks getting close to the human.  
Dib looks at the aliens face who was inches away. Then leans in and kisses him. The Irken eagerly responds. Lips locked tongues happily playing with one another. For once Dib puts his tongue in the Irken’s mouth Zim sucks on the tongue and twirls his around the human’s.  
The two pull apart “I…uh love you.” Dib whispers.  
“I know love I know. Zim loves you as well.” Zim caresses the human’s face.  
Dib leans his face into the aliens hand contently. “Hmm…your much better at romance then I would have guessed.” Dib whispers.  
“Well, Zim is amazing at everything.” Zim says proudly.  
“pff…Sure you are.” Dib chuckles.  
“Well my Dib I well be right back get comfy and such.” Zim says.  
“Hmm…alright hurry back.” Dib mumbles.  
Zim stands up straight and heads to a counter where there is a bag on said counter. Zim grabs some things from the bag. Then he snatches up some fancy glasses from the back of a cupboard and two plates. He takes whatever was in the bag and puts some of it on the plates.  
Zim then walks over to the table and places the plates there. The food on the plate was very colorful and oddly shaped it also had some sauce dripped over it. Zim walked off then brings the glasses and a bottle he opens said bottle and pours a good portion of it in the two glasses.  
“Umm…what is this?” Dib asks.  
“It’s food silly…oh it’s safe for you if your wondering I made sure.” Zim says cheerfully then goes to sit next to Dib.  
“Ok...and this.” Dib asks pointing the liquid.  
“Oh, very popular Irken soda hard to get your hand’s on but I got it.” Zim says proudly.  
“So basically, just sugar.” Dib laughs.  
Zim glares at Dib and rolls his eyes and gets on the booth and cuddles up to the human.  
Dib takes a curious bite of the food. It tasted a little tangy but pleasant, so he continued to eat it.  
He took a little sip of the soda and it was very sugary but not to bad it has an interesting taste.  
Once the two ate enough Zim takes the two plates and puts them in an Irken washing machine.  
“That was very sweet of you to do.” Dib states getting up and heading towards Zim and hugs him from behind.  
“Zim is a good lover I know but I am not done.” Zim states.  
“Hmm… really there’s more?” Dib asks.  
“Of course, Zim has much more…SO MUCH!!” Zim exclaims.  
Dib shakes his head at Zim.  
“Any way Zim has a vase for your flowers.” Zim states handing Dib a sparkly blue vase with liquid.  
“Okay, thanks.” Dib puts the vase on the table and the flowers in the vase.  
Zim grabs the bag and heads to the elevator “follow me my bride come on.” Zim states.  
Dib shakes his head and chuckles, but dose follow him.  
“Cute little Dib all mine only for Zim.” Zim coos and wraps his arm around Dib.  
“Pssh…alright if you say so.” Dib giggles.  
The elevator takes them down. Zim gives Dib a little nip at his ear lobe. The nerd gave a little squeak.  
Zim gives a low chuckle at the reaction. “So precious and innocent.” Zim whispers.  
“Uhh…stop.” Dib playfully says.  
“No, mine Zim loves.” Zim give a little lick at the human.  
“Hmmp, you’re proud of yourself aren’t you.” Dib mocks.  
“Yes, Zim is amazing and brilliant handsome and has the cutest little bride in the universe.” Zim states nuzzling into Dib’s face.  
The elevator door opens the two walk out there is a long platform surrounded by a dome and in the middle of the platform there is a love seat.  
Zim bends down and scoops Dib up. “Eeeepp..why do you keep doing this!” Dib exclaims.  
Zim laughs and gives the human a kiss. “Mine.” Zim growls.  
“Ugh…you’re so possessive.” Dib whines as Zim takes them to the love seat and sits down.  
“Computer sector 5297L!” Zim commands.  
Suddenly there was a projection of stars every where it looked like you where there.  
“Ohh..It’s beautiful.” Dib says eyes wide.  
“wait for it, it will get better.” Zim says smugly.  
Dib looks at the stars swirling around while the Irken cuddled up on the human rubbing up and down Dib’s legs satisfied. Zim pulls out a box of alien sweets and gives it to Dib.  
Who stares then happily eats a couple. While gazing at the stars.  
Then suddenly a big star expanded more and ‘boom’ it exploded sending light all around the room for a quick minute it took other stars and some planets with it.  
Zim smirks gleefully at the sight of destruction. Dib was both horrified assuming there is life on at least one of the planets and awe stroke.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Zim asks.  
“Yeah, but very dangerous.” Dib agrees.  
“The best things usually are!” Zim exclaims.  
Dib stares at the Irken who give him a little peck on the lips.  
“Zim loves you very much my sweet little Dib.” Zim grabs Dib's hand and puts it to his lips.  
Dib looks away shyly at that. “I love you too.” Dib whispers.  
“Good, Zim wish to give you something to show his affection.” Zim reaches into the bag and pulls out a wooden box.  
“Hmm..I uh what’s that for?” Dib nervously questions.  
Zim opens the box inside is a neckless and ring the neckless seemed to be made of a gold like material with purplish tint in some parts and the pendent on the neckless was a planet with three rings that are spannable the planet had an opening and inside was a glowing bluish-purple orb. The ring also was made of the same material with a more potent bright blue glow with some purple orb in it. “This is the remainder of the very star you just saw die it was very hard to find real star ore, but I got it.” Zim happily states.  
“This is part of a star?” Dib ask reaching towards the gifts.  
“Yes, do you like it? It has a protective filled around it, so it can’t hurt you.” Zim states a little worried.  
“I…I love it.” Dib starts to tear up.  
“Oh no I have made you sad!” Zim says horrified.  
“What no I just no one has done something remotely like this for me hell no one has even got me normal flowers they don’t even at the least treat me decent I’m not sad just emotional humans don’t just cry when we’re sad we do it when our emotions get to us as well.” Dib explains.  
“So, I did good?” Zim asks hoping for the best.  
“You did amazing you didn’t have to do this though it’s to much.” Dib responds.  
“Non-sense Zim is going to give you all of the best gifts.” Zim says happily. “Now let me put them on you.”  
“Yes, please do.” Dib says still crying a little wiping off the tears.  
Zim puts the necklace on his neck then gives said neck a little peck.  
Then grabs the human man’s hand and places the ring on his ring finger then kisses his knuckles.  
“Thank you.” Dib says looking at the lizard man in front of him tears pooling in his eyes. “I love you.”  
“Zim loves you too my precious human.” Zim coos.  
The two share a passionate kiss.


	25. chapter 24 sleep

The two continue their heavy make out session. Tongues swirling together mapping each other’s mouth tasting one another’s foreign saliva.  
The Irken rubs his hand up and down the humans legs. Zim started moaning into the paranormal obsessed boy’s mouth as he moved his lukke up and down the humans face taking in his mates scent.

  
Dib Reaches up to the Irken’s wandering lukke and massages at them in an up and down in a circular motion.  
Zim groans grinds into Dib a little. Dib rubs into him as well both slowly growing more erect. Dib could feel Zim’s cock pocking at his backside.  
Dib giggles in between kisses. Zim growls and rubs his hand up against the human’s Dib’s clothed dick.  
Dib moans as his space boy gives his bulge some attention.

  
Zim growls predatorially and reposted the human so Dib’s legs where on both sides of him and his ass was directly on his clothed alien cock.

Zim moves his hand to the button on the human's shorts and undose it then unzips the boys shorts.

Dib moans as the irken grinds into his ass while rubing at his thinly clothed cock. With only his underwear in between his cock and the alien's hand.

"Uhhh...mmm....you're soo goood at that." Dib moans.

Zim smirks"Zim is such a goooood looovveeer...mmmm." Zim moans to himself grinding into the boy and pulling down Dib's underwear and shorts.

"Aaaahhh...mmmm...soo good." Dib moans as Zim grabs his dick.

Zim pumps the human's member with one hand and grabs the human's hand and puts it near his mouth. Zim kisses on the hand and wraps his tongue around two of his fingers and pulls them in his mouth sucking on them.

"Ahhh....what are you...ahh." Dib moans.

Zim pulls off his pants grinding more into the man while happily sucking at Dib's fingers.

Zim pulls out the fingers and reaches into his Pak and pulls out a small vile. "Not wet enough." Zim says shaking his head then grabs the human's hand again and puts a bit of the files contents on the human's hand.

Dib stares then reliases its to lube up his fingers and he rubs substance on said fingers.

"Ahhh...good job...now could you...prepare yourself for me...please?" Zim moans out.

Dib glances up at the lust filled Irken and stares for a second before biding.

Dib slowly positions himself so Zim can clearly see him putting his finger in himself.

"Ahhh...that's it so goood....such a precious thing." Zim hisses.

Dib pushed his finger in deeper looking at the Irken who was jerking himself.

"Ohhh...you're sooo pretty." Zim moans.

Dib flushes as he pushes in and out then hits his sweet spot. "Mmm.."Dib squeaks a little.

"Ahhh...yesss..you love it...mmm."Zim growls huskily.

Dib continues to hit that spot then adds a second finger. "Ahhh...I ...mmmm" Dib sputers out.

"Ahhh..that's right...soo..well done." Zim comments.

"I want you to...mmm..uhh." Dib tries.

"Huu...mmm..Do you want me in you?" Zim asks existed.

Dib nods eagerly "ooohh yes please!"

"Mmm..very well.." Zim smiles.

Dib pulls out his fingers and Zim repossessions Dib to be right above his alien dick.

"Mmm...so good I well be very sweet to you." Zim murmurs.

"Just put it in me already!" Dib grumbles.

Zim slams himself inside the tight heat. "Ahh...mmm..I love this."Zim excliams while getting adjusted to the feeling yet again.

"Huuu...I'm a fan as well." Dib mummbles.

The two sit like that cock barried deep inside the human both catching their breath. Then the two begging thrusting.

"Huuuh...mmm..Zim loves you." Zim moans as he thrust in hitting just the right spot.

Dib groans as the assault on the sensitive ball of nereves in his ass continued.

Both sweating and love drunk the two started kissing while they continued their rhythmatic movements.

Tongues twisting as body's intertwined. Zim jerks the human's cock whilst going.

The two both an utter wreck as they finshed cum splashes all over their body's and shirts they stupidly left on.

"Huu...that was nice."Dib mummbles.

Zim laughs. "nice is a bit of an understatement love."

"Hmmm...you're right." Dib nuzzles his face into the crook of the Irken's neck.

"Yes, Zim usally is right." Zim proudly says.

"Puff...ok..you keep believing that." Dib chuckles tierdly.

"Zim is amazing and you know it do not peatrinize me I am the love of your life and the smartest creature to every exist everyone in the universe will bow before me 'Zim the Great and Almighty' which will be my full title when I rule all you should feel lucky to have me Zim as your mate-husband and not some pathetic human worm that would not be worthy of your beautiful body you well get to be my pretty empires when I take over all life So you should know that...you fell asleep." Zim rants then stares at the snozzing human.

"Mmm..I must admit you are very precious whilst sleeping." Zim coos.

Zim rubs small circles into the humans back soothingly.

"You're to cute how are you even human?" Zim asks the sleeping form in his lap.

"You're more like someone was told to make a piece of art that is based Loosely on Humanity but to also make it the most beautiful thing that every existed and then poof you're here now." Zim says.

"Ha...that makes no scenes but it wouldn't surprise me if some how it was true."Zim chuckles.

"Huu...guess I better bring you to the bedroom." Zim mueses

Zim carries the sleeping human to the elevator. "Bedroom now computer." Zim orders.

"Fine...ugh." The elevator moves up.

Once in the bedroom Zim looks down at the mess on both if them and sighs. "Ugh..I can't have you covered in our collective spillage whilst slumbering that can't possible be comfortable."

Zim walks into the bathroom and takes out his Pak legs and wraps them around the human to keep him in place as he presses some buttons on the counter and goo squirts out. Zim rubs it on them both and it abbosbess the mess and then Zim peels it off and throws the chunks into a little shoot.

Then the irken heads back to the bedroom and places Dib on the bed and Zim walks to a drawer and grabs a comfy shirt and some of Dib's undergarments. He heads back to the bed and slowly strips off the remainder of the clothes Dib was currently wearing and places him in the ones in his hand.

"There that should be sufficiently cozy for your contienued state of nightly unconsciousness." Zim nods to himself.

Zim goes and press a button on a wall and another shoot was there and he threw booth his and Dib's would clothes in there. Then he put a new outfit on himself.

"It is so strange little Dib-bride that you have to constantly go to slumber every night you become so vulnerable and fragile in that state. It's a good thing Irken's don't have to sleep though it is recommend to at least get four hours in a week to stay at maximum alertness. I can't imagine having to do it ever night just to function properly. It most be awful, for my kind it's a luxcury to you it's a necessity. Hmmm..but you are gorgeous just laying their all fragile and helpless yet at peace and content unaware that at any moment something horrid could happen to you. But never again for Zim is here to protect you! Yes with Zim as your mate you will never need to fear again my precious mate." Zim rants now sitting beside the boy's resting form hey gave a light peck to the top of the humans head then snuggled up to him and spooned him contentedly nuzzling into him lukke twitching all the while. Zim smiles peacefully as he listens to the steady heart beat if his human.


	26. chapter 25 wake

~7 hours later~  
Dib stirs a little in the Irken’s arms Zim looks down at the human. “Hmm…. Little human are you awake?” Zim asks pushing Dib’s hair out of his face to get a better look at the slumbering creature.  
Dib rubs at his eyes and nuzzles his face back in the pillow. Zim smirks at the tired human boy. “Awww…sleepy thing you are so cute.” Zim coos nuzzling his own face into the nerd’s neck.  
“MMmmuuhhh…I don’t wanna… Stop.” Dib groans trying to hide under the blankets not wanting to completely wake up.  
“Pfff…Come on get up…aren’t you the one who said we have to go to school.” Zim coos and gives small pecks at Dib’s ear cheek and neck.  
“Ugh…but I don’t want tooooo…This weird alien mattress is to comfy…uhhhh but your right I have to get up.” Dib says muffled by the pillow he shoved his face in.  
“Ha…Well alright get up.” Zim cuddles into his mate.  
“MMMm..In a couple minutes…so warm.” Dib snuggles into the mattress more.  
Zim glances at the boy and shakes his head chuckling a little then kisses on him some more.  
“Zim loves his pretty thing you are all mine now and I will protect you.” Zim hums making content sounds.  
Dib grumbles trying to go back to sleep when the Irken was assaulting him with kisses.  
“hush…sleepy I just want to rest.” Dib complains.  
“Pssh…you humans are so weird…but Zim can’t allow you to go back to slumbering because you will be angered at me latter for not waking you for school so get up Dib-love.” Zim laughs.  
“NOOO! I just want to sleep a bit more!” Dib grumbles.  
Zim presses a button on a wall and light floods more into the room.  
“Why! I don’t want to.” Dib exclaims.  
Zim chuckles as the human hides under the covers trying to shield his eyes from the light.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Zim says playfully and snatches the covers off the boy’s face.  
“NOOO!! Why !” Dib protest.  
Zim laughs and grabs Dib and sits up then puts the nerd on his lap cuddling into him. Dib squirms “No you jerk I was comfy.” Dib playfully protest.  
“Hush give love to Zim.” Zim replies.  
Dib turns his head a little and pecks at Zim’s lip then pulls back and squirms out of Zim’s embraces and gets up.  
“Oh, no you don’t Zim shall catch you.” Zim gets up and leaps at the little human.  
“Ahh…no bad monster I won’t let you.” Dib narrowly escapes Zim’s attach.  
Zim almost hits the floor but catches himself with his Pak legs then glances at his mate.  
“Oh, you think you can beat Zim you are wrong Zim shall stand victorious.” Zim states.  
Dib giggles as the Irken gets back up and grabs at him Dib backs up and starts running.  
“I shall catch you, you cannot escape me for long!” Zim yells trying to hide his smirk. Zim stalks after him slowly.  
“No! you can’t catch me!” Dib giggles and runs to the elevator.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Zim growls one of his Pak legs jetted out and curled around Dib’s legs and snatches the boy up and holds him upside down.  
“Hey! No fair!” Dib complains as Zim pulls the boy closer.  
“It is fair because Zim said so.” Zim says proudly Dib now dangling upside down in front of Zim lips meet in upside down kiss.  
“Ugh…meanie ruining the fun.” Dib huffs after the kiss.  
“pfff…You’re cute I will keep you.” Zim states then opens his arms and drops the human into them.  
“hmmp…Your so strange but fine.” Dib huffs.  
Zim happily rubs his lukke up against the human. “Ok…I suppose we should get ready for the school now.” Zim says.  
“Yeah we probably should.” Dib replies then gives Zim a quick peck before jumping down from his aliens arms.  
“hmmm..Zim will help the Dib-love get ready.” Zim says proudly.  
“Pfff…ok I’m going to get dressed now.” Dib giggles.  
Zim follows after the human. Dib goes to change his clothes.  
“Please do not put on the scarf thing again Zim wants to see his precious mates marks.” Zim begs.  
“Ugh…you know what everyone already knows we're together so I guess I won’t put it on if it means that much to you.” Dib groans.  
“Yay! Thank you my sweet little love creature.” Zim says.  
“Pfff…Wow you’re easy to please.” Dib chuckles.  
“What can Zim say I love you precious Dib-thing so of course you can please me very well.” Zim hums.  
“Awww…that’s cute.” Dib says face going red.  
Dib picks up a blue galaxy shirt that has the words ‘space babe’ on it, that he got for sleeping and chuckles.  
Zim glances at it “Hmm… Zim likes that one it is the pet name correct?”  
“Yeah, it is you know what I think I’ll wear it.” Dib giggles.  
Dib puts the shirt on some black pants and some black boots. Zim puts on his own boots new gloves and also his disguise.  
The two freshen up in the bathroom and head up for breakfast.  
The two eat their cereal while snuggling on the booth. Dib sips at his coffee while Zim nips at him.  
The two finish their breakfast and head up to the base level.  
“Hi master Hi master’s wife.” Gir waves.  
“Umm..hi.” Dib says looking at the cute robot who was covered in peanut butter.  
“Gir why just why.” Zim says shaking his head.  
“I wanted to make a bird house.” Gir says.  
“Uhhh…that’s not how you make a bird house.” Dib replies.  
“Ahh…but I painted the couch too.” Gir says happily.  
Zim takes a deep breath. “I don’t have time for this.” Zim grumbles.  
The two walk to the door and glance at the couch which was covered in peanut butter.  
“Ugh…Why must Gir do these sorts of things.” Zim complains as they walk out and head to school.  
“Pssh..It’s ok honey well fix it later.” Dib says and rubs circles into Zim’s back.  
“Hmm…what did you just say did you call me food?” Zim asks confused.  
“Ha pfff no, sorry that probably translated really weird. It’s a pet name that just basically means I think your sweet.” Dib chuckles.  
“Oh, I guess that makes scenes.” Zim responds.  
“Yeah, I forget sometimes that everything you hear and say goes through a translator and you aren’t really fluent in English you just use an advanced translator.” Dib giggles.  
“pff…it’s close enough if not better then how most humans talk but I’m able to edit things if they have another colloquial meaning, so I will place that pet name in.” Zim says.  
“Hmmm…that really is interesting and most likely is very helpful when going to other worlds.” Dib says.  
“Well of course that’s why Irken’s have it we are amazing, and we have the best intergalactic translator.” Zim boasts.  
Dib rolls his eyes at Zim’s superiority complex. “Yeah, ok.”  
“Wait a minute…why am I not carrying you?” Zim says reaching towards Dib.  
“No, you really don’t have to do that and in fact I would prefer you didn’t.” Dib states.  
Zim glares at him then grabs the boy regardless. “You are mine I will keep you.”  
“No, put me down come on really.” Dib pouts “Stop man handling me.”  
“Zim will not stop he loves the human man so he shall carry him.” Zim replies.  
“ugh why am I even trying it's not like you’ll put me down.” Dib sighs.  
”Hmmm…It’s your fault you are way too adorable,” Zim says nuzzling into the boy.  
“ugh fine whatever…but remember hands to yourself in class I know it’s hard but please.” Dib says.  
“Yes, Zim knows he is not allowed to show how much he loves you my little mate.” Zim grumbles.  
“Pfff…that’s one way to say that.” Dib chuckles.  
“Zim is not happy that he isn’t able to show off his lovely mate.” Zim groans.  
Dib giggles a little. “ I understand that you care for me, but we can’t just make-out at school.”  
“I know but still I just want to hold you and cuddle you, but I can’t.” Zim says.  
“Aww…I like cuddling up with you to, but you have to be normal ok.” Dib responds.  
“Yeah, Zim knows.” Zim hangs his head sadly.  
“Don’t be sad I know it’s hard, but you can do it…now put me down we’re almost there.” Dib replies.  
“Ugh… fine.” Zim rolls his eyes and places Dib down.  
Dib grabs around the Irken’s neck and pulls him down and gives him a quick kiss.  
“Love you space boy now be good.” Dib nuzzles into his face then quickly sprints off.  
Zim Smirks “My mate is so cute.” Zim coos to himself . The Irken marches off into the school building.  
Zim headed off to his locker glaring at all the people who pass him by their disgusting stenth flowing through the air.  
These disgusting creatures with their filthy faces probably want to steal my precious mate I bet they’ll try to put their grubby hands all over him. I won’t let them I will protect him from all these stupid mutated worms. Zim thought to himself.  
Zim grabs his books from the locker and heads to class keeping a close eye on anyone who could be considered a threat.  
Zim looks around the class room and sees Dib at his usual seat. Dib waves at the space man who makes his way over to him.  
“hmm…I don’t like these people.” Zim growls after he sits next to Dib.  
“Pfff…Of course you don’t but you don’t like anyone.” Dib giggles.  
“Nuh-uh…Zim likes himself and sometimes Gir the tallests and you my little one.” Zim argues back.  
Dib rolls his eyes. “Pff…alright then.”  
Zim grabs the human’s hand and squeezes it.  
Class starts and the Irken continued to squeeze and fondle at the human’s hand trying to stay sane.  
People in the class stared at the two lovers and some whispered amongst themselves.  
The class went on Zim gave angry glares at different people in the class threateningly.  
The bell rings. “Ugh finally.” Zim says.  
The two head to the next class with Zim leading him by his hand.  
Before entering the class, the Irken pulls the human to the side and gives a little peck on the cheek.  
Dib chuckles “Alright space boy that’s cute but calm down.”  
“Hmmp..fine.” Zim glares then the two head to class.  
Class after class continue more people start to spread rumors as Zim slowly begins to get more annoyed and slightly twitchy again.  
Lunch was finally here and the two head into the line. “I don’t even know why we are in this line at this point this stuff isn’t edible.” Zim says.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s because it’s a routine I don’t eat the stuff though in fact I think they pump mutagens into it to make a select people slowly turn into monsters then once they no longer resemble the human they once were the government takes them away to make them become secret operatives to shut down the Chupacabras before the can become advanced enough to make their own city.” Dib rants on.  
Zim just stares completely lost by whatever the hell Dib was talking about. “Uhhh…”  
Dib stops and realizes that the Irken wasn’t ready to know the harsh truth.  
Gaz walks up behind the two then looks at Zim’s confused face. “Dib did you tell him about your weird lunch thing.” Gaz sighs rubbing her temples.  
“People need to know Gaz! But they just don’t listen!” Dib exclaims with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.  
“Ummm…I..” Zim just looks around for a second then looks at Gaz for help.  
“He’s your problem now you wanted him you got him.” Gaz shrugs.  
“I get it, it’s a hard truth to swallow.” Dib says nodding.  
Gaz just gives an amused look at Zim watching the Irken who was trying to find something to say.  
The three get their food “Oh, Dib Dad said to remind you to meet him tonight.” Gaz says.  
“Hmm…oh shit that’s tonight.” Dib exclaims.  
“What is the sister-unit talking about?” Zim asks.  
“Well, my dad kind of wanted me to introduce…well you I guess to him.” Dib answers.  
“Well of course everyone wants to meet Zim!” Zim exclaims.  
“pff…he’s so weird.” Gaz says.  
Zim gasp grabs Dib and holds him to his chest. “How dare you call my mate weird.”  
“Well I wasn’t talking about him but he’s weird too.” Gaz says with a shrug.  
Zim glares daggers at the girl Dib push off his chest. “Hey, be good you lizard don’t you even try to hurt my sister.”  
“But, the sister-thing started it.” Zim complains.  
“Doesn’t matter you still can’t hurt her.” Dib replies.  
“Hmpp…fine.” Zim shakes his head at the girl as they take their seats.  
“Do you even know my name.” Gaz asks staring at Zim.  
“Of course, Zim knows all Dib-sister your name is…uhh…Philip?” Zim replies.  
The siblings look at him Dib starts laughing Gaz just glares.  
“Yeah…pff..that’s her name alright.” Dib laughs.  
“See, Zim told you he knew.” Zim replies proudly.  
“Oh, fuck you Dib.” Gaz growls.  
Dib just shrugs big smile on his face.  
“Do not say such foul things about my mate.” Zim whispers threateningly.  
“Or what?” Gaz asks not a hint of fear in her.  
Zim glares knowing he can’t do anything to her.  
“That’s what I thought.” Gaz remarks.  
“Yeah, well later tonight I need you to come with me to meet my dad it will most likely be quick, so you won’t have to be there that long.” Dib comments.  
“Yes, Zim will go to see the parent-drone do not worry.” Zim replies patting the human’s fluffy hair pulling the boy onto his lap.  
“Yeah can’t wait for you two to explain to Dad you’re engaged.” Gaz says amused. “Can I come.”  
“Ugh…You’re going to go even if I say you can’t, so it doesn’t matter what I say.” Dib rolls his eyes.  
“This is going to be hilarious.” Gaz smirks.


	27. Chapter 26 parent-drone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been awhile for an update but here it is.  
> Thank you freegirl333 , ChibitaliaxHRE, Selbarm

Dib glares at his sister who was smiling evilly at them.  
“Do not fret my Dib-love the sister-unit will have nothing to laugh at tonight the meeting with the parent-drone will go amazingly!” Zim exclaims loudly with big hand gestures.  
Dib shakes his head at Zim’s actions.  
“Yeah…good luck with that.” Gaz trails off.  
The bell rings and the three head to their respective classes.  
“Hmmm…look at all this angry jealous human’s they wish they were as amazing as Zim.” Zim states proudly pulling Dib around with him by his hand.  
“Pfff… yeah sure.” Dib chuckles.  
The two sit at their desks Zim continued to stare at others in the class with judgmental eyes.  
Class continues and Zim starts to get a bit antsy shaking a bit.  
Dib glances nervously at his alien hoping he’ll be ok.  
The class goes on and the Irken gets progressively worse shaking and glaring at people who he was sure were going to try and steal or hurt his mate.  
After class the two head out and the Irken drags the boy with him.  
“Where are we going?” Dib asks.  
“ZIM NEEDS….GIVE TO ZIM.” Zim growls shoving the human into the janitor closet.  
“Woah!...Really right here.” Dib exclaims.  
“YES..MINE I HAVE TO HAVE YOU GIVE ZIM THE LOVE!” Zim screams.  
“What?!? You can’t be serious people will hear!” Dib exclaims eyes getting bigger.  
“UGH…WHO CARES!! what humans think ZIM NEEDS!!” Zim growls stalking closer to the human.  
“Woah…No we can’t seriously if people hear they’ll open the door and uhh…find out about what you actually are.” Dib reasons.  
“BUT ZIM WANTS …UGH WHY MUST THIS FILTH CREATURES RUIN EVERYTHING.” Zim complains and then starts pouting.  
“Hey, it’s okay we can play later ok don’t be sad.” Dib nuzzles into the Irken’s neck and gives him a couple kisses.  
“But..huuu…I just wanted to have but…hmm Zim is sorry for the grabbing the Dib-love and trying to do the sex with the humans being outside.” Zim wraps his arms around the human still awkwardly shaking.  
The two snuggle into the other kissing at the others neck and then lips interlocking tongues twirling together.  
“mmm…we have… to go.. to class.” Dib says in between kisses.  
“Mmmuuu…I don’t want toooo.” Zim whines.  
“We have to, come on.” Dib pulls on Zim’s sleeve and heads out the closet and goes to class with Zim trudging behind.  
“Uhhh…Zim does not like this stupid school.” Zim whines.  
“Ohh…stop be good.” Dib responds.  
Zim groans and the two sit at class the two continue to go to class to class until finally the last bell rings.  
“Yes, wait the Dib has to go do the stupid painting thing again uhhh it’s not fare for Zim he can’t even be with his little mate.” Zim grumbles.  
“Zim it’s not that big a deal just go find something to distract yourself with I’ll be back before you even notice.” Dib resurges the Irken.  
“Ahhh…fine but I don’t want to.” Zim replies annoyed.  
“Good space monster I love you.” Dib gives Zim a little peck on the lips.  
“Pretty thing Zim loves you.” Zim nuzzles into Dib’s face.  
“Yeah ok you too space boy don’t forget that later tonight we have to meet with my dad ok.” Dib replies.  
Dib walks off to go to the detention room.  
Zim staring at him all the while until he walks out of view.  
Dib grabs the paints and heads to the wall he was assigned to paint today and starts to paint.  
All of sudden he gets a ding on his phone he puts down the brush down and check his phone.  
“hey, it’s Leslie how’d things with the boytoy going!” Leslie text.  
“It’s good we’re together now ps. Thanks for the advice last time we talked.” Dib responds.  
“Cool I’m happy for you, oh and any time I’d be happy to help friendo.” Leslie text back.  
“thanks, I’m glad you see me as a friend that doesn’t happen for me.” Dib text then instantly regrets hitting send in fear of sounding like a loser.  
“Dude same :) So what you up to?” The girl text.  
“Painting over stupid graffiti in the back of the school because I did the crime so now I got to do the time. :(“ Dib text back.  
“Ahh lame I’m sorry.” Leslie text.  
“Yeah, well I better get back to it.” Dib replies.  
“Ok see you later ;)” Leslie text back.  
Dib goes back to painting over graffiti starting with a drawing of a dog body with a bear head that also had a speech bubble that say, ‘mom likes lollipops.’.  
“What does that even mean?” Dib asks himself.  
~With Zim~  
“uhh…what am I going to do my little mate is all the way back at the stupid human school… Zim does not know what to do.” Zim groans.  
“Wait a minute Zim needs to get ready to amaze the parent-drone because if Zim does not the parent might try to get him away from me if Zim is not perfect.” Zim starts rambling.  
“It’s ok master his dad is only going to tell him no more do the kisses with you and to go back home at his daddy’s house and no more live here…ohhh look I finds a French fries!!” Gir squeals eating pebbles that were under the couch.  
“No!!! The Dib’s parent-drone can’t do that Zim must be perfect! Zim will do research and be the best ‘human’ mate any parent-drone could ask for their offspring to be with!” Zim exclaims.  
“You wants one of my French fries? I is goanna give you one!” Gir chucks a pebble at Zim.  
“Owww!!Gir You’re bad!!” Zim screams.  
Gir pouts “I sorry master I should have put ketchup on it.” Gir starts crying.  
“Ugh…It’s ok Gir Zim forgives you this time just be good.” Zim rubs at the spot Gir hit with the rock.  
“Ok I’m going to go dig for treasure in the yard!!” Gir screams then runs outside.  
“Well he’s in his disguise so that should be alright well alright for Gir that is.” Zim shrugs.  
“Computer!!” Zim exclaims.  
“Uhh…What.” The computer groans.  
“Give me research on how to impress a mates parent-drone!” Zim screams heading down to an observation room in his lab to see the research.  
“Fine … Here’s the research for the parent thing…ugh why do I have to do everything.” The computer complains.  
“Silence computer Zim is busy with researching.” Zim growls.  
Zim scans threw the clips and articles looking for the best ideas.  
“Zim shall prove he’s the best and that his Dib-bride should stay with Zim and be mine forever and ever.” Zim says to himself.  
“Yes, all mine I won’t let anyone hurt him no I want all for me.” Zim coos thinking about cuddling up on his human mate.  
“Mmmm…Yes Zim is amazing no one can stop Zim from having everything he wants.” Zim says to himself.  
He continued his research smugly thinking he was the best.  
“Ugh…hey master.” The computer grumbles annoyed.  
“What! What is so important that you must impaired my research!” Zim exclaims.  
“Ugh…Your mates back.” The computer groans.  
“What yay! Tell him to come down to see me!” Zim excitedly shouts.  
“Do I have to..ugh.” The computer groans.  
“Yes, computer tell him to come here and let Zim hold him.” Zim commands.  
“Fine…” the computer whines.  
“Yay, Zim can hold his cute precious thing again!” Zim exclaims everything he was doing just flying out of his mind.  
Zim sat and waited eyes big huge smile on his face. He continued to wait the minutes ticked by his excited look slowly getting smaller and smaller.  
“Uhhh…computer where is my Dib-love?” Zim asks.  
“Oh…he said he’d be down in a bit he’s just getting peanut butter off the upstairs couch.” The computer answers.  
“Ahh, so sweet my little mate is helping but he really doesn’t need to do that.” Zim coos.  
Zim went back to researching while waiting for his mate.  
An hour goes by before Dib finally makes his way to the room Zim’s in.  
“Hey space boy sorry I was cleaning the couch and the I had to shower myself because I got some of the stupid peanut butter on me.” Dib rambles.  
“Yeah, Gir is bad sometimes sorry about him.” Zim replies.  
“It’s fine he’s cute so It’s okay he’s a little wild.” Dib responds.  
“mmhmm…Now come to Zim and let Zim hold you.” Zim coos.  
“You’re so clingy fine I’ll let you cuddle me.” Dib responds.  
“Zim loves come let me have.” Zim opens his arms wide.  
Dib walked over to the expecting Irken who grabs him and pulls him onto his lap.  
“Why, am I so amazing and have such a cute mate everyone wants to be Zim.” Zim coos to himself when nuzzling into Dib’s face.  
“Pfff.. why are you so obsessed with yourself? Even better question why is it weirdly hot?” Dib questions.  
“Because Zim is so gorges and amazing.” Zim states smugly.  
“See that’s what I mean that should be weird and disconcerting but instead it’s cute.” Dib blushes while mumbling.  
“Well, Zim is very attractive but not ‘cute’ I am handsome and amazing but not cute you are the cute not Zim.” Zim sates.  
“Nope, you’re cute with your little self-love speeches.” Dib pokes the Irken’s face “Boop.”  
Zim blushes and grumbles to himself under his breath.  
Dib giggles at the reaction. “So whatcha looking at my space monster?” Dib asks.  
“Ohh…stuff.” Zim dismisses.  
“Mhhmm…sure.” Dib chuckles and rolls his eyes then looks at the screens.  
“No don’t look at that!” Zim exclaims nervously.  
“HaHaHa…You’re ohhh…that’s adorable you’re looking at tips to impress your significant other’s parents.” Dib laughs.  
“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Zim pouts.  
“Aww…don’t be sad I think it’s sweet.” Dib kisses the Irken.  
Zim moans and kisses back.  
Tongues happily twisted together, and nips exchanged.  
“Hey.. Zim..mmm…I a… heard about…this..mmm…haunted house…and I was wondering…If umm…mmm You’re really good at kissing…uhh..but can we go see it…maybe this weekend.” Dib says between kisses.  
“Hmmm…Sure If that will make my mate happy…mmm…Zim is good lover…he will take you to the howling home.” Zim mumbles.  
“Yay, I thought you wouldn’t want to come.” Dib says contently pulling back then nuzzles into Zim’s neck.  
“What of courses Zim uhhh…loves umm the horror houses yes…because umm we both love the same things yes.” Zim says nervously.  
“Sure, you do honey sure you do.” Dib mocks. “It’s cute that you think you need to say things like that.”  
“What! No Zim is uhhh for serious a person who likes the…homes for the spooks or whatever.” Zim lies horribly.  
“Aww…sweetie just stop.” Dib coos and kisses him again.  
The two moan into each other’s mouth Zim grinding into the human.  
“Mmm…Please Play with me.” Zim moans in-between kisses.  
“Alright since you asked so nicely.” Dib laughs.  
“Yay Zim loves you.” Zim coos.  
“Yeah, ok.” Dib rolls his eyes. “I love you too.”  
Dib shuffled of the aliens lap. Zim whines a little from the loss of the human in his arms. That is until the pretty human got on his knees in front of the Irken.  
“Oh Yes Zim Wants give please Zim needs!” Zim shouts.  
“Eager much?” Dib giggles.  
“Zim wants mmm…give.” Zim moans.  
Dib rolls his eyes and pulls down Zim’s pants then takes the moaning creatures dick in his mouth.  
Zim grunts and thrust into the soft wet mouth. Dib gags a little but relaxes and takes a bit more in swirling his tongue around on the Irken’s cock.  
“Mmm…YES ZIM LOvESss.” Zim hisses and moans.  
Dib bobs his head back and forth. “Uhhh..Yes you are the BEST MATE ever..mmm..” Zim exclaims.  
“You are mine…mmm…ahh.” Zim moans as the boy bobs up in down taking it all in.  
Dib sucked and licked at the crazed Irken whose hands were bald up in fist head leaning back and moaning.  
“YES MMmmMMm give TO ZIM……AHHHhhh!!” Zim screamed as Dib took more of the Irken into his mouth chuckling around the dick which the vibration made Zim moan louder.  
“Such a GOOood HuMAnn!!” Zim puts his hands in the human boys hair and petting it.  
Zim pushes the boys face up and down. “Ohhh Yess Give!!” Zim thrust in and out.  
Dib glances at the hot mess the Irken was becoming eyes full of lust secreting hormones lukke twitching tongue hang out his mouth moaning.  
Dib continues to suck and play with Zim’s gentiles liking and sucking taking it all in.  
“Ahhh! Sooo amazing Ziiimm loves!” Zim moans Zim was going mad.  
They continue to go at it until finally Zim cums deep down inside the boys throat.  
Dib swallows it down then pulls back. “Happy space boy?” Dib chuckles at the blissed-out alien.  
Zim pants a little and looks down at the human with love in his eyes. “Come here my Dib-love.” Zim pats his lap.  
Dib rolls his eyes and jumps up on the Irken’s lap.  
Zim kisses on the human’s sore lips.  
“Mmm…Zim loves you pretty human boy.” Zim coos pulling back.  
“hmm…aww thanks I love you too, but I need to get some water and put on some Chapstick I’ll be back ok.” Dib rambles.  
“uhh ok fine hurry back.” Zim replies.  
Dib heads off after giving the Irken a peck on the cheek.  
Zim continues to do research once the human was gone.  
Zim was reading article after article. Dib walked back and sees the Irken absorbed in the dumb advice blogs the nerd rolls his eyes.  
“Hey space boy you really don’t need to do all this research you’ll be fine it’s just my dad.” Dib states.  
Zim turns around and looks at Dib “Oh human love creature you’re so wrong that’s not how the human parent-drones work you need to have a good impression or horrible things will happen.”  
Dib gives Zim a look of disbelief “Uhh…ok then that’s not true but you probably won’t believe me so doesn’t matter.” Dib says.  
“Aww…love-thing it’s cute you think that you don’t understand how protective of their offspring’s parent-drones are Zim knows because he read about it on the line.” Zim explains.  
“Umm…ok then.” Dib mumbles.  
“In fact Zim must go and get offerings!” Zim shouts.  
“What? Offerings?” Dib questions.  
“Yes, to appease the parent-drone and not let him take you back.” Zim explains.  
“Uhhh…that’s not a thing.” Dib says confused by the Irken’s statements.  
“It won’t be a thing when Zim gets offering I will be back my precious creature with the offerings for the parent-drone.” Zim reassures.  
“Please don’t do that it really isn’t a good idea honey.” Dib replies.  
“Oh my Dib-mate I know you don’t want Zim to leave but I will be back very quickly my dear.” Zim coos.  
Dib stares blankly at the oblivious alien who starts to head out. “Zim you really don’t understand my dad.” Dib says then follows after the Irken.  
“Zim will figure out what offerings to give him do not worry.” Zim waves off.  
“That isn’t remotely what I’m worried about.” Dib argues.  
“Then what?” Zim asks completely confused.  
“Listen it’s really sweet that you want to impress my dad for me.” Dib starts.  
“Yes, Zim is sweet and loving.” Zim responds.  
“Yeah, but you can’t buy a bunch of presents and talk about how you don’t want my dad to as you said, ‘take me back’ please don’t do anything like that.” Dib tries.  
“But Zim needs to or or he’ll …huuuh ..huuu…I won’t let them take you.” Zim panics.  
“Hey, it’s okay don’t freak you’ll be fine everything will be ok.” Dib rubs Zim’s shoulder calmingly.  
“But…what if….huu..the humans take you away from me.” Zim pants.  
“You know what let’s not think about that it’s not going to happen no-one’s taking anyone away.” Dib says.  
“Are you sure cause Gir said…wait a minute why did I take advice from Gir.” Zim exclaims.  
Dib giggles “Really you took advice from Gir.”  
“Well Zim was not in his right mind the Dib-love was not here and Zim is hormonal it is not Zim’s fault.” Zim tried to make excuses.  
“Ok alright then.” Dib chuckles. “Well I’m goanna go watch the paranormal power hour.”  
“Can Zim cuddle you when you do?” Zim asks happily.  
“Of course honey lets go.” The two head up to base level.  
Gir was coloring on the walls. The two stare at him. “Gir! Stop It!”  
“I don’t wanna!” Gir screams then throws the crayons at the wall then jumps on the couch.  
Then the two sit down and Dib puts on his paranormal shows.  
“Is we goanna do dancing?” Gir asks.  
“No Gir no dancing stop asking for dancing!” Zim sternly says.  
Gir pouts but then sees a rubber pig and forgets about what he was talking about.  
“pff.. alright then.” Dib chuckles.  
The two cuddled together then Gir jumps between two. “Ahh!! Gir no bad!” Zim screams.  
“I is your friend we goanna party.” Gir says.  
“Aww.. hi buddy.” Dib pats the little robots head.  
“Ugh don’t coddle him.” Zim says.  
Dib rolls his eyes and grabs the robot and hugs him on his lap.  
They continued watch Dib’s shows hours go by. “Umm…it’s almost time to go meet with my dad so yeah.”  
“Oh… dose Zim need to get the human dress clothes then?” Zim asks.  
“What? What are you talking about?” Dib asks.  
“The special dress clothes you know for the important events.” Zim explains.  
“Umm…are you talking about a suit because if so no don’t wear that we’re just going to meet my dad at a pizza place.” Dib responds.  
“But the online said that..” Zim starts.  
“No just no.” Dib shakes his head. “You’re going as is ok.”  
“You’re right Zim is already amazing as is.” Zim nods. “Now let us go and meet with the parent-drone.”  
“Alright lets.” Dib says. The two head out once Zim puts on his disguise.  
“Does Zim have to eat the bread cheese grease thing?” Zim asks.  
“No you’re fine you don’t have to in fact it’s probably not good for you and will make you sick.” Dib replies.  
“Good, I’m glad I didn’t want to.” Zim says.  
Now both in front of the Bloaty's Pizza Hog. “I can’t believe that Gaz got to pick the place even though she wasn’t originally invited.” Dib rambles.  
“I won’t let him take you away from me.” Zim growls.  
“Again that’s not going to happen.” Dib responds.  
“Maybe it won’t but what if he dose try to.” Zim responds.  
“Ok just no that’s not remotely true and plus even if he wanted to ‘take me away’ he can’t I’m an adult.” Dib responds.  
Zim glances at the human and grumbles. The two walk inside the restaurant.  
“Oh hey losers over here!” Gaz waves the two down.  
“That wretched female calling us losers.” Zim growls.  
“No! you’re not doing this don’t yell at my sister.” Dib sternly says.  
“Fine ugh Zim will behave.” Zim says.  
The two walk over to the table and sit on the booth together with Gaz on the other side of the table.  
“Where is the parent-drone Zim was supposed to meet?” Zim asks.  
“Oh dad will be here in a bit soup for brains.” Gaz snarkly says.  
Zim tenses up and growls.  
“Gaz really don’t egg him on please.” Dib angerly states.  
“But it’s so funny.” Gaz grumbles.  
“Gaz seriously stop.” Dib says.  
“Ugh..Fine…Hey there’s dad. Dad! Over here!” Gaz flags him down.  
Prof. Membrane turned hi head and made his way over.  
“Daughter, Son I’m here how are you!” The professor says.  
“Hey, dad.” Dib mumbles.  
Gaz pats the spot next to her and the professor sits down.  
“Hello mister Dib’s parent-drone I am Zim.” Zim states.  
“Umm..Son is this your boyfriend?” Prof. Membrane asks.  
“Uhh..yes.” Dib awkwardly says.  
“Mhmm…” The professor eyes Zim up and down.  
“So I order the usual.” Gaz says and shrugs.  
“Thank you daughter, so Zim was it I’m Professor Membrane." the prof. says.  
“Yes, Zim is amazing and he loves the Dib.” Zim exclaims.  
A waiter brings drinks.  
Everyone just stares at Zim. “Well, what is your grade point average Zim?” The prof. asks.  
“Uhh… Zim has the best grade point it is not average it is far beyond average!” Zim happily exclaims.  
Dib face palms and sighs.  
The professor looked confused. “Alright good for you.”  
Gaz gives Dib a wtf look.  
“Yes, I know Zim is very proud of myself.” Zim states.  
“Zim how about we tone it down.” Dib whispers.  
Zim wraps his arm around the human boy’s shoulder.  
“So… What type of scientist do plan on becoming?” The professor says.  
Zim stares confused. “Uhhh..”  
“Dad stop telling people to become scientists.” Dib argues.  
“Son it’s just a harmless question nothing more.” The professor states.  
“He’s kind of right dad you do always ask people to be scientists.” Gaz replies.  
“It’s alright Zim was a scientist for about 32 earth years back when I was…I mean I plan on being a scientist for 32 earth years that’s what I said yep totally didn’t say something weird that normal humans wouldn’t say because I got to comfortable… I’m NORMAL!” Zim nervously states.  
The siblings both look at the alien with an annoyed look.  
“Uhhh…what type of science are you planning on going into?” The professor asks.  
“Umm…robotics.” Zim tries.  
“Hmm…interesting.” The professor says.  
“Yep dad really interesting.” Dib tries.  
“How long have you been together?” The professor asks.  
“A long-time dad they’ve been together for months right Dib.” Gaz lies.  
“Uhh…yes we have.” Dib replies.  
“Oh, good I’m happy for you son.” Prof. Membrane says.  
“Yes, and they have something they want to tell you. Right?” Gaz smirks evilly.  
Dib glares at Gaz who tries to hide her laughter.  
“Really Son what do you want to tell me.” The professor asks.  
“Huuu…Well I.” Dib starts. ”kind of moved in with Zim.” Dib mumbles.  
“What why would you do that?” The professor says concerned.  
“Because the Dib is going to do the human marriage with Zim!” Zim proudly says.  
Gaz face palms at Zim and Dib gives him an annoyed look.  
“Uhh…are you saying you’re engaged to my Son?” the professor asks.  
“Yes, he is my betrothed and we love each other and cuddle kiss and have the sex all the time.” Zim nods happily.  
“Why would you tell him that!! Don’t talk about sex near my dad!” Dib yells embarrassed.  
“Well, it’s a perfectly normal adult thing Son but it is strange to tell one’s parent but he’s just an open person.” The professor says trying to reason.  
The pizza comes to the table and Gaz starts eating while watching her brother’s embarrassment.  
“Zim dose not understand why he can’t say that we have made the love we are going to do the marriage of course we’ve had the sex that’s obvious that we have Zim has put his gentiles inside you what is wrong with that.” Zim argues.  
Gaz starts laughing.  
“Just stop!” Dib’s face completely red now.  
“Why its true earlier today you swallowed my seed remember.” Zim says.  
Dib’s eyes were huge. “STOP TALKING!!”  
“Well I have to go back to work sooo yeah..” The professor grabs a slice and heads out quickly.  
“Oh Fuck Swallowed ohhh I just that’s so ahhh.” Gaz laughs.  
“Why are you like this just why Zim!” Dib yells.


	28. Chapter 27 confrentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long my computer has been bugging out but it's fixed now so here I am.  
> Thank you freegirl333 .  
> and Selbarm

"Zim knows not what you are speaking of Zim is amazing and has toughly impressed your parent-drone Dib-love.” Zim says proudly.  
Dib just gives Zim a look of pure disbelief that the Irken could think he did a good job at impressing his dad.  
Gaz was still laughing her ass off. “He’s so fucking oblivious!”  
Zim glares at the human female.  
“Zim ugh why are you so embarrassing I’m never going to live this down.” Dib mumbles face still bright red.  
Zim looks confused at his mate. “Zim did nothing of the embarrassing at all Zim acted accordingly I even explained my affection to the parent-drone so he my know that I truly do care for the precious creature and enjoy your company.”  
“By talking about my SEX LIFE!?!” Dib screams at him.  
Gaz laughs. “Oh fuck.”  
“Yes, that is the most intimate form of affection how else does one tell the human family of the love?” Zim argues back.  
Dib puts his face in his hand and shakes his head in embarrassment. “uhhh of course that’s what you think cause why would you know you don’t talk about sex in front of my family just my luck.”  
“Dad was just horrified when your stupid alien ..when he said you pfff… I can’t even say it without laughing.” Gaz tries but just keeps chackling.  
“Wait, what did you just call Zim.” Zim stares in horror.  
“Zim she knows you’re an alien she’s known for years hell I called you an Irken in front of her plenty of times and you where there she knows but doesn’t care.” Dib huffs.  
“Well he’s so bad at being one I mean he’s just so stupid he may be an alien, but he isn’t intelligent life if you get my point.” Gaz states.  
“That’s it filthy earth female Zim has had enough of your lies and insults to Zim and his mate Zim must depose of you now!!” Zim yells standing putting one foot on the table. Everyone in the restaurant turns and stares at the screaming green man the siblings deadpan.  
Zim sees everyone staring and brushes himself off and sits down. “I’M NORMAL!!”  
Gaz laughs again at the Irken’s failed attempt to attack her. While Dib rolls his eyes.  
“You done with your little tantrum?” Dib asks annoyed.  
“She started it just look at her with her face filled with the gross and eyes of the rudeness and mouth full of the sewage water!” Zim makes awkward hand jesters at the girl.  
“Uhh huh suuure…” Dib trails off shaking his head. Gaz glares at the Irken.  
“Do not use the sar of casom on Zim he knows you are mocking him just like the sister-unit. Why are you not on Zim side Dib-love?” Zim huffs.  
“Zim you’re acting childish behave.” Dib growls.  
“Zim is not like the human smeet.” Zim pouts.  
Dib stares at the sad Irken. “Really you're gonna act all upset fine be that way.” Dib huffs.  
Zim looks down sadly and embarrassed. “ Zim has angered my mate you do not like Zim anymore.”  
“Pfff…whinier.” Gaz spits at the Irken.  
“Zim you know I still like you now stop pouting.” Din chuckles and pecks the Irken's cheek.  
“Zim likes you to human.” Zim mumbles.  
“Why am I surrounded by emotional dorks!” Gaz complains.

“Ohh shut up Gaz if you don’t like it leave I’m not forcing you to watch and stop being rude to Zim you know he’s sensitive when it comes to insults.” Dib argues.  
“Like I’m goanna listen to you.” Gaz rolls her eyes.  
“Zim is not the sensitive Dib-love Zim is strong and powerful.” Zim shots back.  
“Sure you are honey.” Dib coos at the green man.  
Zim seemed satisfied by the response and grins.  
“Does the Dib-mate wish to feel Zim's strong muscles again?” Zim cockily asks.  
Gaz just stares at the two ‘losers' (Her opinion) and scoffs.  
Dib rolls his eyes “Yeah sure.” Dib reach and for the proud Irken’s bicep.  
“Zim is so tough and handsome you are such a lucky creature to be able to be Zim's.” Zim says proudly.  
“Yeah ok then pff… alright yeah you’re amazing.” Dib says inflating Zim's ego.  
“Yes, I’m glad you are aware of Zim's extreme amazingness.” Zim smiles.  
“Why did you say that to him that’s the worst thing you could call him Dib now he’s going to keep talk about how ‘amazing' and ‘powerful' he is.” Gaz complains then shoves another slice in her mouth.  
“How dare you tell my mate not to tell me I’m amazing you are just the jealous you are not the one with Zim but Zim thinks you are hideous and unlovable!” Zim screams.  
“Zim! Don’t say that.” Dib snaps at the Irken. Zim grumbles upset that his mate didn’t agree.  
“Wow, I just wow, you’re one to talk about ugliness coming from the gross looking green guy with only three fingers.” Gaz retorts.  
“No YOU LIE!!! Zim is beautiful and amazing and Zim has the perfect number of fingers you filthy worm-girl!” Zim screams.  
Dib shakes his head in annoyances from the two verbally fighting.  
Dib takes out a twenty and puts it on the table and gets out the booth.  
While Zim and Gaz counite to insult each other.  
“You are so self involved it’s annoying how can some one put up with you for more then ten minutes?” Gaz snarks.  
“Well at least I’m not a revolting little piece of Gasposion dung like you!!…wait Where are you going to Dib-love come back.” Zim whines.  
“I’m not listening to your stupid grudge against my sister you’re both being stupid.” Dib grumbles.  
Gaz smirks “He’s mad at you.”  
Zim looks at the human man. “No Zim not being bad anymore do not be angry it is the female horror monster's fault."  
“Gaz stop you’re realign him up.” Dib sighs looking at the paranoid Irken.  
“Please don’t leave me Zim loves you my sweet mate!” Zim whines and walks up and nuzzles into Dibs cheek.  
“See this is what I mean Gaz he jumps to ridicules conclusions.” Dib grumbles with the alien still nuzzling into him.  
“Pfff… and you don’t?” Gaz laughs. “Remember when Ms. Johnson moved in across the street and you thought she was hiding a living mummy in her house and you snuck in her house and broke her safe in a basement and you found six dead cats in there which is creepy but definitely not a mummy ohh and then you were arrested a dad had to bail you out.”  
Zim pulls back and looks at Dib confused. “You what?”  
“We don’t talk about that Gaz and plus she probably knew I was looking for the mummy, so she just moved it and put her sacrifices to it in the safe instead.” Dib argues.  
“Sure she did….you keep thinking that.” Gaz response.  
Zim stares at Dib “Umm you’re cute but how about not getting caught breaking into people’s house.”  
“Ohh..yeah I…” Dib awkwardly rambles.  
“Zim will help you be stealthier when you break in for whatever reason it is next time you want to do that.” Zim interrupts.  
“Really you’d help me?” Dib asks.  
“Of course my precious little mate Zim loves you.” Zim pecks Dib’s cheek.  
“Oh no…. I thought you would make it better but nope you’re enabling him.” Gaz shakes her head.  
“Pff… Zim makes all things better silly earth girl you just don’t understand what is best for my mate.” Zim replies.  
“Ohhh…really you’re going to act like you know my brother better than me do you even know what he’s like in full on theory mode or when he runs off for a week to go track bigfoot for no reason you don’t know how he thinks when he gets all obsessive he starts to..”  
“Ok I think it’s time we leave now bye Gaz.” Dib interrupts and pulls his alien away.  
“Dib really don’t you think it’s best you..” Gaz tries.  
“Oh I already paid if that’s what you’re asking Gaz now we have to leave.” Dib walks faster to the exit.  
“Really you’re just going to keep interrupting me.” Gaz says annoyed. “Real mature.”  
“What is the sister talking about?” Zim asks.  
“Nothing She’s just trying to insult you again and I don’t want to watch you yell at her let’s go.” Dib lies.  
Zim looks back at Gaz who was rolling her eyes as the two men walk out the door.


	29. Chapter 28 run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks selbarm again. :)

The two went out the exit Dib continuing to pull the Irken along trying to get far away from the pizza place.  
“Umm..are you sure your sister-unit wasn’t trying to say something important.” Zim looks back having a feeling there was something odd happening.  
Dib keeps walking not looking back at the alien he was pulling behind him. “Hmmm… uhhh yeah why? Do you know something! I mean my sister was just being weird it’s nothing and even if it was something it’s probably a lie or you know an exaggeration. But it’s not because she had nothing to say, yep.” Dib awkwardly rambles and puts on the fakest smile ever and looks at the Irken. “It’s nothing I promise it doesn’t matter.”  
“Uhhh… alright….” Zim says looking confused. “You’re probably right she’s a horrible creature full of lies about how I’m not amazing and such.” Zim reasons to himself.  
“Exactly, she’s just lying because she doesn’t like you so no need to ever talk to her about what she was saying ever.” Dib pushes hoping the alien would agree.  
“Why would I want to talk to the creature she keeps being rude.” Zim growls.  
Dib sighs in relief at that. “yeah you don’t have to talk to her anymore. Now let’s go.” Dib counties to the base with Zim behind him.  
Zim tries to get the weird feeling that there’s something Dib was hiding I mean what would Dib hide from Zim now that they're mated now he has no reason for him to hide something from Zim. Right?  
Zim continues his internal struggle to figure out why he’d think his love-creature wouldn’t tell him something. No Zim is just over thinking I do that sometimes cause I’m so smart my amazing brain sometimes over dose it.  
Zim smirks to himself.  
The two finally arrive at the base where Gir was rolling in a puddle of water that was in the living room.  
“Ahh, Gir why have you brought that acid into Zim’s base!!” Zim screams.  
Dib chuckles as Zim looked horrified at the small puddle.  
“Ohhh… I finds it down stars in these bottles and I tries to make a pool.” Gir replies happily while holding up a water bottle.  
Zim’s anger increased as he realized what that meant. “Gir, Did YOU GO IN MY KITCHEN!!!” Zim yells.  
Gir looks up at his master with big eyes and stares blankly. “I don’t remember.” The he proceeds to open his head and pull out some lose melted ice cream and shove it in his mouth.  
The two just glance at him and Zim tsk at the robot rolling his eyes.  
“That’s not good is it?” Dib says.  
“Nope, it’s pretty bad I don’t even want to know what he did this time probably through up everywhere again.” Zim growls.  
“I found a squishy places with pillows and I rolled on it and then exploded from my mouth!” Gir excitedly says.  
“You, What!!!” Zim yells.  
“Is he talking about the bed?” Dib asks.  
“Ohhh, yeah dats what it’s called I forgets then I find masters and Mary’s clothes and I ripped them and made a forte with it.” Gir happily states.  
“Wait What!!” Dib yells this time.  
Zim looked like he was about to blow up from the pure anger he was in clenching his fist tightly.  
“Oh den I had more food come out my mouth on the forte, so I made a new one, but I made this one out of da weird light up books in a big bag and cameras, but I has to take them apart to build it then I got bored and threw pieces at da wall.” Gir went on.  
“MY LAPTOPS AND CAMERAS WHY?!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!” Dib screamed.  
“I don no.” Gir shrugs then runs around in a circle screaming about wanting a taco. Before puking again.  
“GIR NO, NO MORE PUUCKING STOP OH NOT ON THE COUCH WHY!!” Zim screams.  
Dib was in pure shock that this adorable little robot destroyed his things and was somehow puking.  
Zim was screaming at the top of his lungs (well Irken equivalent of lungs) anger just seeping out of him.  
Gir was completely oblivious to the fact that he both ruined their things and made both of them upset and just started to dance around until he decided to run outside to go get tacos with Zim chasing him for a bit still yelling until Zim gave up and went back to deal with the mess.  
Zim slams the base door once back inside Dib was just still standing in the same spot with a horrified expression on his face clearly devastated by the loss of his cameras that Gir allegedly broke in the bedroom.  
Zim rubbed his temples staring at the disaster that was the base level not wanting to know what chaos Gir did to the kitchen and bedroom.  
“Computer…damage report.” Zim says knowing he won’t like the results.  
“Ughh…fine why do I have to do it.” The computer whines.  
“Computer don’t act like that right now unless you want to face my wrath.” Zim growls not in the mood for the computers sass.  
“Main elevator shaft down do to forced entrance in the kitchen and living quarters. Will take about two hours repair.” The computer starts.  
“Great well the backup is still working right?” Zim asks.  
“Luckily backup is functioning.” The computer states.  
“Well that’s something.” Zim grumbles.  
“Kitchen is fixable but will most likely need manual labor. For most of the job.” The computer states.  
“Ugh… of course it will and let me guess he didn’t just make it a mess, but he broke things too.” Zim narrows his eyes annoyed.  
“Fridge and stove broken luckily this time no fire.” The computer spouts.  
“Uhhh…and the bedroom?” Zim asks prepared for bad news.  
“Multiple cases off property damage and a lot of Gir’s vomit on the bed.” The computer finishes.  
“Great! Just what I wanted to hear!!” Zim yells angerly.  
“All of my research on every paranormal encounter poof its gone just like that.” Dib complains still kind of in shock.  
“It’s not that big a deal really the big concern should be the base and how much effort I’ll have to use to fix it and how much gross eaten then spit up food product is ever where.” Zim replies.  
“WHAT?!? NOT THAT BIG A DEAL!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I POURED INTO MY RESEARCH IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THIS FUCKING WORLD TO ME ZIM YOU SAY, ‘NOT THAT BIG A DEAL’ ” Dib yells glaring at the alien fuming now.  
“Ok It clearly matters to you, so I’ll get you a new one or better yet make you a new camera and computer there all better I’ve fixed you little human problem.” Zim waves off. “Now back to the important stuff.”  
“YOU THINK IT’S ABOUT THE THING IT'S SELF NO IT’S ABOUT WHAT DATA WAS ON MY COMPUTER AND IT’S NOT SOME LITTLE PROBLEM JUST BECAUSE IT ISN’T ABOUT YOU DOSE’NT MAKE IT NOT IMPORTANT!!” Dib screams at the Irken.  
“Ughh...you’re being emotional I understand it’s stressful having your little things broken or whatever but I’m talking about the real problems like the gross germy mess that insane robot left or how he messed up the elevator so why don’t you go sit down somewhere until you calm down.” Zim dismisses.  
“Ohhh… Really you’re really going to say that to me… Your stupid elevator is fixable that data I had isn’t coming back there’s a difference and I unlike you am actually sorry that Gir destroyed your things, but I guess I should have known you can’t do the same.” Dib growls.  
“Ughh.. you humans are so emotional.” Zim complains.  
“Ohhh… fine If that’s how you’re goanna act!” Dib yells and heads to the door.  
“What are you doing?” Zim stares at the human.  
“I’m leaving since as you said I’m ‘so emotional’ I mise well act that way.” Dib says ripping the door open before the Irken could even prosses what Dib said.  
“Wait! You can’t be serious over some dumb human computer’s?” Zim barks back.  
“IT’S NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING COMPUTERS HELL IT’S NOT EVEN ABOUT THE DATA ANYMORE IT’S ABOUT YOU BEING A FUCKING JERK!!” Dib screams and heads out slamming the door.  
Zim stares for a second in confusion then bolts to the door yanking it open.  
“WAIT COME BACK!!” Zim screams running after the human.  
“No!!” Dib stubbornly screams and begins to run himself trying to lose the alien.  
“Stop running!” Zim screams.  
“No!!” Dib yells back while running down the side walk.  
“Please Come back!” Zim tries while chasing after Dib realizing he can’t use his Pak legs in public.  
“No I Don’t want to!” Dib screams knocking over a trash can behind him to slow the Irken.  
“No Dib-love slow down please Zim will be good!” Zim hysterically cries out.  
Dib keeps running throwing thing behind him to slow Zim down no longer responding to the many cries coming from the alien who got more distraught each time he called out.  
Dib rounded a corner his old house in the distance. Zim still fairly close behind Dib.  
Running threw the yard Dib quickly unlocks the door Zim was running threw the yard now He almost made it, but Dib jumped in and slammed the door locking it. Dib turns on the security protocol and blast doors go over all the doors and windows.  
“DIB LET ME IN LET ZIM IN NOW YOU CAN’T DO THIS LET ME IN!!” The Irken bangs at the door loudly.  
Dib backs away from the door slowly as the Irken continues to scream.  
“What the hell!!” Gaz yells from upstairs and walks out her room.  
“Dib? What are you doing here?” Gaz says confused. “And Why the Fuck is your stupid alien screaming at 12:30 at night?”  
“Well, umm I think I’m just goanna stay here tonight.” Dib mumbles.  
“Did you… ohh did you break up?” Gaz asked concerned.  
“Well, not really just uhhh… a disagreement let’s say.” Dib says awkwardly.  
“LET ZIM IN WHY WON’T YOU TALK TO ZIM!!” Loud banging continued.  
“Uhhh… What did you do?” Gaz say accusingly.  
“I… He was being a jerk all of my files and data was destroyed by his robot and he acted like my problems don’t matter and it kind of pissed me off and then he had the never to say I’m emotional I mean have you seen him?!? If something like all his data on earth research was gone he would be screaming his lungs out about how his evil plans won’t work now or whatever, but he acts like ohh your little human problems don’t matter cause ohh I’m so special so in comparison nothing else matters unless I say so.” Dib rants.  
“Uhh and this is news to you he’s self-involved sure he likes you, but he comes first in his mind even if he loves you you’re only second place to him.” Gaz answers.  
“But I mean is it that hard to be like ohh that sucks for you or something that was my fucking life’s work.” Dib argues.  
“I’m not say that isn’t a jerk move because yeah that’s kind of rude but what do you expect.” Gaz shrugs.  
“PLEASE JUST TALK TO ZIM YOU CAN’T LEAVE ZIM YOU JUST CAN’T IT’S NOT FARE ZIM IS SORRY FOR WHATEVER HE DID JUST LET ZIM IN!!” Zim yells louder.  
“Shut up!!” Gaz yells.  
“so what do you want me to just act like I’m not upset.” Dib grumbles at Gaz.  
“I didn’t say that I personally think you should act like a mature adult and talk about your problems but that’s not going to with you to.” Gaz groans.  
“Hey, that’s not true I can be mature.” Dib argues.  
“Ohh is that why you ran away the second you where mad at you fiancé I’d love to know what will happen when you get married.” Gaz mocks. “Are you going to run away if he doesn’t take the trash out on time?”  
“Oh shut up.” Dib huffs.  
“Please I won’t do it again whatever I did I promise I’ll stop.” Zim whines no longer banging just slumping up against the door sniffling a bit.  
“He’s crying.” Gaz states looking at Dib.  
“I know I can hear.” Dib huffs.  
“Are you kidding me he doesn’t even know what he did and you’re just going to let him think you’re leaving him.” Gaz glares.  
“Ok fine.” Dib rolls his eyes and walks to the door. “But I’m still mad at him.” Dib grumbles.  
“I love you please Zim is sorry just let me talk to you my Dib-love just tell Zim what he did wrong he won’t do it again.” Zim cries pathetically.  
“Ok, maybe I feel a little guilty.” Dib mumbles undoing the security.  
“The Dib-love forgives Zim!” Zim says hopefully as the metal goes up and he hears the locks slowly being undone.  
Dib opens the door. The second he dose the Irken reaches around him holding him and nuzzling his face into the humans shoulder.  
“Zim is sorry does the Dib-love still love Zim even though Zim angered him?” Zim asks still teary eyed.  
“It’s ok I shouldn’t have over reacted and ran from you like that.” Dib says. “Yes I still love you.” Dib hugs the sad Irken back.  
“ Zim will be better next time Zim promises.” Zim mumbles.  
“Hey, it’s alright don’t beat yourself up on this.” Dib responses.  
“If the Dib lost his paranormal research did I say that right ? Well no matter if you lost it Zim can make you a better camera. I know that doesn’t solve the problem but… Zim will help you find more of the research is that good?” Zim asks.  
“Aww… You really don’t have to and yeah for once you said it right.” Dib replies.  
“But the Dib-bride really was sad about the research and Zim do not like that so he will help you.” Zim replies.  
“Aww…so sweet… sorry for making you scared that I was going to… Well you know.” Dib awkwardly says.  
“It is alright my sweet human just don’t ever do it again.” Zim says.  
“Ok I won’t.” Dib answers.  
“Good.” Zim says giving Dib a little kiss.

“Hey Dib, I see you’re really mad at him.” Gaz laughs.  
Dib glares at her.


	30. Chapter 29 needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad I dropped of the face of the earth Forgive me. :(

“Zim loves you little Dib-thing I was so scared that you would not come back to me.” Zim whines still holding the boy.  
“Hey, it’s ok we should uhh…probably go home as to not upset my sister.” Dib mumbles.  
Zim lefts his head off the humans shoulder and looks at Dib. “Zim would like to bring you home… but I don’t know if it is a good idea for you to go back to the base when it’s so messed up and the food and water is gone so as much as Zim hates it… you should stay here until the base is fixed.” Zim grumbles .  
“Ummm… what? I don’t know about that.” Dib states confused.  
“Please, my minion puked on the bed you obviously can’t sleep there.” Zim argues.  
“I… Well I don’t know… I guess I could stay here.” Dib says awkwardly.  
“What! Oh shit you two are going to have sex next door again!” Gaz says horrified.  
“What! No! I didn’t say that.” Dib says.  
“You didn’t have to I already know you will.” Gaz huffs upset.  
“No we won’t!” Dib argues.  
“What but Zim loves the sex! Why none of the sex.” Zim pouts.  
“Seriously, stop it Zim you’re so damn horny!” Dib argues.  
“Zim loves you though why can he not have the sex!” Zim whines.  
“Because you said we should sleep here and I don’t want my little sister to hear use have sex again.” Dib answers.  
“Yeah, no sex if your sleeping here.” Gaz agrees.  
“Hmmmphh…. It’s not fare…Zim wants.. ugh… fine Zim will not do the sex.” Zim mumbles.  
“God boy.” Dib kisses the Irken’s cheek.  
“Zim is still sad.” Zim grumbles walking into the house.  
Dib shuts and locks the door.  
“ohh and be quite you two I want to sleep.” Gaz growls.  
“Yes, yes earth-female Zim and his mate shall be all the quiet!” Zim states.  
“Shut up! Loud mouth alien!” Gaz says.  
Dib chuckles as the Irken glares at Gaz.  
“hmmp… rotten human female.” Zim mumbles.  
The two walk up the stairs.  
Gaz glaring at them the whole way.  
The two walk into Dib’s old room.  
“Stupid sister-creature thinks she can tell Zim what to do.” Zim grumbles.  
“Shut up Zim and stop talking about my sister.” Dib huffs.  
“Human how dare you command Zim to silence you may be my love thing but you cannot talk to the future ruler of the universe that way!” Zim shouts.  
Dib just stares at the Irken shaking his head.  
“Fucking shut up shit for brain! I want to sleep!” Gaz screams from across the hall.  
“You shut up gross maggot infested female slug!” Zim shouts back.  
“That’s it I’m goanna get the chainsaw!” Gaz screams.  
“No Gaz Don’t I’ll quite him don’t get the chainsaw again!” Dib franticly shouts.  
“Fine but he shouts again I’m getting it.” Gaz states and slams her bedroom door.  
Zim gives a confused look. “Again?” Zim asks.  
“Doesn’t matter it’s ahhh… normal sibling stuff…yep normal.” Dib waves off.  
“Uhh but I know from my research that other siblings don’t” Zim begins.  
“Well she’s a little extreme ok happy.” Dib responses.  
“A little? I mean Zim does not have the siblings because on Irk we have evolved past the need of family, but I doubt she is as you say, ‘ a little extreme’ just an observation.” Zim response.  
“Could you please not tell me how fucked up my family is because I already know I don’t want to talk about this we’re all fucked up even me, so I can’t judge.” Dib waves off.  
“Zim is not the ‘fucked up’ Zim is amazing.” Zim says proudly.  
“Says the guy who wants to destroy all life on this planet.” Dib mocks.  
“Of course which proves I’m amazing.” Zim chirps happily.  
Dib rolls his eyes. “Suuurre… whatever you say.” Sarcasm dripping from his words.  
“Yes, yes Zim is so perfect and wonderful pretty human now go to the sleepy times and have the nice unconcise visions and Zim shall hold you.” Zim rants.  
“Pff.. ok.” Dib chuckles taking off his shoes socks and pants. Zim walks up behind him and kisses his neck.  
“Mine… cute little human.” Zim growls.  
“Hey if your trying to have sex that’s not happening I’m not doing that to my sister again.” Dib states.  
“Ugh…but Zim wants why must the sister-unit be the rude creature and tell us not to do the sex.” Zim whines.  
“Stop it Zim be good.” Dib barks back.  
“Uhh..fine…stupid sister thing.” Zim mumbles.  
Dib climbs into the bed Zim climbs in after.  
The two cuddle up together.  
“Mine all mine…Zim loves the Dib-bride I will protect you when you slumber yes.” Zim rambles.  
“pfff.. what? What are you even talking about?” Dib chuckles.  
“Shh… go to the sleeping.” Zim huffs.  
“Haha.. you’re so weird.” Dib laughs quietly.  
“Do not mock Zim do the sleeping like the normal humans.” Zim growls.  
“Pff…I’m trying but you just…pff.” Dib tries to stop laughing.  
“Zim knows he is a master of comedy but you needs the sleep to live and stuff or you could die.” Zim rambles.  
“Die? What the hell are you talking about.” Dib questions.  
“shh…it’s okay little human go to the sleeping.” Zim coos.  
“Zim do you seriously think that if I miss a couple hours of sleep that I’ll die?” Dib questions.  
“Shhh… I won’t let that happen.” Zim coos and pets Dib’s hair.  
“ughh…you know what not worth it I’ll tell you in the morning.” Dib grumbles.  
“Hmm…mine.” Zim mumbles.  
Dib rolls his eyes and slowly starts to fall asleep.  
Zim purrs happily. “Zim helped the Dib-wife fall to sleep.”  
“Zim good at doing the taking care of yes Zim is so responsible and amazing and does not forget anything and shall rule the universe and the tallest will praise me as the best invader yes then after that every I will be all powerful and everyone will worship me.” Zim rants to himself.  
Zim contently cuddles into the human boy.

~Moring~  
The human stirred with something annoyingly stabbing at his back. “Hmm.. What stop poking me.” Dib grumbles tiredly. “I’m trying to sleep uhh..” Dib groans.  
Zim leans over and looks at the human. “Pocking you?” Zim says confused.  
“That’s not your hand is it?” Dib mumbles.  
“No, no it is not.” Zim responds.  
“Ugh why are you so fucking horny all the time.” Dib grumbles.  
“Are you saying that you aren’t?” Zim asks.  
“No. no I’m not constantly craving sex I have other things to think about.” Dib replies.  
“Really?” Zim says playfully then his hand roams over to Dib’s crotch. “Seems like you are.” Zim mocks feeling the boys excitement.  
“Shut up.” Dib grumbles.  
“You know I could fix both of or … problems really easily.” Zim coos.  
“No bad alien!” Dib chastises.  
“Hmmp…You’re no fun today.” Zim huffs pouting pulling away and crossing his arms.  
“Pff… okay you’re acting like a child.” Dib giggles.  
“Uhh…well you’re being mean.” Zim whines.  
“Ha…really.. listen I love you but you’re being a whiney bitch.” Dib chuckles.  
“What?!? Zim is no bitch!!” Zim screeches like a banshee kicking the air.  
“My ears! Fuck!” Dib screams.  
“You called Zim the bitch Why!!!” Zim yells.  
“Fine I’m sorry now stop screaming!” Dib yells.  
“Raww Zim is not a bitch I don’t want to be a bitch!!” Zim screams.  
“I said I’m sorry! Stop!” Dib snaps back.  
“Ahhh!!” Zim starts rolling around completely oblivious of what Dib is saying.  
“Okay I’m leaving the room since you’re ignoring me.” Dib states getting off the bed and checking his drawers and sees some of his extra clothes he left behind when moving and puts them on all while Zim was screaming and rolling in the background.  
Dib rolls his eyes at his deranged space monster lover who was still having temper tantrum.  
“Why must you disrespect Zim, Zim does nothing but love you!! You are so mean!!” Zim screams his pride wounded.  
“Ok then… I’m goanna head down stairs now you can come once you get less freaked out.” Dib mumbles walking out the door.  
“Ugh.. he can be such a baby when insulted.” Dib mumbles to himself while walking down stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh


End file.
